My Enemy, My Friend
by Tempest78
Summary: A tragic event leads Kagome to run away from the Inutachi, only to end up in the arms of a man she's known as her fiercest enemy, until now. Why is Bankotsu the only one who truly understands her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: As most of my readers are aware, I lost my beloved grandfather in Nov 2010 to lung cancer. That event in my life has inspired the idea for this story.**

**Keep smiling grandpa, for you will be loved, cherished, and remembered always.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter One:**

Kagome gasped and her hand flew to her chest. She stared unable to believe what she had just seen. Her lashes blinked rapidly for a full minute, before she stared at her shaking hands and stepped back a few paces as the world around her spun._ 'No, this can't be happening.' _Her mind cried out.

She hunched over and pressed her hands to her stomach before falling onto her knees beside the shattered well. _'Why? Why would he do this?' _Her fists struck the dirt over and over. Her stomach clenched as she sobbed. _'I can't go back now.' _Played like a mantra in her head.

Nausea built in her stomach and bile rose to her throat. Her chest tightened and her heart literally felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. Her eyes filled with moisture as her mind replayed the well being shattered over and over while she tried in vain to reach it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her dramatic reaction. "Would you just accept it already and get over it." He shrank his Tetsuiga to normal and replaced it in it's sheathe. He shook his head. "Really Kagome, I did this for you most of all." He smirked. "Now you can focus on finding the jewel shards and not get distracted."

He watched her continue to cry and scoffed. "You act like someone just died."

Those words twisted the knife of betrayal deeper into her heart. A wave of pure anger slammed through Kagome. Her head snapped up and she sent him a murderous look.

"How dare you?" her tone was icy and venomous. Her slender hands clenched into tight fists as she shoved to her feet. She ran over and punched him in the jaw. "You bastard!"

Inuyasha's head snapped back from the force of her strike. He stepped back and rubbed his chin with wide eyes. He winced at the slight pain in his jaw and his lashes blinked rapidly. _'She actually hit me?'_

Shippo cowered behind a tree with angry tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha you baka. How could you do that to Kagome?" Angry tears poured from his eyes. "You just wait until Sango and Miroku get back. She's going to – " He gulped and moved behind the tree for protection from the hanyou's intense glare.

Inuyasha growled and glared at the cowering kit. "Shut it runt!"

Kagome fumed, "You jerk!" and went to punch Inuyasha again.

He blocked her punch, but doubled over as her knee connected full force with his groin.

"Oof." He coughed a few times trying to will the pain away. He pinned her with a furious glare. "Damnit wench, what the hell was that for?"

Kagome pulled her foot back and kicked him in the face. "I hate you, Inuyasha."

She took one last longing look at the splintered well and ran off deeper into the woods as Inuyasha lay unconscious on the ground.

When he finally realized everything was quiet, Shippo peaked around the tree. "Serves the jerk right," he snorted and ran back to Kaede's in tears, furious with Inuyasha for being so cruel to his mother-like figure, which had already left his sight.

Kagome tore through the woods heedless of any plausible dangers. "Baka Inuyasha, How could you?" She continued pumping her legs and her arms as fast as they would go, mindless of the brambles tearing at her clothes and skin. Tears blurred her vision but she didn't care. She just needed to get as far away from him as possible.

_'Now I'll never get to say goodbye.' _The squeezing pressure around her heart increased and she pushed herself to run faster. _'Damn Kikyo for removing those beads of subjugation.'_ She thought bitterly._ 'If she hadn't taken them off, I could have sat him and the well would still be intact.'_

Her anger increased tenfold and her hatred of Kikyo grew. _'Baka Kikyo, why can't you just die and stay dead? I wish you had never come back.' _Her feet halted and her eyes flew open. She gasped. _'When did I become such a horrible person?' _She stared at her hands and her body trembled.

She fell to her knees and the tears flowed down her cheeks. '_Grandfather, I'm so sorry. I wanted to be there for your final days, but now… I can't.' _She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face on her knees.

Ever since that horrible day that she had been informed her grandfather had lung cancer, she had thrown herself into the past trying desperately to look for the jewel shards and end her quest here. Unfortunately she would often find herself spacing off out of the blue and ready to bawl like a baby. She just wanted to finish her duties here and be free to be with her family.

She'd tried in vain to forget the nightmare waiting at home.

An image of her strong jovial grandfather, now pale and weak, hooked up to tubes and machines filled her mind.

She dug her palms into her closed eyes trying to force the image from her mind._ 'Why? Why did this have to happen? It's not fair!'_

Unable to hold the overwhelming sadness back anymore, she let it all go and just screamed several times into the black night.

**XOXOXO:**

He remembered everything, including Renkotsu's betrayal. What bothered him most though was dying during his fight with Inuyasha.

_'I should have been able to defeat that wretched half breed easily,'_ His free hand tightened into a white knuckled fist. _'I, the infamous leader of the Shichinintai should have never been defeated so easily, least of all by a fucking half breed.'_

He continued pondering his failure to avenge his fallen comrades' deaths and vowed fiercely. "I won't fail again. Inuyasha, you will pay _dearly_, for my brothers' deaths and my own."

Deep inside Bankotsu wanted only one thing…

_Revenge. _

He was eager to feel his blood on Inuyasha's blood on his skin As Banryu sliced the wretched hanyou in half. He wanted to hear the screams of his enemy's pain as he defeated the whelp ruthlessly. Inuyasha, and one more bastard… That treacherous demon that had gotten him and all of his brothers killed yet again.

_'Naraku, I will destroy you as well.' _He decided firmly._ 'No one makes fools of the Shichinintai and lives, no one!'_

A feral growl ripped from his lips as he imagined his two enemies' faces side by side.

As if fate itself wanted to rip him from his thoughts an agonized scream ripped through the air, interrupting his hateful daydreams.

He blinked and then chuckled. His eyes twinkled with mischief. "Sounds like someone sure is having fun tonight," He stared at his faithful companion and smirked. "Eh Banryu?"

His lips formed a scowl as the weapon remained silent.

_'Fine, be that way,'_ he though petulantly.

He sighed heavily as the familiar and ever annoying loneliness filled his soul. He swallowed against the tightness in his throat and glared at the sky. _'Damn Ja, I sure wish you and the guys were still here.' _A dull pain throbbed in his chest and his eyes lowered to the ground.

After a minute of wallowing in self pity, he snorted derisively and muttered in disgust. "Look at me. I'm acting like such a fucking sap."

He dragged his free hand down his face and huffed. "Once you're dead, you're dead. _That's_ the end of it," his voice rang with finality as the hand fell from his face, only to fist by his side.

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck. _'I wonder who brought me back and why?'_

Another anguish filled scream ripped through the air, echoing the emptiness in his heart.

He frowned, other than Jakotsu and his brothers, his heart hadn't been stirred in... well ages.

His scowl deepened._ 'So why now of all times?' _

He titled his head back and two fingers rubbed the bridge of his nose, to ward off an oncoming headache from too much thinking.

Another miserable wail tore him from his thoughts.

Deciding to investigate, he began walking off toward the direction the noise was coming from.

Forcing his way through the underbrush for what seemed an eternity, he finally came in sight of the source of those awful noises.

His eyes widened and he froze behind the tree. _'Isn't that Inuyasha's wench?' _

Her screaming stopped and he mentally thanked her for saving his ears. His brows furrowed. _'What is she doing here?' _

Each of her sobs made a pain sharpen inside his chest. _'Normally hearing my enemy crying in pain would make me feel on top of the world… so why are her cries making me feel worse than before?'_

He cringed as she let loose another mournful cry. He squeezed his eyes shut and slammed the back of his head against the tree a few times. His free hand tightened into a fist. _'Come on man, get a grip. Just leave her ass. She's the fucking enemy.'_

As if his feet were planted to the spot, his body refused to budge and he was forced to listen to her pathetic sobs.

An hour later, as she reached the end of her tears, Kagome vowed fiercely, "I hate you, Inuyasha. I will _never_ forgive you, or Kikyo."

Feeling her grief take over, her shoulders slumped and she fell over onto her side sobbing to herself. Each time her heart and stomach clenched, she gripped her knees fiercely.

Bankotsu blinked at the sheer venom he'd heard in her voice. _'Eh?' _

He stealthily peeked around the tree and huffed._ 'So little miss purity now hates her dog?' _He rubbed his chin and blinked a few times.

Taking in her posture of the fetal position and listening to her angry words, he sighed. _'If I didn't know better, I'd think the little miko was grieving over a loved one.'_

He listened until her venomous words ceased and the sobs increased. "Grandpa forgive me, I'm sorry I couldn't make it back in time."

He watched her shoulders shake and smelt the salty tears. He took a deep breath and swore in his mind. _'Damnit! Why me?'_

After many tense moments of mentally arguing with himself, trying to talk himself out of the foolishness, he took a step away from the tree and stared at her curiously. "Hey girl, are you… okay?"

Kagome gasped and froze. _'That voice… But he's supposed to be dead.' _She shoved herself into a sitting position and stared at him in horror. "B... B... Bankotsu…" She whispered and immediately back peddled away from him with wide eyes.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "You know, if I wanted to kill you, I had plenty of chances while you laid there bawling your eyes out."

She stopped and her heart hammered inside her chest.

He stared into her sad brown eyes and took a few steps toward her. "Look, I'm not here to fight."

She tilted her head to the side and asked quietly, "Then, why are you here?"

He snorted. "You cried so loud that you even managed to scare off many demons. They ran past me with horrified faces." He smirked.

She snorted and muttered. "Go away." She hugged her knees and sank into the sadness again.

He stabbed Banryu into the ground and casually leaned back against it with his hands laced behind his head.

"So, are you going to tell me what all they crying is about or what?"

She snorted and scooted back against the tree. "Why do you even care?"

He shrugged. "Well you did scare off my prey. I think that entitles me to an explanation of why." His brow rose at her silence.

After a minute she sighed. "It's not like you actually care, so just go away." She hugged her knees and teared up again.

He muttered, "Women are so emotional." Seeing that she was ignoring him, he huffed and walked over yanking her to her feet. "Oi, I'm talking to you. Don't you _dare_ ignore me." His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed.

Kagome gasped and stared at him wide eyed.

He grunted. "Okay girl, out with it, now!" His eyes locked with hers in a silent battle of wills.

After a few minutes she sighed and whispered, "My grandfather is dying." She averted her eyes from him suddenly finding the dirt very interesting.

He huffed. "Is that all?"

She shoved him away and hugged her waist with trembling arms as the tears started again. It quickly became hard to breathe and she fell to her knees gasping.

He rolled his eyes and knelt beside her placing a hand on her back, rubbing gently. "Take slow, deep breaths."

She did as he instructed and soon found herself able to breathe almost normal. _'How did he know?' _She stared up at him and sat with her knees drawn to her chest.

She blinked as he sat beside her and laid one arm on his bent knee, using the other to lean back by Banryu. "How did you know?"

A melancholy smile briefly graced his masculine lips. "Seeing you, kind of reminds me of the first time I lost someone." The smile vanished and his lips pressed into a thin line. _'When did I become so talkative, let alone to my enemy?' _He snorted.

Kagome blinked. "How old were you?"

He sighed heavily. "Seven," he sat up Indian style and stared at his weapon.

She blinked and felt her heartstrings tugged as she imagined a seven years old going through what she was facing now.

She whispered, "May I ask who it was that you lost?"

He smirked amused by her actions as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "My mother." He stared at the ground, plucking blades of grass to wring between his fingers.

She gasped. _'How horrible,'_ her mind mourned.

Silence stretched between the two as they both reflected what had been said.

His jaw clenched. _'She better not try to pity me. I'll sever her damned head here and now.'_

She asked, "Does it ever…."

He blinked and looked at her. "Ever what?"

She took a deep breath. "Does it ever get any easier?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

He rubbed his chin. "If you mean does the pain ever fully leave, then iie."

She lowered her eyes to the ground and mumbled, "I see."

He continued, "If you're asking if the pain lessens, then yes, over time it will eventually grow to simply a dull ache."

He shrugged. "After you face as much death as I do, you learn to deal with it quickly."

His eyes briefly filled with something she instantly recognized – pain.

She thought about how he and the cross dresser seemed close. "You miss him, don't you?"

He blinked, "Eh?"

She sighed. "Jakotsu. You miss him, ne?"

He huffed. "Hai, so what?"

She confided, "I miss my granpa too. He was the only father figure my brother and I had." Tears welled in her eyes and a sob ripped from her throat.

He blinked. "What about your father?"

She sighed. "He died shortly after my brother was born. I don't even remember him. Neither does Souta."

Bankotsu frowned. "So, this is your first time losing someone you were close to?"

She nodded and hugged her knees.

He stared at her a few moments as silence hung heavy in the air. _'I thought so.' _He looked at the stars as an image of his mother filled his mind. _'I haven't thought of her since I was a kid…' _A dull ache centered around his heart and he released a long sigh.

Kagome sat beside him in silence lost in her own memories. She teared up and sobbed burying her head on her knees.

Bankotsu blinked and stared at her. Seeing her tears flow, he swallowed against the thickness in his throat and placed an arm around her, pulling her into his chest.

He spoke softly while rubbing her back. "Go ahead, just let it out."

As if a damn broke Kagome's tears burst forth as she buried her head against his chest. Her arms covered her chest as if to hold off the pain, but his words were her undoing.

He stared down at the sobbing girl in his arms and blinked_. 'Somehow right now, I don't feel so alone. Why is that?' _He continued rubbing her back and eventually wrapped his arms around her, unable to stop himself. _'What is it about this girl that can affect me like this?'_

Eventually her sobs ceased and her breathing evened out. He blinked and stared at her sleeping and laid back to stare at the stars. In her sleep she snuggled to him and slept peacefully for the first time since the horrible news had been told.

He softly chuckled at his unusual talkativeness and stared at the stars. _'Who would have thought I would be the one to console my enemy?'_

Bankotsu frowned and wondered what Inuyasha could have possibly done to make her hate him so much. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know.

Unfortunately he'd have to wait for her to wake in order to find out.

He briefly considered waking her, then sighed and shook his head_. 'Iie, she's been through enough already. I'll let her sleep a few hours first.' _Remembering the dark circles under her eyes, he guessed that she hadn't slept well in a while now._ 'She looks like she needs the rest anyways.'_

Resigned to the situation for now, he focused his attention on the stars.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts about it so far. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

_You and I are much the same_

_Our emotions we've learned to tame_

_To show your emotions you fear_

_But to me they are very clear._

_They see you smile, but I know it's fake_

_I watch how slow you are to wake_

_As they hear you laugh, I see the pain_

_The immense sorrows are driving us insane_

_Our hearts locked away in a cage_

_Fending off a fearsome rage_

_Together we can create anew_

_A happiness known to but a few_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: The above poem was written by my husband and I. I wanted something that could work either way {Kagome thinking of Bankotsu or Bankotsu thinking of Kagome.} and this was the result. Please enjoy.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Two: **

Bankotsu stabbed a stick through each fish and put them over the fire to smoke. He stared at the fish, still frustrated about how talkative he was with her. He scratched his head. _'So what exactly is it about this girl that makes me want to stay around her?' _

He tapped his fingers against his thigh as he waited for the fish to cook. '_Is it just that watching her grieve reminds me of mom?' _He snorted. _'It's not the first time I've seen someone grieve.'_

He rolled his eyes. "Come on you stupid fish, cook already." Resigned to waiting, he crossed his legs Indian style and went back to thinking. _'Although, it is the first time I've seen anyone take it this hard, since mom's death that is.'_

Feeling uncomfortable he shoved his surfacing emotions into a corner and slammed the lid on them. He purposefully turned his mind to the girl and what she had said about Inuyasha. '_Whatever Inutrasha did was powerful enough to cause miss purity to feel hatred, so it must have been something serious.'_

With his curiosity now fully peaked he shifted a bit waiting for the fish to finish. He drummed his fingers._ 'Come on you stupid fish, get done already.' _He glared at them as if to make them obey.

He rubbed his chin. _'As I recall the girl lying over there can somehow see those jewel shards. This means… Naraku will come for her the minute that he realizes she's left that miserable half breed's group.'_

His brows furrowed. _'With her lost in her grief that bastard would have no problem taking her out, or he'll try to turn her against her friends, using her grief against her.'_ For some reason that thought made his stomach churn. _'Baka demon wouldn't think twice about using the girl to get what he wants.' _He snorted.

He glanced back at her sleeping face and sighed. _'She's taking the loss pretty hard and is vulnerable, which means that she needs a protector.'_ He smirked_. 'Who better to protect her than a mercenary leader like me?' _

He nodded and thought it over. _'She won't want to be alone right now, so I can use that to convince her.' _The more he considered the option, the more he liked the idea. '_Not to mention how much it would piss that no good half breed off to find out that I've replaced him as her protector.'_ An evil smirk split his face.

He rubbed his hands together and chuckled under his breath. _'Ah yes, revenge will be mine.'_ He stared at the sleeping girl again and grinned. _'And you dear girl, are just the one to help me exact my revenge on that mutt.'_ Inside his head he laughed thoroughly enjoying the ideas forming in his mind.

He sniffed deeply. "It's about time." He rose to his feet and walked over to the slumbering priestess.

Kagome blinked as she felt herself being shaken lightly.

"Hey girl, it's time to wake up."

She blinked again and then her eyes shot wide open. _'Bankotsu? But why is he…?'_ Last night's events replayed in her mind. _'Oh yeah,' _She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Bankotsu chuckled and then spoke seriously. "You need to eat something to keep up your strength." He walked over to the fire and pulled off one of the fish handing it to her. "Careful it will be hot."

She nodded. "Um, thank you."

He nodded and watched to make sure she ate.

She slowly ate the fish and nodded to him. "This taste great."

He smiled. "It's the type of wood I used to cook it with." He bit his fish and savored the flavor.

She finished her fish and reached out ready to grab another, then pulled her hand back and fidgeted with her eyes cast to the dirt.

Bankotsu raised a brow at her behavior. "If you're hungry, help yourself."

She stared at him. "Really?" She tilted her head to the side.

He nodded. "Eat," he motioned for her to take another.

She sent him a small smile. "Thank you."

He nodded and helped himself to the last one. "So, last night you mentioned something about Inuyasha?"

She frowned and her jaw tensed.

He smirked. "I take it that you're upset with him?"

She huffed. "That jerk can go to hell with his precious Kikyo for all I care."

He blinked and then titled his head to the side. "So, what happened?"

She pushed her half eaten fish aside and sighed heavily. "He destroyed any chance of me getting back home. So, not only can I not say goodbye to grandpa who is dying, but I'm now cut off from the rest of my family as well."

Her eyes fell to the ground and her fingers traced through the dirt as tears threatened once more.

He blinked. "Why?"

She huffed. "Baka Inu didn't think I was taking my duty to find the shards seriously enough," Her fist struck the dirt squashing a bug that dared get to close to her.

Bankotsu frowned. "Why is it your duty to find them?"

She sighed. "How much did Naraku tell you about everything?"

He bit his fish. "Only about Inu-baka and the dead priestess." He shrugged. "He barely mentioned you others… only that you're supposedly the reincarnation of the dead miko, the slayer is the last of her clan, and the monk is a hentai."

She giggled. "He nailed Miroku right."

He snorted. "Hai. So why is it _your _duty to fine the shards?"

She ducked her head and whispered. "Because I'm the one who broke it."

His eyes widened and he choked. He pounded his chest until the bite went down and then stared at her. "Eh?"

She sighed and proceeded to tell him how she met Inuyasha and how the jewel was broken."

He blinked. "So the jewel came from inside of you?"

She sighed, "Hai, it was ripped out of my side."

He rubbed his chin. _'This girl is very unique and must be quite powerful, for the shikon no tama to have been inside her.' _

"I see. So, what will you do now?"

She huffed. "Finish my duty and re-complete the jewel." She seethed through clenched teeth. "But I refuse to go back to that jerk Inuyasha." She raised her chin. "I'll do it alone if I have to."

Bankotsu smirked. "What would you say if I offered to help you?"

She blinked and eyed him suspiciously. "I can't give you the shards. I have to have them all in order to complete my task." Her jaw clenched.

He chuckled. "I don't need those silly shards."

She frowned and tilted her head to the side. "Then what do you expect as payment, in return for your help?"

His brow rose. "Who said anything about payment?"

She scoffed. "Oh come on, you're a mercenary right?"

He chuckled. "Hai, but I also make my own prices."

She sighed and rubbed her temples as if to ward off an oncoming headache. "And what price would that be?" her free hand plucked imaginary lint of the hem of her torn up skirt.

He chuckled."You can relax miko. I don't want your shards or your life." His tone became deadly serious, "There is only one thing I want."

She put her hands together in her lap and stared at him. "What's that?"

"Revenge," His mouth split into a wicked grin.

She gasped and then growled. "I won't let you hurt Sango or the others. I –"

Bankotsu waved off her rant. "I'm not interested in the slayer, or the monk or even your little fox kit you're so fond of."

She blinked. "You're not?"

He snorted. "Lie," His voice turned venomous. "There are only two that I intend to destroy - that fucking half breed and Naraku."

She blinked. "About Naraku… we have that goal in common."

He smirked. "That is why I suggested us teaming up in the first place. Think about it miko, I'm - "

She huffed. "I have a name you know. It's Kagome, so use it." Her eyes narrowed at him.

He chuckled. "Very well, Kagome. I'll help you finish collecting your jewel shards and I'll even help you destroy Naraku."

She blinked. _'Well he is a powerful fighter.'_

He could tell by the way she chewed her bottom lip and tapped her fingers to her chin that she was considering it. He smirked wider. "I'll I ask is that when I confront Inuyasha and kill him, that you stay out of the way."

She scoffed and waved her hand idly. "Your beef with Inuyasha is your business." She glared hard at him. "But I won't let you harm Sango and the others."

He chuckled amused by her feistiness. "Very well Kagome, do we have an agreement?"

She thought it over a few minutes and slowly nodded. "You won't boss me around like some slave either. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

He chuckled. "Lie, I won't." he stuck his hand out.

She blinked a few times and then shook his hand. "I ask one thing in return."

He blinked. "Which is?"

She sighed. "Even though I hate Inuyasha, I don't want to be privy to his death. I ask you take your business with him up when I am not present."

He frowned. "Then look away when the time comes."

She nodded.

He grinned. "Good. Now since that's settled, what do you say we get out of here and start our journey?"

She nodded and frowned. "I left my belongings behind when I ran off."

He waved a hand dismissively. "No matter, I'll get you some better stuff."

She blinked. "You won't kill innocents for it, will you?" She may be traveling with a mercenary now, but she wouldn't condone the mindless slaughter of innocents.

He snorted. "I happen to have plenty of money." He reached into his haori and showed her the full pouch of coins and jewels. He grinned. "Never leave home without it."

Her eyes widened and she nodded.

He picked Banryu up and placed it against his shoulder. He grinned and motioned to her clothes. "Unless you're fond of the cold wind on your legs, how about we start with getting you something more appropriate to wear?" He mentally scoffed._ 'Even whores in the cat houses dress less revealing than that.'_

She thought about it and shivered as the wind blew on her bare legs. She nodded. "Okay, but not priestess clothes. I refuse to dress like that bitch Kikyo." Her jaw clenched. "I will _not_ be compared to her anymore!"

He blinked at the vehement tone and nodded. "Do you have any preference?"

She sighed. "I won't be able to fight in a kimono."

He shrugged. "You could do like Jakotsu did and hike one side up on the leg."

She blinked. "I didn't think about that." She nodded. "Okay, than a kimono, if you will."

He winked. "A girl as beautiful as yourself you should always look her best."

She snorted. "You're not going to try to feel me up like that hentai Miroku, are you?"

'_I do have some honor you know.'_ He scoffed and glared at her. "I'm not a lecher. It was simply an honest compliment."

She blushed and ducked her head.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on." He walked off down the path expecting her to follow him, which she did.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: So ends the second installment and don't hate me for making Kagome hate Inuyasha. She really does hate him btw, but she won't stomach watching him suffer because that is not in her nature. **

**As always, I'd love to hear what my readers think, good or bad. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**Chapter Three: **

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes, immediately slamming them shut against the pain. _'Baka wench, what did she do that for?'_

He growled low in his throat and opened his eyes. He shoved to his feet and looked around._ 'Where did she go?' _His eyes landed on her yellow pack and bow still sprawled across the ground from when she had ran towards him and the well begging him not to destroy it.

He sighed and rubbed his chin, wincing at the lingering pain. "She's got to be nearby somewhere. She wouldn't just leave her things here, no matter how upset she was." Grunting he walked towards Kaede's hut. _'I bet she's there crying, or at the river.'_

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "The sooner she gets over it and accepts it, the sooner we can find the jewel shards."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. '_Women are so damned emotional.'_

He made his way to Kaede's hut and found it empty. "Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head and walked towards the river.

Amber eyes blazed and his nostrils flared. "Miroku and Sango better get their asses back here soon so we can leave. I'm tired of everyone losing focus when we should be hunting for the remaining shards."

**XOXOXO:**

Kaede sat in the field and began filling her basket with the needed herbs.

Shippo sat perched on her shoulder, chewing his bottom lip. "When do you think Sango and Miroku will return?"

Kaede shook her head. "I know not, child." She mentally counted her herbs and moved further toward the others she needed.

Shippo hopped off her shoulder and plucked some of the herbs, passing them to her. He growled. "They must know what he did, so that we can find and comfort Kagome."

His tiny fist slammed into his other palm. "I can't wait to see Inuyasha get what's coming to him."

Kaede sighed heavily. "Ye must remember Shippo, that Kagome is stronger than anyone credits her for. She is also headstrong. She will handle things her own way."

Shippo nodded. _'I just hope she's okay. She was scary mad and crying hard when she left.' _His little shoulders slumped.

Kaede stared at the entrance to the cave her sister had once tended to Onigumo in and sighed. '_Why has sister Kikyo removed the beads from Inuyasha's neck?' _Her weathered face wore a frown_. 'Has she somehow persuaded Inuyasha to her side again?'_

It was obvious to Kaede that the woman running around was nit the sister she grew up admiring_. 'Sister Kikyo has changed much since her passing. It has made her heart bitter.'_

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu led Kagome to a nearby village and walked over to the table with kimonos splayed elegantly across it. He turned to face the woman beside him. "Take your pick. Choose at least two so you will have a spare."

She nodded and looked over the selections. There were so many beautiful designs and colors to choose from. Her hand ran over the fabric surprised at how soft and silky it felt.

He shifted on his feet and tried to wait patiently for her to make her selections. He sighed. '_If this is anything like when Ja would pick, we're going to be here for a while.'_

He watched the different emotions cross her face.

Kagome felt a myriad of things once she touched the material. Awe at how soft the fabric felt, joy at the chance of actually getting some, and even a slight sadness. _'Such beautiful material will be wasted on such a plain girl like me.'_

Bankotsu's feet shifted again. "Have you decided?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled. She held up a green Kimono with cherry blossoms splashed across it and smiled. "I like this one, but are you sure - "

He cut her off. "We will take the one she chose and the black one with the blue butterfly with red and pink roses on it."

She grinned as he pointed to the other one she'd considered.

He stepped forward and paid for the kimonos and then passed the green one to her.

She grinned and followed the old woman into the back where the kimono was fit to her frame. She held still while the alterations were made to accommodate her slender figure and wider hips.

When both kimonos were fit properly, she kept the green with pink sakura blossoms on and hiked one leg up to her knee, having it stitched in place. She smiled and stepped outside, holding the other kimono in her arms.

Her cheeks warmed and her eyes fell to the ground. "What do you think?"

Bankotsu did a double take. Before him now stood a voluptuous woman with curves in all the right places and the kimono hugged each of her curves accentuating them nicely. With Jakotsu the chest was always flat and appeared to just tug across the armor. With this beauty however, the chest was round and full like it should be.

He smirked. "You clean up nice."

Her blush deepened. "Thanks," she whispered, unconsciously hugging the other kimono to her chest.

He chuckled and then nodded to the old lady he'd bought the clothes from. "Can you direct us to a nice armory where we can get her some weapons and armor?"

She gave him directions to the village black smith.

He nodded and thanked her. Taking Kagome by the hand he led her over to the black smith.

The burly man rubbed his over sized belly. "What can I do for ye folks?"

Bankotsu dropped Kagome's hand. "We would like to see your finest bow and arrows."

The blacksmith frowned but pulled out three sets. "These are what I have in stock."

Bankotsu nodded. "Choose which you like best Kagome. Then we will get you fitted for armor."

She blushed and nodded.

Kagome spent a good fifteen minutes looking over the selections and settled on a finely crafted wooden bow with intricately woven vines carved along the bow and a rose in the middle of it.

"I like this one." She passed it to Bankotsu.

He nodded and tested its strength. Finding it would do nicely, he passed it back to the man. "We will take this and two quivers of your sturdiest arrows."

The man nodded and gathered the requested items placing them on the counter. "Can I get ye anything else?"

Bankotsu rubbed his chin with his free hand. "How long will it take you to fit my friend for and craft her some customized armor?"

The man rubbed his jaw. "Fitting her will be no problem; my wife can handle that part. Crafting… that depends on exactly what ye have in mind?"

Bankotsu explained, "I want something that will protect her adequately in battle. Also something that doesn't hinder her movement during battle and won't tire her out from just wearing it."

The man nodded and rubbed his chin. "I've got an idea. First let's get my wife out here to measure her." He called out his wife, who immediately measured Kagome, complimenting her figure and making notes for the measurements.

Once she was finished she passed the notes to her husband. He nodded and walked into the back. After a bit of rummaging around, he brought out a slab of metal and plopped it on the table for Bankotsu's inspection.

Bankotsu looked it over and tested its strength. He stared at the man. "Will this keep her safe in battle?"

The man smiled. "Sir, by the time I'm finished not only will it be light enough for the lady to wear and move around in, but it will be as sturdy as any warrior's battle armor.

Bankotsu nodded once. His eyes narrowed at the man. "Be warned if it doesn't live up to your promises, I will show you and your wife no mercy."

Kagome's eyes widened.

The man's jaw tightened. "As long as ye pay the promised fee it will meet and even surpass yer requests."

Bankotsu nodded. "How long will it take?"

He said. "Give me a few days and this armor will be more than ready."

Bankotsu thought it over and nodded. "Three days then and I want it personalized for her."

The man nodded. "Make it four then."

Bankotsu nodded. "We will return in four days," With that he led Kagome away by the hand and continued their shopping.

The blacksmith took his wife by the arm and led her into the back, firing up the forge. He then walked back out and carried the metal slab to the forge and went to work.

Kagome huffed. "You didn't have to threaten them you know."

Bankotsu snorted. "We need to get you some blankets and then we will find an inn to stay in for a few days."

She blinked but nodded and followed him. _'Why does he have to be so ill mannered towards others?'_

Bankotsu bought her two blankets and passed them to her. He showed her how to tie her extra kimono and blanket into the spare one and then strapped it over her shoulder, careful not to crush her new quivers of arrows.

He led her over to the inn and ordered one room with two futons, with dinner to be served promptly. Shaking the inn keeper quickly showed them to the best room and left to instruct their dinner to be served.

After dinner Kagome crawled into her futon and hugged her knees. Moisture pooled in her eyes as she remembered what the dinners were like back home with everyone gathered around the table.

Her heart squeezed tightly as her mind replayed one of the nights they all had steak and her grandpa's favorite - pickled radishes. Her bottom lip quivered. Her arms tightened around her knees and the loneliness crashed like a wave around her, nearly drowning her.

She buried her head in her knees and the tears began to fall, soon after that great sorrowful sobs spilled from her lips.

Bankotsu had been lying on his futon and stood up to remove his armor. Banryu blocked the door to keep any unwanted visitors from entering their room.

His ears picked up her sobs and he sighed heavily. '_Here we go again.' _He rolled his eyes. He untied and removed his armor placing it next to Banryu.

He crawled into the futon with her and pulled the crying girl into his arms. As annoyed as he was at the crying, he understood her reasons and tried his best to soothe her instead of snapping at her.

"Shh, it's okay Kagome. It will get easier as time passes," His fingers ran lightly down her back. Strangely he noticed that whenever she was in his arms his own loneliness dulled a bit.

He kissed her hair and continued speaking to her softly knowing more than anything she just needed held right now. When she did talk about her family and what they meant to her, he listened.

Remembering his own mother and her passing, he sighed heavily. _'I miss you mom,'_ A dull ache centered in his chest as he thought about his mother's death and all that had happened since then.

**XOXOXO:**

Hours later Bankotsu's mind switched to Jakotsu and his brothers. His jaw clenched as he remembered the traitor in their group. _'Bastard is lucky he's dead or I'd kill him again!'_

He squeezed Kagome's shoulders a bit tight; earning a whimper of pain from her.

She continued sobbing in his arms.

He sighed and forced his anger down and loosened his hold a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to squeeze so tight."

She clutched his haori lapel and cried harder.

Bankotsu kissed the top of her head. "Shh, that's it. Just let it all out."

He kept a firm but gentle circle of his arms around her frail body and continued to run his fingers down her back as she wept into his chest.

By the time Kagome had finally cried herself to sleep his eyes had fallen shut as well. He lay there holding her close as they slept.

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: Okay that's the third installment. Enjoy everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend RJ for waiting so patiently and giving me the motivation to finish it.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Four:**

Sango smiled as she inspected her recently repaired Hiraikotsu. Her hand lovingly ran over it. _'Thank you Hiraikotsu for coming back to me and accepting my feelings for the monk.' _A small smile spread across her lips as she heard her name called.

Miroku walked up behind her and hugged her waist. "Sango my sweet, as much as I am enjoying our private time, don't you think it's time we get back to the others?"

She nodded. "You're right Miroku." She turned around and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for accompanying me while I repaired Hiraikotsu."

Miroku grinned. "What man is in his right mind would turn down the chance to be alone with a strong, beautiful woman such as yourself?" His hand slid from her waist to cup her breast, giving it a light squeeze. "A man would have to be insane to give up a chance like this."

Her face bled crimson and her palm connected with his left cheek. "Hentai!"

Kirara mewed and winced as the resounding slap registered in her sensitive ears.

Sango's fist clenched as she flipped her weapon over her shoulder. She stormed over to Kirara with angry strides._ 'Why can't he just be serious for once?'_

Miroku's hand cupped his burning cheek and he smiled fondly. _'I love how cute she gets when she's mad.'_

Kirara transformed into her bigger size and nuzzled Sango's cheek.

Sango sighed heavily and scratched behind Kirara's ears. "Thanks Kirara." She placed a brief kiss on her companion's nose and climbed onto her back.

Her jaw clenched as she felt Miroku mount the neko behind her.

Sango's spine stiffened. "If you try anything else, I'm going to - "

Miroku placed his staff between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face against her left cheek. "You're safe with me Sango."

She snorted. "No woman is safe with you, lech."

Miroku frowned. "That's not true."

Sango gave an unladylike snort and squeezed her knees. "Take us to Kagome and the others."

Kirara roared and flew into the air heading towards Kaede's village.

**XOXOXO:**

A few hours later they flew towards the ground with wide eyes as the surveyed the shattered well.

Sango's stomach roiled and her hand flew to cover her mouth as she carefully dismounted the neko's back. _'Oh Kami, what happened here?'_

Miroku's staff hit the ground and jingled as he steadied himself. _'How in the name of Buddha could this happen?' _His eyes slowly scanned the scattered splinters and he sighed heavily.

Taking slow steps he moved towards the remains and knelt. His hand carefully touched the deep gouges beside what used to be the well. He sighed heavily hanging his head. _'Inuyasha, why would you do something so unforgivable?'_

The splinters crunched under foot as the slayer made her way to stand beside Miroku. Her eyes stared at the gouges and her free hand tightened into a fist. "How could Inuyasha be so heartlessly cruel? And after all she has stood by him through too?"

Miroku stood up and shook his head. "I don't know Sango. It doesn't make any sense."

Sango's jaw clenched. "There is no denying it was him Miroku. Inuyasha is the only one capable of making Tetsuiga work and those gouges were made by his wind scar attack."

Miroku nodded. "True enough. But she should have been able to sit him to stop it, right?"

Sango frowned. "You're right. So why didn't she?"

Shippo barreled into Sango's chest and held her sobbing. "Baka Inuyasha. It was because he wasn't wearing the beads anymore."

Their eyes widened.

Sango gasped. "How is that possible?"

Miroku said firmly. "Only two people have the power to remove those beads."

Sango bit her lip. "We know Kagome would never do that."

Miroku nodded. "Which leaves only one other person..."

'_Kikyo,' _they thought simultaneously.

Sango sighed heavily. "But why would she remove them?"

Miroku shrugged. "Only _she_ can answer that."

Sango patted Shippo's back. "Shippo, what happened to Kagome after this?"

Shippo wailed. "She ran off and left me here." He sniffled and rubbed his nose into her uniform front. "She didn't come back either." His tiny hands tightened their hold and his shoulders shook.

Sango sighed heavily and pat his back. "It's okay Shippo. We will find her. Don't worry."

Miroku carefully pulled the sobbing kit into his arms and tried to calm him down. "Do you know which direction she left in?"

Shippo wailed harder and continued crying.

Sango's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. _'Inuyasha, you just wait until I get my hands on you…' _

Kirara walked over careful to avoid the splinters and mewed.

Sango pat her hand. "Don't worry Kirara, we will find her." She stared at the vast open land and sighed._ 'I just hope that Kagome is safe… wherever she is.'_

Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go find Kaede and see if she can tell us anything more."

Sango nodded.

The small group walked down the hill towards the village.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome woke up to the feeling of strong arms holding her. She blinked and tried to sit up, only to find herself held in place.

She frowned and stared at the man beside her. Her eyes widened. _'Bankotsu,' _she blinked a few times. _'This is so weird. Here I am traveling with someone that I considered the enemy not that long ago.'_

Though Bankotsu was deep asleep his lips formed into a pout.

She bit her bottom lip to hold back a giggle. _'Wow he looks so adorable when he does that.' _Her eyes slowly scanned his face. She smiled. _'His eyebrows are thick and full. His nose is straight. His cheekbones are high and his jaw is somewhat square, giving his face a bit of a rugged look.'_

She chuckled in her mind. '_Normally he exudes a dangerous vibe. His looks combine with his 'keep away' aura to make even the bravest person think twice about approaching him.' _She tapped her chin as her mind replayed the few times she had watched him while he was fighting Inuyasha.

She remembered how he had easily matched Inuyasha in speed and strength. She stared back down at his face and smiled._ 'When Bankotsu is asleep like this he seems almost peaceful.' _Her hand reached out to lightly run a finger along his jaw line.

'_He looks so handsome.' _Her eyes widened and her cheeks warmed up as she ducked her head. '_What? Where did that come from?' _She was jolted out of her thoughts by a strong hand grabbing hers.

She blinked.

Bankotsu noticed her blush and raised a brow. "What's with the blush?"

Her face became hotter. "Um, morning," She whispered refusing to meet his eyes.

Bankotsu smirked and pulled her to fall on his chest. His arms held her waist and lower back keeping her from moving. "Morning to you too," He grinned and briefly kissed her forehead.

She stared at him with wide eyes and a bright blush. "What was that for?"

He chuckled and released her, sitting up. He gave her a goofy grin. "Next time don't try to touch me unless you actually mean to follow it up." He stood up and tied his armor in place.

She blinked. Her eyes narrowed at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He smirked._ 'She's such an innocent.' _He stared into her eyes and spoke firmly. "Stay here while I have breakfast sent up." Without waiting for an answer he walked out the door with Banryu in hand.

She huffed and glared at the door. _'He didn't explain anything, jerk!' _he fists hit the bed and she kicked her feet. "What the hell was I thinking when I almost touched him?" She stood up and paced. _'I must have been out of my mind.' _She snorted. "He may be cute, but he's still a jerk!"

Her eyes widened like saucers. '_Oh no Kagome, don't even go there. He may be attractive and exciting, but he's also deadly.'_ She frowned and fell back onto the bed with a long drawn out sigh. _'Guys like him are nothing but trouble – with a capitol T.'_

Tears burned her eyes. _'Haven't you been through enough heartache already with Inubaka?' _Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Her arm covered her eyes and she sobbed. _'You are not getting involved with another fighter. It will only end in heartache.'_

Tears leaked from her eyes and fell to the futon beneath her. Soft sobs filled the room and she curled into the fetal position. _'It will only end in heartache.'_ She silently admonished herself.

She started when a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you still upset about last night?"

Her eyes flew open and she tried to wipe the wetness from her face. "Iie," she sighed and hugged her knees. She blinked as she felt herself wrapped in his arms and pulled to his chest.

He pressed her face to his shoulder. "It's okay you know. If you need to cry, then go ahead."

She blinked and then sobbed in his arms. _'Why is he so kind to me?'_ She silently commanded her body to pull free of his tempting embrace, but it refused.

Bankotsu brushed his hand up and down her back until her sobs faded away.

A knock was heard at the door. He stood up and walked over to open the door.

Tray after tray was carried in. The aromas of fresh bread, scrambled eggs, sausage, french toast, and fresh fruits filled the air.

Kagome gasped. "What is this?"

Bankotsu grinned. "Breakfast," He nodded and thanked the carriers as they placed fresh squeezed orange juice and warm milk in the middle of the small feast.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "This is way too much."

Bankotsu chuckled. "Iie, it should do quite nicely though." After the last person left he closed the door and walked over to sit by the food.

He raised a brow. "Are you going to stand there gaping, or are you going to get over here and join me for breakfast?"

Her jaw snapped shut and she blushed making her way to sit across from him.

He nodded and spoke up. "I'm not a servant, so just help yourself."

She nodded. "Um, thank you." She reached over taking a bowl of scrambled eggs, some sausage, a few pieces of fruit and some french toast.

He warned. "The milk is fresh so it will be warm."

She blinked. "It tastes different."

He smiled. "It's from one of the best milking goats in the area." He grinned. "After all, I accept nothing but the best of everything."

She blinked. "I figured as much." She bit into her french toast and savored the mixed flavors of the bread, powdered sugar, and syrup.

He watched her eating and nodded._ 'Good at least she's getting a decent appetite.' _He used his chopsticks and ate some of his eggs and a sausage link.

After their hearty breakfast, Bankotsu and Kagome walked out to the counter. Banryu leaned against her owner's shoulder. He slapped the counter top. "Yo inn keeper."

The balding man scurried out of his room. "Hai sir?"

Bankotsu stared at him. "Make sure my room is clean when I get back. I also expect to find clean sheets on the futons."

Bankotsu spun on his heel and led Kagome away by the elbow.

"Where are we going?"

Bankotsu sighed. "I need some fresh air before I start climbing the walls. You could use some fresh air too. It'll do you some good."

She nodded. "It seems like I'm always saying thank you anymore." A small smile crossed her lips.

He chuckled, "Well don't anymore. We're traveling companions now, so there is no need to keep thanking me."

She smiled and nodded. _'I'll try to remember that.' _She grabbed her bow with her hand and sighed. "This is weird."

He blinked. "Eh? What is?"

She sighed. "Not long ago we were on opposing sides and now we're traveling together." She gave a nervous chuckle.

Bankotsu frowned. "True, but we're not enemies now."

She nodded. "True. So, how did you come back this time?"

His freehand rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually I have no clue." He glanced at her gauging her reaction.

She frowned. "She said you have no shards either."

He grinned. "Right. No crummy shards holding my life at their mercy. This time I'm flesh and blood, baby."

She blinked. "It'll take some time to get used to you being… uh…"

He grinned. "It will take some time for both of us to get used to all the um… changes."

She nodded. "I never expected you to be so… well human."

He chuckled. "I never expected to get along with a Miko either, I can assure you."

She blinked. _'Makes since seeing as Mercenaries and Mikos are polar opposites. I doubt they usually get a long at all.' _She sighed heavily.

Bankotsu smirked. "Hey, don't sweat it. You're different than other girls I've known."

She frowned. "Different how?" She titled her head to get a better look at him.

He sighed. "Kagome, I'm a mercenary. Let's just say the girls I've known have been one of two things and usually both."

She blinked. "Eh? How so?"

He stared at her a minute. "They either wanted to be able to claim they'd had a mercenary, or they wanted money."

She scrunched her face. "Yuck. I think I get it."

He chuckled. "To be honest, I've never traveled with a girl before. They were to warm my bed or pour my sake."

She sighed. "At least you're honest about how you see women."

He nodded. "You're thinking about Inuyasha, ne?"

She huffed. "Iie! More like where I went wrong with him."

Bankotsu asked blankly. "You were attracted to him, ne?"

She sighed heavily. She whispered. "I loved him." She looked at the road they were traveling down.

Bankotsu winced. "Ouch, and then he went and…"

She scowled and her jaw tightened.

He blinked. "Tell you what, why don't we sit a spell." He pointed to a spot under a big shade tree and by the water.

She nodded.

They sat beneath the tree and stared at the water in silence, each lost to their own thoughts.

'_So she loved that worthless mutt, eh?'_ He frowned and absentmindedly rubbed a hand along Banryu's large blade. _'That could explain why she hates him so much now.' _

He watched her hug her knees to her chest and stare out at the water.

She sighed heavily._ 'I'm such a baka. Why didn't I see it before it was too late?' _She frowned and worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't even blame yourself for what happened, Kagome. Inuyasha is a douche, plain and simple."

She blinked. "How did you -"

He chuckled. "I could tell by your actions that you were thinking about it."

She frowned. "Am I that transparent?"

He shook his head. "Lie, part of the reason I'm so good at what I do is that I've learned how to read other people by their actions."

She frowned.

He lifted her chin with a knuckle making her stare into his eyes. "Stop wasting time thinking of that loser, and start focusing on the here and now." He used his thumb to gently wipe away a stray tear. "He's not worth it Kagome. He never was."

She gasped softly and nodded. "You're right he's not."

She took them both by surprise when she pushed into his arms and hugged him. "You're like the only one who understands what I'm feeling. Why is that?"

He chuckled halfheartedly. "I've been through it myself."

She blinked and pulled back to stare at him. "Really?"

He saw the inquisitive look in her eyes and sighed heavily. His tone flattened. "Don't ask." He stood up and carried Banryu over to the river.

She blinked and watched him walk away_. 'What happened that he doesn't want to discuss it?' _She noted his tense posture and sighed._ 'He sure is tense all of a sudden.' _She tapped her chin trying to figure it out. She sighed._ 'I'll have to wrest the information from him, but how?'_

Bankotsu cupped his free hand and dipped it into the cool water, lifting it to his lips. He drank the water and glared into the river. He could feel the tension in his shoulders as the old anger rose to the surface.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter everyone. Enjoy XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend RJ for all of his help getting me over those blasted writer's blocks. Thank you RJ. I know how much you like surprises, so I've squashed a hint of one in at the end! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Five:**

They walked into the village and stopped at the old miko's hut.

"Kaede, are you here?"

She walked outside cleaning her hands on a rag. "It's good that ye have returned Sango."

Miroku cleared his throat. "We saw the well and Shippo has told us a little of what went on."

Kaede nodded. "Aye, Kagome has yet to return." Her withered face formed a sad smile. "I get the feeling she may not return this time."

Miroku nodded. "We feel the same."

Sango shifted the weight on her back. "Did she give any hint as to where she might have gone?"

Kaede frowned. "Nay child she did not."

Miroku shook his head. "Without a way to return to her family and with us gone, you don't think she would seek out Kouga do you?"

Sango chewed her bottom lip. "I don't think so Miroku. I mean he would have come by to attack Inuyasha if she had."

Shippo frowned. "Good point. After all Kouga is very… protective of Kagome."

Miroku nodded. "True. Speaking of which, where is Inuyasha?"

Kaede spoke plainly. "Last I saw Inuyasha was out by the river."

Sango grunted. "Thanks." She spun around and stomped towards the river.

Miroku's eyes widened. "Uh oh, come on Shippo, we may be needed to play referee."

They followed after the slayer knowing that a fight was inevitable.

Sango spotted Inuyasha entering the field and her grip tightened on her weapon.

"How could you do something so unforgivable?" Her jaw clenched and she readied her weapon. "Inuyasha, how dare you?"

Sango flung Hiraikotsu towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha ducked the weapon and growled. "Oi Sango, what the hell are you attacking me for?"

Her weapon tore through the trees like paper. Debris flew in all directions of the massive boomerang kicking dirt into the air. She ran forward and drew her katana jumping into the air.

Inuyasha parried the returning boomerang with Tetsusaiga and narrowly avoided being cleaved in half. Amber eyes narrowed and he snorted, sending the demon weapon away from his body. "You better watch where you're aiming that damned thing, woman."

Sango grabbed the grip of her larger weapon and swung it in a half arc at Inuyasha. She followed up with a horizontal slash of her blade and then kicked Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha stared at his torn haori and growled. "You bitch. My mother gave me this robe!" He raised his sword ready to strike.

"You completely destroyed any chance of Kagome going back home!" Sango retorted. She back-flipped to avoid his strike and dashed behind him. She smashed Hiraikotsu into Inuyasha's abdomen and sent him flying back into the forest.

Sango stared into the forest and saw a small light. As it got closer it grew brighter and branched off into three segments.

"Oh shit!" Sango quickly rolled to the side. Her leg and left arm was caught in the edge of the beam. Blood oozed freely from the deep gashes in her skin. She hissed and stared at her torn uniform and grunted. She forced herself to stand and continue fighting.

Between pained breathes Sango spoke. "You really are a bastard you know that? If those damn beads were still on, you would really be in for it now."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Oi, you started it." He raised the Tetsusaiga once more.

"Yeah, and I'm going to finish it too." Sango's gaze hardened. Although crippled Sango still moved with great speed. She jumped into the air and crashed Hiraikotsu onto Inuyasha's back causing him to stumble forwards and fall. Her Manriki-chain wrapped around his foot causing him to land on his face.

She whipped out her blade and rolled him onto his back. She stabbed his arm pinning it to the earthen soil and held him in place with her knees on his chest. Her free hand pinned his other arm to the side of his head. Her normally warm brown eyes turned cold and narrowed at him. "If she gets hurt and we aren't there to protect her, I will _never _forgive you." She rolled off of him and slowly stood to her feet cradling her wounded arm.

She took a deep breath steeling herself against the pain. She yanked her chain free of his foot and whipped into the air. It collided with his mid section.

His breath left in a rush and he held his bruised stomach feeling like Kouga had punched him.

She flicked her chain around her wrist and yanked her sword free. "Remember Inuyasha, if _any_ harm comes to Kagome, you're in deep shit." She flipped her sword sending the blood flying into the air and slid it back into the sheath at her waist with her eyes locked to his. "I have half a mind to ask Kaede to fasten you a new set of beads for you."

Inuyasha huffed. "Keh, whatever. I'd just have Kikyo remove them again."

Sango grunted. "I figured as much." She walked away with her shoulders straight and her head held high.

Miroku sighed_. 'At least it's over for now.'_ He turned to Shippo. "It's a good thing she's never gotten that mad at me before."

Shippo nodded vigorously. "Sure is."

Sango picked up her demon boomerang and walked down to Kaede's hut.

Miroku gripped his staff and stared at Inuyasha shaking his head. "Shippo, let's go make sure that she's okay."

Shippo nodded and rode on the monk's shoulder.

Inuyasha's jaw clenched and he snorted. _'Crazy bitch, she must be near her heat cycle.'_ He picked up his sword and put it away before walking off into the woods cradling his wounded arm.

**XOXOXO:**

_'I will not make myself look like a fool by talking about that again.' _He wiped his mouth and stood up. His fist tightened and struck the bark of a tree, causing the bark to splinter and the large tree to shake.

He punched the tree again. The tree shuddered and a large crack ran around its base. He punched it once more and the tree fell to the earth with a loud crash kicking up large amounts of dirt, dust, and debris into the air.

Kagome blinked and stood up. She walked up behind him and whispered just loud enough for Bankotsu to hear her. "Bankotsu, please calm down." She enveloped him in a warm hug.

Bankotsu's body trembled with the effort of restraining his anger. "And just how the hell am I supposed to do that?" He shouted. "You can be really annoying sometimes."

A large shadow passed overhead, but they didn't notice it.

Kagome closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. "Bankotsu, I won't betray you. I trust you with my life." She buried her face into the back of Bankotsu's shoulder. "I just wish you'd do the same." Her tears soaked into the back of his haori.

His spine stiffened and he stood ramrod straight. For a minute his breath froze trapped in his lungs. His teeth ground together_._ "Let go."

She hugged him tighter. _'That part about me being annoying may sting, but he needs to be held.'_

His hands easily pried her arms from around his body. He stepped forward and whirled around. His eyes narrowed and his tone was cold."I don't trust anyone but myself and Jakotsu, who is dead now. So I only trust myself now."

Her eyes widened. "But, I won't hurt you." She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. "Please, don't shut me out like Inuyasha always did. I - "

The sound of flesh striking flesh rang in the air.

Kagome collided with the ground and her eyes filled with moisture. Her hand flew to her swelling cheek and she slowly stood to her feet. _'He… he struck me.' _She stumbled wiggled her jaw a bit and winced from the pain.

"Don't you _ever_ compare my actions to that worthless waste of flesh again!" His nostrils flared as he worked to reign in his temper. His hand trembled. Ice cold eyes glared at her.

For a full minute the only sound either could either was the pounding of their own hearts. That was shattered by the sound of Bankotsu's knuckles cracking as the hand he'd struck Kagome with clenched into a fist.

Bankotsu's heart squeezed so hard he couldn't breathe for a full second as he watched in slow motion as a single crystalline drop slid down her cheek.

She stared at him in utter disbelief for a few seconds and then her eyes narrowed. Venom dripped from her voice. "You bastard," She spun around stomping towards the trees.

_'He's just like the rest of them.' _She wiped agitatedly at the tears spilling down her cheeks. The salt from her tears made the wound burn even more as she picked up her bow. She jerked her quiver of arrows onto her back and stormed into the trees. _'Screw this.'_

She tore off into the woods blinded by her tears and her anger. _'Who the hell does that arrogant bastard think he is hitting me?' _ She snorted. _'Men are all alike.' _She hung her head and sighed heavily. _'I was a fool to think even for a brief second, that he might have been different.' _

Her hands were on either side of her face as she shook her head back and forth. _'Baka Kagome. You just never learn, do you?'_

For a split second she was sorely tempted to just curl into a ball and cry again, but she was sick of always crying. _'It seems like that is all I ever do these days.' _

Her teeth clenched and her head shot up. Her shoulders straightened and she took a deep breath. _'No more. I am not a damned helpless female like most of the women of this time and I am tired of depending on others, especially men.' _She snorted derisively.

Her hand tightened on her bow and she closed her eyes. She took another deep breath. She opened her eyes and stared at the ground, fighting back more unwanted tears. She stomped through the underbrush not even looking back.

Bankotsu stood there staring at the empty space in front of him. He flexed the fingers of his fisted hand and sighed heavily_. 'Real smooth.' _He seethed with his face turning red.

"Sonuva bitch!" He elbowed a tree. "Way to fucking go! Bravo Bankotsu, you just won asshole of the year!" He flung Banryu towards the trees behind him. "She was only trying to help you and you slapped her!"

A furious growl ripped from his lips as Bankotsu grabbed Banryu's hilt ripping his weapon from the trunk of a nearly halved tree. He sat on one of the tree stumps. He held his head in his hands and sighed heavily. "I just really fucked up." His fist punched his thigh._ 'Damnit all to hell!'_

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome continued through the woods unaware of the large shadow hovering over the treetops. She walked into another open field and huffed._ 'That jerk can just go back to hell for all I care. I'll find the shards alone.' _Soon as the thought entered her mind, her body flooded with a familiar sensation.

Despite the pain it caused her jaw fell slightly open. Her eyes began slowly scanning the entire area around her. She sighed. _'It's very feint, but there is definitely a jewel shard nearby.'_

A loud screech pierced the air above her. She looked up and her eyes widened_. 'It's in that bird.'_

A bird demon began to slowly glide down from the sky. She watched as the massive bird landed on the hill top.

Despite the strong winds from the birds flapping wings as it landed over two hundred and seventy five feet away, she kept balance and aimed her bow. _'All I have to do is hit the shard. My purification arrow should do the rest.'_

She gasped at the sheer size of the fowl._'Wow, that bird is huge! It must be at least sixty five feet long from beak to tail.' _She watched as the bird tucked its wings to its side and stared at her.

Her heart slammed in her chest and her eyes widened. _'I don't like the look it's giving me.' _She watched it's head bob down to stare directly at her. "You stay away from me demon." She took aim. "All I want is the shard you're carrying."

She steadied her trembling hands and forced her body to cooperate. _'I'm a priestess, so I can do this.' _She looked for the shard's location and found it in the bird's chest_. 'Hit the mark,'_ her hand pulled back and she let the arrow fly.

The demon bird cawed and reader back, flapping its wings rapidly. This of course sent a massive wind gust towards its prey. Her arrow veered off course and smacked into a tree.

Kagome used her arms to block the wind from her vision and yelled. "That is it! I've had enough of you, demon!" She dug her heels into the earth and tried to steady her bow. _'Come on, I just need one good shot.' _

The demon flapped its wings harder, cawing again. The wind from its wings knocked her down and she started scrambling backwards.

"Get away from me!"

Bankotsu's head shot up and he jumped to his feet. _'That's Kagome's voice'_

Kagome tried to focus her spiritual powers into her hands, but was too scared to concentrate enough for it to work. A terrified shriek ripped past Kagome's lips as the demon spread its massive wings advancing towards her.

_'Is that a wing?'_ Bankotsu grabbed Banryu. _'Kagome's in trouble!' _He ran off in the direction where he saw black spike over the tops of the trees.

Kagome spotted her bow and one unbroken arrow. She scooped up her bow and the arrow. "Hit the mark!" The arrow flew stabbing into the demon's left wing.

He shrieked in pain and anger as her purification power surged through the wing and made it go numb. The bird retaliated by lifting one of its feet.

Kagome stared at the seven inch long talons and screamed again. "Stay away!" She crawled back to avoid being shredded by the sharp talons.

After missing her with its talons, the bird gave a shrill cry and arched its wing striking her with it.

Kagome was thrown into a tree and hissed shakily as her body dropped to the ground. She inhaled a ragged breath and tried not to move. _'Ow, shit.' _Her eyes watered from the pain wracking her body. _'I'm really beginning to hate birds.'_

As the bird advanced towards her, Bankotsu broke through the trees.

"Iie you don't, bird brain!"

Banryu cut through the bird's flexed wing like a hot knife through butter.

He moved so that his body was between Kagome's downed form and the demon's carcass. "Oi feather head, you're battle is with me now."

Kagome sucked air through her teeth. "There is a jewel shard in its chest." She managed to get out before falling unconscious.

Bankotsu snorted. _'Crazy girl, she should never have run off alone like that.' _He glared at the bird. "Okay now just hand over the shard and I'll give you a quick death."

The bird shrieked and tried to make its other wing move, but it was still numb.

Bankotsu smirked. "So you've got a bum wing eh?" He grinned evilly. "Heh, I'll just put you out of your misery right now," His arm swung and Banryu danced gracefully in a large arc, easily decapitating the massive bird.

He sighed heavily. "Another weak demon. This thing was no challenge at all." He snorted and Banryu's tip sunk into the breast cavity. Liquid crimson flew in every direction when he ripped his blade free. He caught the shard in his hand and smirked. _'Another shard for our collection.' _He safely tucked it into his haori.

He turned around and walked towards Kagome. He knelt beside her and felt for her pulse._ 'At least she's still alive.' _He noticed a bloody spot on her head, and some scrapes down her arms. _'I'll have to get a better look at those wounds though.'_

He strapped Banryu on his back and carefully scooped the prone girl into his arms. He stood up and walked back the way they had come from.

**XOXOXO:**

Upon reaching the inn he carried her to their room and kicked the door shut. _'At least they got the clean sheets that I asked for.'_ He gently eased her onto the futon and leaned Banryu against the wall. He walked into the bathroom and brought out all of the things he would need to tend her wounds.

He started by opening her kimono and checking for wounds. For a moment his mouth went dry as he stared at her ample chest which was only covered by a hint of black material.

He swallowed and shook his head trying to dislodge the lecherous thoughts running through it._ 'There will be plenty of time to ogle her flesh later. Right now I need to make sure that nothing is broken.'_

He jaw hardened and his hands gently probed her ribs for a minute on each side. He let out a long sigh. _'So far nothing seems broken.' _He tended a few scrapes along one side of her ribs and then closed the kimono.

He took a few deep breaths and forced his body to calm down.

_'She'd probably bitch at me if she knew that I'd opened it.' _A smirk spread across his lips. He picked up a cloth and dipped it into the warm water. He thoroughly cleaned the wound on the side of her head, flushing it by squeezing some of the clean water onto the wound. _'She might have a concussion so I'll have to watch for that.' _

His hand moved down the swollen side of her face and he scowled. A wave of intense anger ran through him to the point that he was ready to kill the bastard who hurt her, very slowly - until he remembered that _he_ was the one who hit her.

His breath rushed out in a long sigh and his stomach churned. He swallowed the bile trying to rise. His fist tightened around the cloth and he took a few deep breaths. After calming himself down he continued to take care of her.

Once all of her wounds had been tended to, he dropped the cloth into the bowl of water and carried everything back to the bathroom. He disposed of everything and walked back into the room. He sat next to the futon and ran a hand through his hair. _'At least she can't try to wring my past from me while she's out.'_

He stared at her small body for a long tense moment. Seeing how pale the un-bruised side of her face was, he frowned. _'I'll have to wake her in a few hours to make sure she doesn't have a concussion.' _His finger lightly traced her swollen cheek and his stomach roiled again.

Bankotsu pulled the shard from his haori and stared at it. _'With enough of these I could bring Jakotsu and the others back… minus that traitorous bastard Renkotsu.' _He tossed the shard into the air and closed his fist around it. _'The question is… should I bring them back, or just leave them to rest in peace?' _

Part of him really wanted to bring his brothers back again. The other part of him wondered if it would be a mistake. _'Jakotsu sure would have a hissy fit if I made him travel with a woman in the group.'_ He stared at his closed hand and then to Kagome's unconscious form, lost deep in thought.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter everyone. Enjoy! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: A huge thank you to my friend RJ for helping to keep me on task so that I could finish this chapter and begin the next one. With you around the stumbling writer's blocks get broken through much faster! XD**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Six:**

Bankotsu sat next to the futon; the sound of flesh striking flesh rang through his head like a constant drum beat. He saw his open hand connecting against Kagome's cheek in slow motion. He snarled at the thought. He bit his lip and blood trickled out of his mouth in a small steady stream. The scene played over and over in his head.

He swallowed a deep breath of air and closed his eyes tight, attempting to flush the image out of his mind's eye. It only made the image sharper and clearer. His hand tightened into a fist and his other punched his thigh.

Bankotsu saw the image playing over and over in his head constantly. He saw his hand landing firmly on her cheek and the rise of a small dust cloud as she fell to the ground with a thud. He watched her hold her cheek in an attempt to quell the sting. The disbelief in her eyes was unbearable. His breath came out ragged.

He felt a strange feeling gnawing away deep inside his gut. He couldn't describe it in words, but he'd never felt it before. Whatever it was… it made him feel like the biggest heel in the world. As the image replayed again, his stomach churned and he had to fight to keep from throwing up.

Bankotsu shifted around a bit hoping it would ease the feeling, but it didn't help any. Each time he watched his hand strike her soft cheek he shifted a bit more. His eyes shot open and he ran a hand through his bangs.

His eyes slowly traveled over her unconscious form landing on her bruised cheek. He winced. _'There wasn't much bruising along the rest of her body, at least not more than one would expect to see after being slammed into a tree.' _

He frowned._ 'That one across her abdomen looked strange.' _He opened her kimono and checked on it. He sighed. _'It's getting darker than the other bruises. I hope she will be okay.' _

'_But what if she's not?' _His stomach roiled a protest and that strange feeling clawing in his belly intensified.

It had been only two hours since he had last woken her and checked her eyes for signs of a concussion. _'She was fine then.' _His hand reached out to stroke her cheek, but froze less than half an inch from her face. His hand trembled a second before he pulled it back and dropped it to his side.

Bankotsu expelled a long drawn sigh. He hung his head and his hands covered his face. _'She didn't deserve to have this happen.' _His hand dropped and his eyes darted to the prone girl. His hand absentmindedly slid into his haori and wrapped around the shard.

He sighed heavily and stood up pacing the floor with his hands locked behind his back. _'What am I going to do?' _His eyes drifted over to Kagome. _'If I bring back the guys, Jakotsu will never stop complaining about a woman traveling with us.' _His eyes lowered to the floor before his inhaled deeply and expelled a rushed breath. He paced again. _'I miss the good ole days when the guys were with me.'_

His mind replayed a bit of the good ole days and he sighed longingly. _'Those were the good times.' _He stared at the girl on the futon and shook his head_. 'I never would have expected to be traveling with her of all people… I wonder what the others would say?'_

Bankotsu snorted. _'I know what Jakotsu would say.' _He stared at the wall and shook his head. He paced across the room while he tried to figure out what to do. _'It would be nice to have Jakotsu back.' _He scowled and rolled his eyes still pacing._ 'However I know Jakotsu and his constant bitching about the girl traveling with us along with his nonstop nagging to get rid of her would drive me nuts.' _He stared at the shard and sighed.

'_With this single shard I could bring Jakotsu back if nothing else.'_ He tossed the shard into the air and caught it placing it back inside his haori. He started sound of Kagome coughing and gasping tore him from his thoughts.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome's heart slammed against her chest as she felt the liquid closing in on her. Her arms flailed around trying to find something solid to grab onto as she felt herself sinking further into its depths. An intense pain wracked her body as she tried to keep her head above the tangy liquid.

Her lungs felt as if they were being crushed as the liquid pushed in on her from all sides. Her breathing became shallow as she sank further. The walls of liquid caved in over her head.

Despite the liquid surrounding her she coughed and shook her head in denial. She struggled for breath ignoring the burning in her arms and legs. Adrenaline surged through her body as she kicked. Her arms shook as she tried in vain to propel her body to the surface.

As she felt her eyes trying to shut and watched the surface grow further away, a pair of arms plunged into the treacherous liquid and wrapped snugly around her body lifting her to the surface.

Kagome's lungs ached and she coughed repeatedly.

"Hang on, I've got you."

Her kimono was shoved open. She cried out as a sharp pain stabbed through her abdomen. She felt the tip of something sharp poke through her skin and hissed.

She felt a large warm hand cover the part of her abdomen that hurt and sighed. She pulled back and stared up at the person. _'Bankotsu?' _Her eyes widened as she noticed the red splotches on his haori. _'Is that blood?' _

Kagome coughed a metallic taste expelling it into her hand. She blinked at the small, warm, gooey splotches and stared at him. "Why am I coughing up blood?"

Bankotsu's jaw clenched. "It should stop here soon." He removed his hand from her stomach.

She stared at the spot he'd shoved the jewel shard into her and gasped.

He stated firmly. "After I killed the demon and retrieved the shard, I carried you back to the inn." He rubbed his shoulder and sighed. "The bruise on your stomach seemed strange so I've been keeping a close watch on you just in case anything like this happened."

She titled her head and stared at him with her eyebrows drawn together and her lips pursed. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. She blinked a few times and then stared into his eyes.

He saw the questioning look in her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

Kagome spoke bluntly. "You are a strange man."

He blinked. "Really, how so?"

She sent him a fierce glare. "One minute you hit me and act like you can't stand me near you," Her eyes took on a puzzled look. "The next you're rescuing me from a demon, tending my wounds…"

Kagome took a deep breath glad that the pain had eased a bit. "Why bother saving my life?"

"I guess I've gotten used to having you around." Bankotsu's shoulders lifted in a halfhearted shrug and he stared at the floor. "I find myself enjoying your company… most times."

She blinked. "Then why did you hit me?" She stared at the bed sheets. Her fingers plucked invisible threads.

He sighed heavily and sat beside her. His thumb titled her chin up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry I hit you."

She blinked again._ 'Did he just apologize to me?'_

His thumb gently traced the bruise on her cheek. "It looks like the swelling has finally gone down."

Kagome inhaled sharply as his thumb gently ran along her cheek.

Bankotsu sighed heavily. "Listen, your body needs rest so it can heal."

She stared at him with concern in her big eyes. "But what if - ?"

He assured. "We are leaving the shard in you until your body is fully healed. Nothing else will go wrong." He gently laid her back. "Rest as much as you can today and tonight, because tomorrow we are leaving as planned."

**XOXOXO:**

_'I can't just lay here doing nothing.'_ Sango sighed heavily and finished sewing the tears in her slayer uniform. She stared at the gauze wrapped around her arm and snorted. _'I never expected to be on the receiving end of Inuyasha's wind-scar.' _

Her mind flashed back to the light barreling towards her and she felt her heart slam against her chest. She shook her head and stared at her wrapped arm. _'It's a good thing that I only caught the tail end of the attack. I won't be able to use this arm for any real fighting for at least a few days.'_

Despite her injuries Sango dressed in her slayer uniform and tied her folded Kimono into the small satchel on her back. She used her uninjured arm to lift Hiraikotsu onto her back and walked out of the hut.

Miroku stood from his spot next to the hut and frowned. "Sango, are you sure you should be carrying that thing just yet?"

She shrugged. "I'm using my good arm to carry it."

His frowned deepened. "Still I think you should wait a day or two and rest up some."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Miroku, I can't just sit here doing nothing while my best friend is out there alone and facing who knows what." She shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Are you going to help me find her or do I go alone?"

Miroku sighed. "At least wait until Lady Kaede returns with the herbs we need to properly heal your wounds. Once she and Shippo have returned, I will accompany you to search for Kagome."

She nodded. "Very well," She shifted her large weapon to rest against the hut and sat against the outside wall of the hut.

Miroku sat against the wall. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

Sango smiled. "I'm fine Miroku."

He smiled back. "You're a strong woman Sango."

Her eyes lit up at the compliment. "I'm a warrior Miroku. I've battled against all kinds of demons and won."

He nodded. "True," He stared into her eyes. "I bet you've looked beautiful every time too."

Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

Miroku's hand reached out intending to turn her to face him as Shippo's excited voice came around the corner.

"Do you really think so, Kaede?"

Miroku sighed and dropped his hand. _'Darn it, I was close this time too.' _

"Hai Shippo, after all last time we spoke, Kagome said she was mighty proud of how far you've been coming along in your training."

Shippo's small chest puffed out and he grinned. "I've been working really hard to perfect my new move."

Kaede came around the corner carrying her basket of herbs. "I can tell. Your fox fire has gotten stronger too."

Shippo's eyes lit up. "You noticed?"

Kaede sent him a warm smile. "Hai, I did."

Shippo bounded into Sango's lap. "Did you hear that Sango?"

Sango smiled and gave the kit a small hug. "Hai Shippo."

Green eyes stared at her filled with happiness.

"Well now, I see ye have recovered quickly Sango." Kaede carried her basket inside the hut. She sent some of the different herbs into a small cloth and tied the bundle securely. She walked back outside and passed the bundle to Miroku.

She stared at his questioning look and explained, "I know Sango isn't the type for lying about unless it's dire. These herbs are for tending to her wounds while ye are off searching for Kagome."

Sango smiled. She stood to her feet and gave the elder priestess a one armed hug. "Thank you Kaede."

Kaede pat her back. "Ye are welcome child. Bring Kagome back safely."

Sango nodded and placed her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I promise that we will do our best to bring Kagome back safe and sound."

Kaede nodded and laid her hand over Sango's giving it a firm squeeze. "Thank ye child."

Sango used her good arm to pick up her weapon. "Let's be off Miroku."

Miroku tucked the bundle of herbs safely inside his kimono and nodded.

Shippo frowned. "Wait, shouldn't we collect Kagome's stuff and take it with us?"

Miroku tapped his chin. "Good idea Shippo. I'm sure she will want her things."

The trio walked over to where her bag had spilled and carefully collected all of its contents, putting them back into the yellow bag.

Miroku closed the lid. "Okay, I think that's all of it." He slipped the bag onto his back and grunted. "How in the world can Kagome carry all of this most of the time?"

Sango shrugged. "It can't be that heavy, at least not compared to my Hiraikotsu."

Miroku chuckled. "That's true." He shifted the bag on his back adjusting the straps to lie against his shoulders. He picked up his staff. "Ready when you are, Sango."

She nodded. "Let's get going then. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Shippo rode on Miroku's left shoulder and Kirara rode on his other shoulder.

Inuyasha was sitting up in the highest branch of the Sacred Tree silently fuming about Sango's little show of defiance. He stared at his arm and grunted_. 'At least it's almost fully healed.'_

The wind shifted and he noticed that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara's scents were all fading away from him. _'What are they up to now?' _His hand went to the scabbard on his hip and he jumped out of the tree landing gracefully on his feet.

He walked up behind them. "Oi, you weren't actually planning to leave without me now were you?"

Sango turned around and glared at him. "It's your fault Kagome left. We're going to bring her back and if you hurt her again, I'll kick your ass!"

His claws tapped his scabbard. "Whatever." He stared at Miroku. "So let's get moving."

Sango snorted. "What makes you think we even want your company?"

Inuyasha's brow rose. "Despite the animosity between us right now we're still a team. Besides, you'll need me around if any demons come along, especially considering you still aren't completely recovered."

Sango sighed heavily and clenched her teeth. As much as she wanted to tell him to fuck off, she couldn't argue with his reasoning.

Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know you're still mad at Inuyasha, we all are. But, he does make a good point, Sango. We really could use another fighter in case of any trouble."

She growled. "Fine, but if he screws up or hurts Kagome even one more time, I'm gonna beat his ass to a bloody pulp."

Inuyasha bit back a grin. _'It's nice to see some things never change.' _He turned around calling out over his shoulder. "We can stand here and continue arguing or we can get moving," With that he started walking away from the village expecting the others to follow him, which they did.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's the end of chapter six. Enjoy everyone. XD**

**P.S. Please be sure to vote in the poll on my profile so I'll know what you would like to see more of.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: My thank goes out to RJ for giving his opinion when I asked about the servants scene and the armor scene. XD  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Seven:**

The next morning Kagome was awakened by a firm hand shaking her shoulder.

"It's time to get up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to focus her eyes. Slowly the sound of his voice registered. "Bankotsu?" she mumbled as she sat up.

He smirked. "Who else?" He pat her upper thigh. "Get up and get dressed." He pointed to the small room off to his left. "The bathroom is over there. But make it quick, we need to eat and then go meet the blacksmith as we arranged."

She nodded and tried not to blush at his hand still touching her thigh.

He smirked and removed his hand and then stood up. "Breakfast should be here any minute." He pulled her up by the arm and led her towards the bathroom. "Remember make it quick."

She nodded and closed the Shoji door. Her face was heated as she tried to make her thigh stop tingling. She rubbed her hand over the skin he'd touched and sighed shaking her head._ 'What is wrong with me?' _She quickly disrobed careful not to get her kimono wet and placed it aside.

She stepped into the small hot spring and smiled as she started scrubbing the dirt and grime from her body, taking head not to upset the bruises. Within ten minutes she was cleaned and dressed in her clean kimono.

She picked up her dirty kimono and carried it into the room. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I take it breakfast arrived?" she asked bemused.

Bankotsu was busy eating his scrambled eggs and sausage and nodded. He motioned her over and swallowed his juice in one gulp. He rubbed the back of his sleeve against his mouth. "Just pass the kimono to the servant girl. She's been instructed to clean and press it while we eat."

Kagome blinked and passed the girl her kimono, before sitting on the cushion across from Bankotsu and making her plate.

Bankotsu noticed her hesitancy and raised a brow. "Is something not to your liking?"

She blushed a bit and folded her hands in her lap. "Iie, I'm just not used to servants."

Bankotsu smirked. "You'll adjust to it in time. After all I accept nothing but the highest quality in every aspect of living," he popped some nuts into his mouth and chewed them.

Bankotsu stared into her eyes and gave a careless shrug. "Most inns will have servant girls." He stuffed his face with some sausage and chased it down with the fresh squeezed juice before continuing, "Some will even have servant boys."

He noticed how little food she had put on her plate and frowned. "You need to eat to keep up your strength." He piled some nuts and fruits and bread onto her plate and spoke point blank. "Don't even think about leaving that spot until you eat all of it either."

"But - "

Bankotsu silenced her protest with a single look. "Your body needs proper nutrition in order to heal." He passed the plate back to her. "Now eat."

Kagome frowned and then rolled her eyes and grumbled beneath her breath. "Hai master," At his unamused look she sighed heavily and picked up her chopsticks eating slowly.

He watched to ensure that the stubborn miko did as instructed before going back to his meal, continuing to keep an eye on her.

She shifted a bit on her cushion and glared at him and then the plate before eating some more.

He bit back a self satisfied smirk and continued eating his meal. It may as well have been a feast but hey, he was a man with a large appetite. He reached for the last link of sausage and blinked when he felt it being tugged from his hand.

Kagome tried to pull it away from him and huffed. "You made me eat all that other rubbish. All I want is the last sausage."

He yanked it over her head and frowned at her hand still clinging to the meat.

She winced expecting to feel an intense pain in her abdomen and blinked when it didn't come.

Bankotsu sighed. "I'll tell you what, we'll split it." He popped the sausage halfway in his mouth and bit down, passing her the other half."

She frowned and whispered. "I should have been in serious pain just now, but I wasn't."

He shrugged and popped the meat into his mouth quickly sending it to his stomach and chasing it down with liquid. He stared at her and smirked. "Did you forget that I put the shard in you?"

She shook her head and frowned. "But my body is actually live flesh. I should have been in pain still."

He shook his head. "Most likely the same substance that allowed my comrades and I to be 'alive' again is currently inside you as a 'fill in' to keep your body functioning until your organs can fully repair themselves."

She frowned. "You think so?"

He nodded. "The shard could also be suppressing your pain."

She tapped her chin and thought back to when she had first met Sango. _'Well, the shard suppressed her pain back then, so I guess it's possible it could be doing the same for me.'_

The servant girl returned and placed the freshly cleaned kimono inside the door before discretely closing the door and leaving the couple to their meal.

Bankotsu finished off the juice and stood to his feet. He held out a hand for her. "Let's get going. The blacksmith should be done by now."

She blinked and placed her small hand into his larger one. Her eyes widened at the tiny electrical jolts that went through her hand as he closed his around hers.

Blushing Kagome pulled her hand free of his and picked up her kimono, sliding it into her small bundle and tying the bundle shut. She slipped it over her shoulder and faced Bankotsu.

"Okay, I'm ready."

He nodded and led her from the inn and over to the blacksmith's home. "Yo, we've come for the armor as agreed."

The blacksmith walked out wiping the sweat from his brow and nodded. "Have ye the money?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed and his free hand planted on his hip. "We will see the armor first old man. If it is as agreed, then you will get your money."

The old man sighed and shook his head. He walked back inside and carried the armor outside, setting it on the table.

He watched Kagome's eyes widen and smiled. "As ye can see sir, the armor is as I promised." He nodded to Kagome. "Go ahead and try it on missy."

Bankotsu passed it to Kagome and helped her slip it on. He tied it in place and stepped back to fully take her appearance in. "How does it feel Kagome?"

She smiled and moved her arms glad that she could still move them. There was a bit more pressure around her chest and waist then she was used to, but she was sure she could adjust to it over time.

She wiggled her feet noticing she had plenty of leg movement too and grinned. "I guess it fits right. I can move my arms and legs freely."

Bankotsu walked around Kagome, examining her new armor for possible flaws and was surprised to find none. He mentally noted that that the armor seemed to fit her just right as if it were designed to do just that, while proving a modest amount of protection. The upper front half accentuated her full chest without leaving it exposed to any possible intrusions.

The latches were as sturdy as his were. _'In time she will learn how to latch and unlatch the armor.' _He nodded his head and circled slowly to the back. The same exquisite care had been crafted into the flat back piece which curved around her natural hips. Bankotsu was also pleased that the armor flared out around her hips before forming a solid skirt which reached down to her mid thighs.

He grinned. _'I see that all the bases have been covered.'_ He turned around and smiled. "You have lived up to your boasting, old man."

The merchant's chest puffed out. "I told ye sir. The armor fits your lady friend like a glove, ne?"

Bankotsu nodded and licked his dry lips. "Hai it does."

The merchant picked up his tools and grinned. "It will also prove just as sturdy as the most accomplished warrior's battle armor."

Bankotsu smirked. He pointed to the delicately inscribed roses and vines entwining around the Kanjis of her name and nodded. "I see that you've personalized it for her as well. Good job." He reached into his haori and withdrew his coin purse. He tossed the agreed upon payment to the old man. "There is your payment as we agreed."

The main scooped up the coins and bowed. "Thank ye sir." He shoved the coins into his haori and pat his chest.

Bankotsu nodded. "We will have your finest bow and a new quiver of arrows as well." He tossed her old garments to the seamstress. "Be sure to dispose of those wretched things once we've left."

She blinked and picked up the bloody top and tattered, indecently short green kimono, holding them as if they were covered in toxic waste. "Of course, sir."

Bankotsu waved her off and went back to the business at hand with the blacksmith.

The man scurried into his hut and brought out the requested items handing them to Bankotsu. "It was a pleasure doing business with ye, sir."

Bankotsu smirked. "I will be sure to return if we have need of more of your fine craftsmanship." He took Kagome's bundle and tied it on her back, leaving room only for the quiver of arrows to slide against her right shoulder. He passed her the new bow. "Okay Kagome, let's go."

Feeling elated Kagome rushed over hugging Bankotsu around the waist. "Thank you so much, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu froze and his spine stiffened. He wasn't used to public displays of affection. He rubbed the back of his neck. _'If people see me being affectionate to her, they may not fear me as much.'_

Kagome stepped back blushing and bowed her head. "I'm sorry, I just–"

Bankotsu forced his shoulders to relax and breathed. He waved offhandedly. "Forget it." With that he walked off expecting her to follow him obediently.

Kagome waved to the blacksmith and then silently followed Bankotsu out of the village. She stared at her new armor and smiled wistfully. _'No one has ever been so kind to me before.' _Her mind flashed back to the time he struck her and she winced, sighing heavily._ 'Although I'm still mad about him hitting me, I am grateful to him for the kindness he's also shown me.' _

Her mind filled with indecision as to which of his traits was strongest. As she tried to figure it out, an awkward silence filled the air between them while they walked off towards their next adventure.

Bankotsu's eyes remained pealed for any possible signs of trouble as he led the way with Kagome walking silently beside him.

**XOXOXO:**

Outside of Edo Inuyasha and the others halted.

Miroku's brows furrowed. "Where should we start looking?" His feet shifted to a better standing position as he waited for the others to respond.

Sango frowned as well. She'd been so set on finding Kagome that she hadn't even thought about how they were going to go about it. "I'm not really sure Miroku."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and gave a decisive snort. "We will start by checking the outlying villages and then we will go from there."

Miroku rubbed his chin and nodded. "That sounds logical." His staff taped the ground and the top jingled.

Sango blinked and nodded. "I agree." She shifted her feet to stand with them shoulder width apart.

Shippo sat down and pouted. He huffed. "We wouldn't have to start anywhere if Inuyasha hadn't run her off." Green eyes narrowed at the hanyou.

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed at the kitsune and his fist clenched. "Why you…"

Sango snarled in an unladylike manner. "He's right Inuyasha, however standing here bitching about it isn't going to find Kagome."

Miroku sighed. "Shippo, try not to anger Inuyasha too much." His hand rubbed the kitsune's head affectionately.

Shippo sat back and pouted more. "Why am I the one in trouble?"

Sango huffed. "Let's go. The nearest village aside from Kaede's is about ten miles away yet." She walked off carrying her weapon and Kirara.

Miroku sighed. "You heard the lady." He followed her, walking with his staff in his hand and Shippo clinging to his shoulder.

Inuyasha grunted and sped up to get in front of Sango and led them towards the direction of the next closest village.

The small group traveled for most of the day before finally arriving at the village.

Sango volunteered to go into the village. "Miroku, you should stay with Inuyasha so that the villagers have no cause to get worried."

Miroku nodded. "Be quick but thorough Sango."

She nodded and walked down the hill. She entered the village and spotted an older looking woman who was hanging laundry on a line outside her hut.

Sango walked up to a woman. "Excuse me miss, but have you seen a young priestess wearing strange clothes around here lately? She'd have black hair with a short green kimono bottom and long white sleeves."

The woman shook her head side to side. "Sorry miss, but we have only seen the priestess Kaede around here and even that was some time back."

Sango's shoulders drooped though she schooled her face into a blank mask. She bowed to the woman. "Thank you for your time."

The village lady nodded and continued hanging her linens on the long line.

The Tajiya walked back over to the others and informed them of what she had been told.

Miroku's hand tightened on his staff. He sighed. "Looks like we shall have to continue on then, eh?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he grunted. "Where the hell could she have gone anyways?"

Miroku shook his head. "With how upset she obviously was, who can be sure?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth._ 'I know that she wouldn't dare go to that flea ridden wolf. She'd know that I would be sure to find her then. How dare she run off like this?' _Inuyasha huffed. "Let's go, we're wasting time since she's not here."

Miroku bowed his head and followed his Hanyou friend. _'And whose fault is it she was so upset, eh?'_

Shippo rode on Miroku's shoulder. _'Oh Kagome, please be safe.' _His tiny hands twisted together as he worried for his mother figure.

Sango placed Kirara on her shoulder and followed the monk. _'We had better find her soon.'_

The Inutachi set off towards the next village all feeling a bit let down at the results from the first village.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**03-18-2011:**

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write this, a lot is going on and I have very little time to myself lately.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Eight:**

Bankotsu and Kagome walked for six hours with no signs of trouble. They came to the deepest part of the forest, where the underbrush was really thick and every ten feet was a low hanging branch. Bankotsu used his free hand to bush a low hanging branch out of the way.

Kagome walked behind him allowing his body to clear the path for her. She blushed when her stomach rumbled loudly.

Bankotsu chuckled. "We will stop and eat soon. It looks like we have a couple hours left before sunset."

She nodded and continued following him. Her feet ached and she was starting to feel lower back pain kicking in._ 'I don't know how much more of this I can take.' _she yawned.

He pushed deeper into the forest with his eyes scanning both sides of their path and then the front of it. An hour later he came to a small clearing about ten feet around with low hanging branches connecting almost forming a circle.

'_It looks like this will have to do.'_ He frowned." Go ahead and make camp. Dig a small fire pit beneath the tree limbs in the middle of the clearing."

She nodded. "What are you going to do?"

He smirked. "I'm going to hunt. Keep your bow handy just in case. I'll be back soon."

She nodded and started digging the fire pit. _'I hope he gets something good tonight. I really don't want fish.' _Once the pit was three feet deep she stood up and gathered some fire wood and small stones. She circled the pit with the stones and sighed. _'I wish I had my lighter or matches. If I did the fire would already be going.' _

She stared at the pit and tapped her chin. "Now what did they do on that nature program?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, they rubbed two sticks together." She picked up two of the sticks and frowned. She held one straight up and down and the other straight side to side and began rubbing. _'Come on spark already.'_

She continued to vigorously rub the sticks together and frowned. _'Why isn't it working?' _She huffed and threw the sticks down. She picked up two of the rocks and slammed them together a few times. "Good grief, spark already!" She slammed them together really hard and tiny sparks flew into the pile of sticks.

She blinked when nothing caught fire. She huffed and threw the rocks down. "A lot of help that was," She sat there glaring at the fire pit as if expecting her glare to start the fire. She growled. "He made it look so easy." She sat there plucking the grass with her fingers. 'What did I miss?' She began listing off how she had watched Bankotsu start one and blinked. "Leaves…"

She stood up and walked around picking up some of the dried leaves. When she had a good handful she carried them over to the pit and sighed. She dropped them into the pit sprinkling them on the wood and picked up the rocks again. "Okay you baka fire, start!" She slammed the stones together a few times and squealed when the sparks started the leaves smoking.

She slammed the stones together a few more times and gently blew on the tiny flame until it caught the wood. She dropped the stones to the ground and grinned. "Ha, that wasn't so hard."

She walked around gathering some bigger sticks. _'These should do nicely.'_ She carried them over to her tiny camp and smiled. _'See I can survive on my own.'_

Her eyes widened as a hand clamped over her mouth and her hands were pulled behind her back. She felt herself being pulled to her feet and away from the fire. Her heart skipped a beat inside her chest.

"Don't try anything funny girl," a deep gravelly voice rasped against her ear.

Her face paled and she felt her legs tightening. She felt icy claws crawling along her skin as she noticed four more men come up on the sides of her. Beads of sweat tricked down her face and back simultaneously.

She shook her head mumbling against the hand over her mouth. She kicked out with her legs trying to keep her attackers at bay.

The one holding her from behind yanked her hands up behind her back causing her to wince in pain. She resumed kicking and bit the hand and slammed her head back causing the leader to let her go.

The man swore and shook his hand glaring at her. His good hand covered his nose and he growled. "Get her boys!"

Kagome yelped and glanced around looking for a possible escape. Finding none she bit her bottom lip and punched the first jaw in her reach. "Get away from me!" She swung around kneeing the second guy in the balls and used her fist to break the nose of the third one.

The fourth one chuckled. "Looks like we found us a feisty one guys." He leered at Kagome and dove towards her.

She dove to the side to avoid his grab and screamed as she felt the leader dragging her by the hair. She tried digging her nails into the skin of his hand and kicked thrashing around. "Let me go you creep!"

He hauled her to her feet and slammed her back against a tree. "Just cooperate before somebody gets hurt."

She grit her teeth against the pain in her back and beat her fists against his chest. "Stop it!" She tried to knee him and found his body pinned against hers with her back against the tree.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued beating her fists against him. "Leave me alone!"

Her eyes widened as he raised his hand. She closed her eyes trying to brace for the strike.

"Oi, get off her!"

Her eyes flew open as she felt the man's body ripped away from hers. She watched him get thrown across the clearing and hit the ground hard.

Bankotsu stared at her. "Stay put."

Her mouth opened and then closed. She nodded. Her arms wrapped around her waist and she fell to her knees. She noticed a dead deer over by the fire.

Bankotsu calmly placed Banryu against the tree next to Kagome. He snorted. "You bastards aren't even worth getting my weapon dirty over." He held his open hand up and cracked it into a fist.

He stepped forward keep Kagome's position by the tree to his back. He grinned evilly. "So you cowards think its fun to gang up on a defenseless girl, eh?" He snorted. "Try fighting a real battle." He made a 'bring it on' motion with one hand. "Either you come to me or I will come for you." He smirked at the fear that jumped into the eyes of the bandits.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them as she watched Bankotsu.

He side steeped the first attacker bringing his arm up and let the man slam chest first into his hard arm. He drove a dagger into the man's kidney and then kicked the man aside and spun around driving a fist into the second one's stomach. He drove the dagger into the third guy's guy's heart, brought his knee up slamming it into the guy's chin, dislocating his jaw. He used his hands to shove the guy away.

He spun around with an axe kick to the fourth guy's shoulder, sending the man to his knees. Bankotsu spat on the man and used one hand around his neck to lift the man off the ground.

He stared into the man's eyes. "She is feisty, but she's also under _my_ protection." He hauled back his fist and slammed it into the man's stomach and then snapped his neck and tossed him into the leader.

The leader caught his man and stumbled back from the force of the throw. He tripped over a stone and fell onto his back with the fourth man on top of him. The leader's eyes widened as saucers as he tried to shove the bigger man off his body.

Bankotsu reached down with one hand and picked up the fourth man tossing him aside like a rag doll.

He glared at the leader. "Next time you and your buddies better pick on someone else." His foot stomped down on the guy's stomach.

The leader's body instinctively jerked to a semi sitting up position and he spat blood from his mouth. "Fuck you."

Bankotsu's foot connected with the man's face sending the man to lie back down. Bankotsu dropped is knee onto the man's crotch, smirking as the man groaned spitting up more blood.

Pure malice danced in Bankotsu's eyes. "You won't be doing any fucking period."

Bankotsu buried the dagger to the hilt in the man's sack. He chuckled darkly and spoke icily. "No one messes with anyone who is under my protection." He twisted the blade and yanked it out, quickly slicing it across the man's windpipe.

He sighed and wiped the dagger on the bandit's chest and grunted. He stood up and searched the clearing to ensure there were no more attackers, before walking back over to Kagome.

He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes. His tone was soft. "Are you okay?" She launched herself into his arms and cried into his chest. He gently rubbed her back. "It's okay Kagome, they can't hurt you now."

She nodded and sobbed into his chest a few minutes and then pulled back to stare into his eyes. "Thank you."

"I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

She hugged him and closed her eyes. He pat her back another minute and then helped her to her feet. He placed Banryu on his shoulder and led her over to the fire. He cut the meat and poked it onto the sticks. He set them over the fire and pat her shoulder.

"Stay here while I clear out the trash." He stood to his feet and lugged the bodies into the trees where she wouldn't have to see them.

She sighed and rubbed her hands along her arms while she stared at the meat. _'I hope I can keep it down when it gets done.'_

Bankotsu returned to their small camp and sat on a fallen log polishing his blade. He frowned._ 'She really needs to learn to defend herself.' _He smirked. _'Guess I could teach her, but she won't like how I do it.' _He chuckled inside his mind.

The two sat there in companionable silence as they waited for the food to cook.

**XOXOXO:**

The second village proved a little more helpful, but not much.

"Hai, the girl came through here perhaps four days ago and but she wasn't alone."

Miroku blinked. "You mean she was traveling with someone?"

The man nodded. "Hai, he was a strong looking chap. It seemed to me that they had been traveling together for some time because they seemed at ease with each other. But, I warn you he has a bad temper."

Miroku frowned. "Kind sir, can you tell me anymore about her traveling companion?"

The man's face turned white and he shook his head. "Iie sir. Only that he has a wicked temper and you'd do well to steer clear of him." With that the man ran away as if the devil himself were nipping at his heels.

Sango sighed and placed a hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Let's go tell Inuyasha and Shippo."

He nodded and they left the village.

Inuyasha huffed. "Well, anything?"

Miroku said. "All we could find out is that Kagome has been through here and she wasn't traveling alone."

Inuyasha bellowed. "What?" He started pacing. "How long ago did she come by? Who was she traveling with?"

Sango shook her head. "The villager wouldn't say. Inuyasha, he got scared after we asked about her traveling with someone."

Miroku nodded and frowned. "Sango's right. He couldn't get away fast enough once we started pressing for information about it."

Inuyasha huffed. "Maybe I should talk to him?"

Miroku shook his head. "Iie Inuyasha. The man was frightened enough without you scaring him."

Sango sighed. _'At least we know she is safe.' _Her brows knitted. _'But why was that villager so scared when discussing her traveling companion?' _She gripped her weapon and grit her jaw. "Well standing here arguing isn't getting us any closer to Kagome. At least now we know we are heading in the right direction."

Miroku nodded. "That's true. So should we press on towards the next village then?"

Sango nodded and walked off following Inuyasha, who had already started walking off.

Kirara mewed tiredly and hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. He scratched behind her ears. "Rest Kirara, I'm sure once you have recovered from your cold Sango will be eager to move faster."

Kirara mewed and closed her eyes. Shippo climbed onto Miroku's shoulder next to her and sighed. "Let's go Miroku."

The monk nodded and set off to follow the others.

When the sun set Inuyasha huffed. "Make camp, but be ready to move out at sunrise."

Sango and Miroku quickly dug a fire pit and collected some wood. They pulled the bagged rice out of Kagome's pack and Miroku placed a pot of water over the fire. Sango dumped three cups of rice into the water and frowned_. 'Kagome makes this look so easy.'_

She sighed and sat down cleaning her large boomerang.

Inuyasha paced the camp with his hands behind his back_. 'Damnit, why did the sun have to sink already?' _He inhaled deeply and his eyes widened. _'Graveyard soil…?' _His eyes widened as a familiar figure walked out of the trees.

Sango gasped. "Kikyo?"

The clay priestess walked over to her lover. "Inuyasha, we must speak."

Miroku stood up. "Lady Kikyo, what brings you here?"

Kikyo spoke plainly. "I bring disturbing news." She stared into wide golden orbs. "It seems the leader of the Schichinatai has once again risen from his grave."

Inuyasha growled low and deadly. "How the hell does that bastard keep coming back?" He paced across the dirt floor.

Kikyo said calmly, "How he rose this time I am not certain, but I do know he nor his weapon or clothes were in the mountain's remains."

Miroku blinked. "This is disturbing news."

Sango frowned. "Especially considering that villager told us Kagome is not traveling alone."

Kikyo's eyes zeroed in on the slayer. "You have news of my reincarnation?"

Sango sighed and walked over to check on the rice.

Inuyasha filled Kikyo in on what the villager said.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Let's not jump to any conclusions now. After all Lady Kagome is a smart one and would know who he was."

Sango jumped up. "Of course Kagome wouldn't travel with _him _of all people. Not without a _real _good reason." Her eyes narrowed on Inuyasha, before she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and stomped away.

Miroku sighed and spoke calmly. "I'll go with her."

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. "Don't even suggest it. I know Kagome can be stubborn, but she would _never_ betray us."

He walked over to the food and sat by the fire huffing. _'There is no way Kagome would ever betray her friends.'_ He stared into the fire and sighed. _'So who is she traveling with?'_

Kikyo stared at the stars and blinked._ 'At least she can no longer control my Inuyasha. Since I removed his beads she has no physical hold on him anymore.'_

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: Okay finally done with chapter eight.  
**

**03-23-2011:**

**Forgive my tardiness in posting this. ****Apparently ffnet is doing maintenance again so it is taking even longer than I expected to update anything.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Nine:**

A week later Bankotsu held Kagome's hand as they rounded down the dark corridor. She walked behind him holding out a small torch.

"Are you sure this cave is safe?" She shivered as she felt a drop of sweat run down her spine.

Bankotsu chuckled. "Anyone who enters this place without knowing exactly what path to follow will end up rotting in one of many dead ends or pits."

She stopped and stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled. "It's perfectly safe because you're with me Kagome."

She titled her head to the side. "You do know how to get wherever it is we're going right?"

Bankotsu nodded. "I alone know the path. Trust me I memorized it. When I was younger Sensei beat the path into me, not literally but you get the picture." He chuckled fondly.

She nodded and bit her lip allowing him to tug her by the hand again. "Where exactly are we going anyways?"

He grinned. "You'll see." He led her around another twist and into another cavern. He inhaled the dusty aroma of the cave and grinned. "I guarantee no one will be around to interrupt our trip once we get to our destination. No one but I know this place even exists, because Sensei was the last of his kin and he never married."

Kagome's hand tightened around his and she bit her lip. _'There better be a hot spring wherever it is we are going.' _Her eyes spotted light spilling into the cave and she sighed. _'Finally this must be the exit.' _She inhaled deeply the minute they exited the cave.

'_She's going to love this place and it's perfect for what we need.' _His chest swelled and he smirked as he rounded the last turn and headed towards the exit.

She gasped as her eyes drank in the lush grassy fifteen acres with 30foot high stone walls and what appeared to be guard towers on three sides. They were several large fruit and nut trees sprinkled throughout the area. There was a small log cabin located in the middle of the acreage.

She stared at him. "Wow, this place is beautiful."

Bankotsu smirked. "Hai it's a tranquil place, that's why Sensei loved it so much. Sensei Tadao entrusted this place to me after I finished learning from him. Shortly after teaching me everything he knew he died from old age."

He inclined his head indicating the cabin. "It holds three big rooms. One for sleeping in, one for hand to hand combat training in and one for bathing in. The bathing room has a wooden slide door that we can lift to allow the hot spring water to flow into a three and a half foot deep circular pit, for private bathing in"

She grinned. "So there is a hot spring?"

He chuckled. "Hai, it's on the right side of the cabin. Sensei made the sliding door and room mostly for winter bathing times, but I figured you'd want a private bathing spot."

She smiled. _'He's very thoughtful when he wants to be.' _

"Behind the trees on the left side is a natural cold spring." He grinned. "I remember when Sensei first started training me he had me lug huge buckets of water from the spring for cooking and cleaning with."

She blinked. "You grew up around here then?"

He snorted. "Iie, I grew up in a small backwater village a few days trip from here."

She frowned. "I didn't mean to upset you."

He sighed. "You didn't. I try not to think about how I grew up, or where."

She placed a hand on his arm. "If you ever do feel like talking about it, I'll listen."

He blinked. "You really want to know, eh?"

She nodded. "You know about how, and where I grew up."

He sighed heavily. "I'll warn you now it isn't pretty."

She stared him dead in the eye. "When you're willing to let me, I'd like to learn about your past."

He nodded and his words tinged with long buried bitterness. "Very well then, my mother died when I was seven and I never even knew my father."

He stared into her eyes. "After she died, I grew up in the streets. I fought and clawed for what little I managed to find to eat. I watched the soldiers training everyday and noticed how they had everyone's respect."

Her brows knitted and she nodded for him to continue.

He laughed bitterly. "I was a tough little shit because I had to be. Eventually I got tired of being kicked for stealing food so I could eat and I started kicking back."

He took a deep breath and spoke in a tone devoid of emotion. "At only nine I killed two of my bullies and licked their blood from my hands." He smirked remembering the metallic tang of the red liquid. "After that I was cast from the village, banished. I crossed the lands surviving out of sheer stubbornness and by eating whatever animals I could find and kill."

He grinned. "I killed my first boar with a spear I made right after being cast from the village. He licked his lips. "To this day boar meat is my favorite meal."

"By the time I turned fourteen I had earned a reputation for being completely merciless and ruthless, especially in battle." He smirked. "Most of the soldiers ran in fear when they saw me walking by." His eyes held pure pride at his accomplishment.

'_Poor guy, he really did have a hard life.'_ She blinked and whispered, "I can't even imagine what it would have been like living on the streets from such a tender age."

He shrugged halfheartedly. "I survived."

She nodded. "Tell me about your Sensei? He seems important to you."

Bankotsu blinked and nodded. Pure adoration and respect were in his voice. "Sensei Tadao is one of very few people I held and still hold high respect for."

She smiled. "Was he nice?"

Bankotsu smiled sadly. "He was generous but very strict. He found me freezing in the woods outside these walls when I was eleven. He took me and made a deal with me. If I would do the chores he no longer could such as cleaning the cabin and lugging the water and chopping the wood, he would teach me all I wanted to know about fighting unarmed and with a sword."

Her jaw dropped. "He's the one who taught you everything you know?"

Bankotsu chuckled. "About hand to hand combat and sword play yes, but I already knew a little from growing up on the streets."

She blinked.

Bankotsu grinned. "He taught me how to add even more power to my punches and kicks and how to condition my body to withstand even the toughest strikes and most weather conditions."

She blinked and asked, "Obviously this place is special to you, so why did you bring me here?"

"To train you," Bankotsu smirked.

She gasped. "Tr… train me?"

He chuckled. "Relax miko. I'm not going to teach you the art of killing."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "What are you going to do then?"

Bankotsu sent her a boyish grin and his eyes sparkled. "I'm going to train you so you can defend yourself from anymore bandits who try to take advantage of you and I'm going to teach you a variety of weapons for self defense."

Her eyes widened. _'Somehow I don't think that training with him is going to be easy.' _She swallowed against the tightness in her throat.

Bankotsu's voice was strict. "We will start with endurance and strength training." His eyes twinkled with mischief and he led her by the hand over to the cabin. _'This is going to be fun.'_

**XOXOXO:**

White triangular ears twitched as they picked up what the villagers were whispering about amongst themselves when the Inutachi, minus Kagome, entered the village.

Thin drawn lips curled back into a snarl. Inuyasha's face darkened as he started pacing. _'I just can't believe that Kagome would actually stoop so low as to travel with the enemy.' _He snorted. _'There must be a mistake.'_

Anger coursed through his veins as he snatched up one of the villagers and bared his fangs. "Are you absolutely certain that the girl you just described was traveling with Bankotsu of the Shichinintai?"

At the mention of Bankotsu's name the villager's face turned ashen and his body trembled even more. The villager swallowed and nodded his head vigorously. "Hai, you can't mistake that man. He is a devil."

Inuyasha scowled and snorted. "She must have been forced to go with him?"

The man vehemently shook his head side to side. "Iie, they arrived together and stayed at the inn together for several days. Plus she was hugging him just before they left after paying me for the armor and weapons."

Inuyasha growled and saliva dripped from his fangs. He held up his claws. "If I find out that you're lying to us, I'll come back and personally shred you limb from limb."

Sango stared at the hanyou and her voice was commanding. "Inuyasha, release him. Can't you see that poor man is scared out of his wits?"

Inuyasha's nose scrunched and he shook his head, tossing the man to the ground. He muttered under his breath. "Kagome wouldn't dare." His eyes narrowed and he glared out to the land before them.

She caught a bloody green and white mess sticking out of the man's trash can. She snatched up the clothes and looked them over.

Miroku sighed. "Those are Kagome's school clothes alright."

"Miroku," Sango bit her lip and crushed the clothes to her aching chest.

Miroku placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Sango; remember the man said she walked away so obviously she wasn't hurt when they left."

She nodded and tightened her grip on the blood covered ratted clothes. "You're right." She clenched her jaw and turned her back to them, staring out at the land. _'Where are you Kagome?'_

Shippo glared at Inuyasha. "This is your fault! Kagome would still be with us if you hadn't shattered her well!"

Inuyasha gripped his sword. "Why you…"

Miroku sighed heavily and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Inuyasha, I understand that you're upset by this, but you don't have to threaten the villagers."

He scooped up the trembling kitsune who broke into tears. "Shh Shippo she will be okay."

Shippo buried his face in the monk's chest and whimpered. "He won't hurt her will he?"

Sango said flatly, "Iie Shippo. They seem to be friendly from what the blacksmith said." She rubbed his back a moment.

"So my reincarnation finally shows her true colors." Kikyo wore a cold smile.

Sango walked over and punched Kikyo in the mouth. "You'd be wise to shut the hell up!" She spun around and walked to the village exit. Her nostrils flared and her knuckles turned white.

Kikyo blinked and held her clay mouth. _'She actually hit me.'_

Inuyasha barked. "Oi Sango, don't you touch her again!" His eyes widened and he fell silent at the furious gaze the slayer sent him.

Sango sighed heavily and clenched her jaw. "Standing here isn't doing us any good." With that she walked off carrying her heavy weapon in one hand and the torn clothes of her dearest friend in the other. _'Kagome, I hope Bankotsu is at least being civil to you.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter nine. I debated for many hours on how much of Ban's past I would put into this chapter… I hope it wasn't too much at once. If it was then I apologize. As always I'd love to hear your opinions and any input you have. XD**

**P.S. The Japanese name Tadao translates to Loyal Man. I kind of like the irony of Bankotsu's teacher's name being such and Bankotsu's which translates to Barbarian or Thousand Lives. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: Apparently ffnet is wonky again. Hopefully they will get the reviewing and log in issues ironed out soon.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Ten:**

Two months later Bankotsu had already taken his haori off and thrown it on the ground by the water bucket. Sweat coated his body as he charged towards her swinging his fists.

Kagome was also covered in sweat. She panted and blocked his straight punch deflecting it away from her face and moved into him raising her knee.

He smirked as his hand shoved her knee away from his crotch before the strike could connect. "Good, now dodge this." He dropped down to sweep her legs.

She jumped up and came down with a spinning back kick connecting with his stomach.

Bankotsu grunted and exhaled absorbing the blow as he stumbled back a few steps. Grinning he charged her and moved in with a single handed choke hold on her throat.

She bent her fingers to form a crane beak and slammed it into the top of his hand forcing him to loosen his grip. She grinned and drove her knee into his ribs and then ducked away from him to avoid another grab.

He chuckled. "Good I see the power behind your attacks is increasing. You actually managed to knock me back a bit." He pointed to the grassy spot on the hill. "Lay flat on your back."

She nodded and did so.

He moved in for a double handed choke without straddling her waist.

She grabbed his arms with her hands and popped her hip out. She wrapped her leg around his throat pulling him down to where her leg pressed against his wind pipe cutting off his air and her hands stretched his elbow joint over her lower thigh. Her hands held his arm in a wrist lock.

"A little more pressure on the throat."

She flexed her leg adding more pressure to the throat until she felt his free hand tap her leg.

He pinned her with a hard stare. "You have got to remember to choke the throat as soon as you get him down."

She nodded.

"If you need to disable him so that you can take on another one, just slam his arm down hard. It will snap the elbow so you can get to your feet and face the next one."

"Now lie down on your back again."

She did so.

He straddled her waist and pinned her arms. "Now use your legs to push up and flip me over your head. Use the momentum of me flipping over your head to flip onto me."

She did so and grinned. "Aha, I've got you now."

"Really," He bucked her over his head and pinned her down. "Are you sure about that?" He dipped his head and licked the side of her neck. "Mm you taste like sweat." He nuzzled his face to her neck and then pulled back to stare at her.

Bankotsu watched her chest rise and heard her breath hitch. He smirked when a blush slowly spread across her face and her hand went to cover her neck.

She blinked. "Apparently I didn't have you pinned as well as I thought." She pouted. _'I really thought I had him that time.'_

He chuckled. "Do it again and this time wrap your feet around the inside of my legs after you pin me."

She did so and blinked when she felt him try to flip her over.

He smirked. "That's it." He stared into her eyes. "Imagine something so simple and yet a little thing like you has a big burly guy like me pinned good."

She nodded.

His eyes twinkled. "However there are ways to counter it." Before she knew what was happening he flipped them onto their sides and started swinging punches at her.

Both arms rose to protect her face as she waited out his strikes. When his hands no longer connected with her arms she blinked and lowered her hands.

"Tuck your elbows tight against your ribs and get your arms down by your sides." She nodded as she did so. "Now press your biceps against my thighs and put your hands on my ankles. Break the hold and then raise your elbows to force my legs to release you."

She did so grunting as she forced his legs to release her.

He grinned and rose to his feet and watched her get to hers. Not letting up he moved in with a hook punch.

She forearm block it on the inside and simultaneously stepped in aiming her other elbow for his nose.

His free hand came up stopping her elbow. "Nice one." He hip tossed her and waited for her to get back on her feet.

"Now let's see if you remember this one." He walked behind her and placed her in a rear naked choke hold.

She instantly brought both hands up to grab his arm on either side of the elbow, shrugged her shoulders and sunk her chin down to protect her throat. She positioned her leg behind his so they were touching calf to calf and turned 180 degrees breaking his grip. She pulled him down over her leg and dropped him hard onto his back.

Bankotsu smirked and nodded. "Remember it doesn't matter how much bigger or stronger the guy choking you is, Do like you just did and get away. If needed add a kick to his stomach and then run away."

She smiled at him and wiped some stray hair from her face. "You're the first person who ever talked about training me for anything but my miko powers."

Bankotsu flipped back to his feet. He started throwing various punches and kicks. His eyes filled with pride as she dodged, blocked, or countered every one. He didn't even mind when she hip tossed him or rolled onto her back and flipped him over her head using her legs and feet. He rolled with it and came back to his feet.

He pointed in front of him and waited for her to stand before him. He backed up two feet. "Bring your right foot up with a knife edge kick to block the inside of my left foot by hitting just above my ankle. "

They practiced that a bit before he moved on to the next part. "Again, but this time use the same foot to follow up with a kick to my face, then my stomach and finish with a spinning back kick to my gut." He slapped his stomach indicating where her final kick should land. "Remember to put your full power behind it."

She nodded and watched for his kick doing as he said. Bankotsu blocked the face attack and exhaled absorbing her stomach kicks. He stumbled back a bit from the last one and smirked. "This combo is real handy for quickly discarding one opponent so you can face another and it will take a while for the first one to shake it off."

She nodded. _'I'll have to remember that one.'_

Bankotsu smirked. "I'll show you one more combo I like to use for a single opponent, after that you will have to practice and come up with some of your own. You have the moves, now you just have to find combos that suit you and each situation best."

She grinned. "Hai Sensei." She slightly bowed to him.

Bankotsu smiled. "Okay, try to hit me with two double axe fists, followed by a low back forearm strike and then five alternating hook punches and finish with a wide swing hook from either side."

She blinked but did so.

He quickly bobbed from one side to the other and back to avoid the two double handed axe fists. He used the front of his forearm to block the back punch by his hip and used the same arm to forearm block her first hook punch. Using the same arm he quickly blocked the other four hooks and ducked under her final swing. His fists clenched and he thrust them both at her stomach.

Her eyes widened and she exhaled sharply falling back several feet and onto her butt as her stomach absorbed the blow. _'Man it's a good thing he taught me how to use earth chi to keep me planted.'_

He laughed at her perplexed expression and helped her to her feet. "Don't look so surprised Kags."

She blinked. "What was that last part?"

"It's called a double sun fist thrust."

She nodded and rubbed her belly. _'That's going to bruise, but at least I absorbed the impact right.'_

He nodded. "Your turn," He went on the offensive.

Her eyes widened and she bobbed to avoid his axe strikes. She blocked his hook punches driving her elbow into his arm each time as he had previously shown her since she was smaller and weaker than he. She ducked and used the double sun fist thrust hitting his stomach and making him stumble back a few steps.

Bankotsu smirked and licked his lips. "Good," He pulled out a dagger and went for a stab. She countered him by slapping the attack away and hooking her hand over his wrist, while simultaneously using her elbow braced against his to ensure that his strength wouldn't over power her and bobbing. She moved stepped in with a knee to his stomach and her free hand struck toward the side of his neck stopping before it could connect.

He grinned. "I see that you remembered to keep hold of my knife wielding wrist this time."

She smirked. "When I have you for a teacher how could I not?" She showed him the scar on her wrist from the last time she messed up.

"I warned you that I wouldn't be going easy on you even though you're a woman."

She nodded. "Hai," she snatched the dagger from him and grinned.

He chuckled. "Don't get too cocky, little missy. I can still kick your butt."

She grinned and bounced in place with her hands in a defensive position. "Thanks to you I know I can defend myself now."

He nodded and moved over circling behind her. He grabbed her arms and took the dagger away. He put it away and used one hand to shove her forward to where she was on the ground on her knees and bent over with her arms held above her back.

She grinned and yanked her arms down, twisting to get a kick out at his leg.

He chuckled and dodged her leg releasing his hold. He watched for her to roll to her feet and then swept her legs out from under her while her back was to him. "You're getting better, but no teacher ever imparts their full knowledge to a student."

He watched her flip to her feet with a pout. "Sure, rub it in."

He chuckled. "You keep practicing your katas and run through some hand to hand scenarios in your head."

She blinked. "What about you?"

Bankotsu smirked and snatched up his haori. "Some one has to hunt so we can eat."

He draped the haori over his shoulders and neck like a towel. "I'm going to clean up in the stream." He smirked. "After that Banryu and I are going to have some fun." He spun on his heel and jogged off to the stream.

Kagome watched him until he was out of sight. She shook her head and started doing the katas he had shown her.

An image of Bankotsu with sweat rolling down his chest as he slipped off his hakamas and dove naked into the water filled her mind, but she mentally slammed the door on that thought and grit her teeth. _'It would help to keep that kind of stuff out of my head if he would show some decorum and actually wear something when he swims in that water.'_

Her cheeks heated with a blush as her mind replayed the last time she visited that water and accidentally saw Bankotsu swimming in the water without a single stitch of clothing.

_Kagome watched his powerful arms move through the water as he swam on top of the water kicking his legs and his rear end tightened with each kick. Unable to turn away from the sight she licked her lips and watched as he shot out of the water keeping everything below his hips covered as he washed his hair._

_She crossed her legs Indian style on the rock and her eyes drank in every indentation and scar on his massive chest as his hands worked something into his hair. She watched his pecks flex whenever he reached for the back of his head._

_When Bankotsu was done with his hair he picked up some kind of gritty mix and started rubbing it onto his arms. Her eyes followed his fingers and she swallowed against a lump in her throat. Her heartbeat sped up as she watched his hand slowly glide along his chest washing the grime from his body. She watched him dip a hand into the cool water and splash it over his right peck and saw the dark nipple._

_Her breath hitched as his hand slid down to his hard abs with his fingers deftly scrubbing the dirt away. She bit her lip wishing it was her hand running over his abs and felt her face heat up some more. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet and ran through the bushes back to the cabin._

Kagome huffed. "Ugh, I'm becoming more perverted than Eri." Her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of her old friend who used to show her pictures of nude males all the time.

She bit her lip. _'I will not cry no matter how much I miss everyone.' _She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths letting them out slowly.

She heard a loud splash and her eyes shot open. Her brows furrowed. _'Bankotsu has absolutely no shame about being an exhibitionist either.' _

Another image of him naked in the water filled her mind. Heat pooled low in her belly and she felt her nipples tighten. She slapped her forehead. _'Kagome you naughty pervert, focus on your katas!' _

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I figured that while they're training I will focus solely on Ban/Kag in order to show their bond growing and her training at different stages. As always feedback is much appreciated. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Eleven:**

Two months later Bankotsu and Kagome were outside reviewing all of her training so far.

She laughed as he knocked her onto her back and covered her body with his. She flipped him over her head and rolled back to her feet.

He charged in tackling her to the ground, she rolled over so she was on top and pinned him.

He smirked and rolled them over to their sides. Instead of trying to squeeze her with his legs, he rolled her underneath him and put his face an inch away from hers.

She squeaked as she felt something probing her thigh.

"You're getting distracted Kagome."

Her cheeks heated up. "I'm not the only one." Her tongue slid across her lips.

Bankotsu smirked and pressed his lips to hers licking the bottom lip and lightly biting it. She gasped opening her mouth to him. He slid his tongue inside and explored her mouth. She blinked and then closed her eyes kissing him back as her arms went around his neck. After a few minutes his hands went down to cup her rear.

She broke the kiss with a squeak and shoved his chest.

He stared down at her impishly. "I can't help that a good battle turns me on." He shrugged.

Her face heated more and she kicked the side of his head knocking him off her. She jumped to her feet with her hands on her hip. "We're supposed to be training."

He chuckled and flipped back to his feet. "Your hand to hand is adequate."

She frowned. "Just adequate?"

He shrugged. "You've already gotten the gist of the daggers too, so let's move on to something else." He walked inside and pulled out a rope. He tied a knot at one end.

She blinked. "What's with the rope?"

"This will simulate using a Manriki."

She blinked. "You mean that chain thingy Sango uses?"

He nodded. "For practicing we will use the rope until you get the hang of it and then we will use a real chain."

"If you put in enough practice and determination, you too will be able to do stuff like this." He tossed the knotted end of the rope to the ground and went through a quick series of moves. He carefully kept the knot from connecting with his skin despite his speed.

She blinked and then clapped her hands. "Wow! That was awesome."

He chuckled and showed her the moves in slow motion explaining everything he was doing and why.

Thirty minutes later he tossed her the rope. "Give it a shot. But be warned if the knot hits you, it will hurt like hell."

He stepped back smirking and gave her plenty room to practice in. "I'm going to hunt so we have fresh meat. You stay here and practice until I say to stop."

She blinked. "Ooh can you bring back a variety this time?"

His brow rose.

She blushed. "Not to complain or anything but fish and rabbit stew is getting old."

He chuckled. "I'll see what I can find. Remember to close the gate like I showed you. You'll know when I return."

She nodded and followed him over to the cabin.

He grabbed Banryu and smirked. "Something besides rabbits, eh?"

"If it's not too much trouble." She smiled.

He grinned. "Back soon." He walked over and opened the large stone doors.

She grinned and waved him off and then closed the gate.

She looked at the rope._ 'This doesn't seem too hard.' _She walked back over to the training area and started flipping the rope around trying to catch it before the knot could hit her. After a few times of catching the knot in her back, ribs and stomach she huffed.

She flipped it over her head and toward her back. She winced as the knot collided with her lower back. "Ouch! Bankotsu and Sango both make this look so easy, but it's not."

Knowing he wouldn't dare let her stop over a 'few measly bruises' Kagome grit her teeth and kept practicing. _'Nope, Mr. Hard ass wouldn't even dream of hearing about a suggestion like that.' _

Unbidden a vivid, clear picture of Bankotsu completely nude flashed through her mind. His hair was down to where the tips swayed, brushing the small of his back where the indentations were, with every step. Her eyes zeroed in on the up and down motion of his ass and her mouth watered.

Kagome was so absorbed in the image that she tripped on the rope and fell onto her kiester. She frowned and shook her head attempting to dislodge the scene from her mind. _'Why can't I keep that stuff out of my mind?' _She stood up rubbing the soreness from her bum and sighed.

A blush spread from her face to her neck as his voice rang clear in her mind. _'Focus on your training Kagome.'_ She snorted and shook her head before picking up the rope again.

Hours later her body was covered in sweat and her clothes stuck to her skin. She continued swinging the rope like he had shown her. When she stepped on it too close to the middle the knot flew up and hit her calf.

She yelped and growled. "Okay you stupid rope. I've had about enough of you hitting me." She glared at the rope and snatched it up shaking it like she was choking it. She huffed and tossed the rope to the ground.

She walked over to the cabin and pulled out the bottle of dit da jow he had made. She spilled some into her hands and rubbed it onto her calf, ribs, and back all the places she felt had bruised from the knot. She capped the bottle and placed it back inside. Her eyes held a look of sheer determination as she picked up the rope and started again.

She stopped an hour later and sat in one of the abandoned guard towers, drinking some of the fresh spring water. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with a small rag and sighed glad to be in the shade. Her eyes widened as she saw Banryu bobbing up and down the path.

She chuckled._ 'It looks like he's back.' _She ran down to the gate and got ready to open the doors.

He bellowed, "Okay Kags, let me in."

She cranked the gears and opened the doors.

He smirked and tossed a boar onto the ground inside the gate. "No rabbits tonight."

She chuckled. "I take it the boar decided to tangle with you?"

He smirked. "Nope, just felt like reminiscing a bit."

She laughed and slapped him on the back of the shoulder. "At least we will eat something different tonight." She kissed his cheek.

He sent her a mock glare. "Oi, it's not like I haven't made sure we had plenty to eat since we got here."

She smiled and picked up the rope. "I know. You've been a great provider and a better friend."

He shrugged. "Yeah well, you're a pretty decent student."

She blushed. "Thanks."

He watched as she started flipping the rope around again. He chuckled when she yelped as the knot hit her stomach. "Okay enough rope. Come cut up the boar meat while I make a fire pit for roasting it."

She grinned and said, "Anything is better than more rope practice." She jogged over and started cutting up the boar meat into long two inch thick strips like he had shown her.

_'You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I really wanted to be doing.'_ He walked over till he was four feet from the left guard tower and knelt down digging a foot wide and two foot deep fire pit. He filled it with dried fallen tree limbs and leaves and then started the fire.

He broke some smaller tree limbs and crafted a make shift roaster. He broke off half a dozen more limbs and whittled the tips to an arrow point and then stabbed them into the meat. He placed the strips to smoke over the fire.

She jogged inside and carried out some potatoes, carrots, celery and a small stew pot.

He placed the pot over their smaller fire pit and then grabbed her hand. He led her inside and picked up two sets of training sticks. He tossed them to her and led her back outside.

He nodded to her and she held up the sticks.

"Show me what you learned last night." He started swing the sticks to hit her and she blocked them with her own sticks. They worked like this for an hour before he smirked. "Good now toss one stick aside."

They both did as he said. She stared at him. "Um what now?"

He chuckled and sliced his stick at her head like one would a sword.

She blinked and tried to block it by holding the stick side to side over her head.

He scowled and popped her arm. "No!" If you hold it straight the sword is either going to slice your arm or cave in your skull."

He ordered. "Try again." He sliced the stick towards her again.

She held the stick up and down trying to block it.

He used his stick to knock hers away and growled. "Focus Kagome!" He slapped the stick across her knuckles. "Now get your stick and come at me."

She grit her teeth and mimicked his attack.

He held the stick above his head at an angle and she watched her stick slid down his.

He smirked. "Now tell me why your stick slid down instead of slapping me."

She frowned and stared at his stick. She blinked. "Is it because of the angle?"

He smiled. "Very observant," He tossed her stick to her. "Now, try again, this time from the side."

She nodded and did so gasping as his stick deflected hers. He then stepped in to her and brought a palm strike to her face stopping a mere inch away.

She blinked and jumped back a step.

He sighed heavily. "I can see we will have to work more on combining the art of sword play and unarmed combat." He picked up the sticks. "Go check the food."

She bowed to him and ran off to check their food while he cleaned up the weapons.

He walked out carrying the dit da jow and rubbed it into her wrist and knuckles. "After dinner I want you to bathe and then get to bed. We are starting at sunrise tomorrow and won't stop other than for lunch until sunset."

She groaned and dished up their food. _'Tomorrow is going to be a long day.' _Once dinner was over she stood up and walked inside. Give me about thirty minutes and then I'll be ready to turn in.

Bankotsu nodded and walked over to the cool water spring. He sat down with a long drawn out sigh and stared at the water. He smiled as he remembered the pretty blush that stained her face when he kissed her and then grabbed her ass. He chuckled. _'Kagome, you're such an innocent.'_

In his mind's eye he had her pinned beneath him again and this time he wasn't licking her neck, he was sucking it leaving a nice hickey to glare against the rest of her creamy skin.

_'No doubt she's in the bathing room running that stuff she calls 'body-wash' all over her body.'_ He pressed his back against a boulder and closed his eyes.

His mind filled with a crystal clear image of Kagome disrobing and then standing amid the small pool of steamy water, which just brushed her thick upper thighs.

He watched her full breasts rise as she used one hand to slowly run that foamy mixture along her arm which was up in the air and down to her shoulder. He watched her drag it across her clavicle to the other side of her body before cleaning the other arm over her head.

He watched the white foam slowly sliding down to curve over her nipples, which perked instantly. He watched the thin foamy lines slowly curve around her nipples before falling to pool under her breasts and trail to the top of her flat tummy.

He tried to imagine what her lips would taste like. _'Probably strawberries… She always smells like strawberries.' _

His breath hitched and his mouth tingled with the sweet taste of fresh strawberries. He watched her tongue slide out to moisten her lips, wishing that he was the one licking her lips.

A cold breeze stung his cheek and snapped Bankotsu's out of his fantasy. He stared down at the tent rising from his lap and shook his head sighing. _'I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.' _He stared up and noticed the sky was now dark. He rose to his feet. _'She's in bed asleep by now for sure.' _

A pale moon lit his path back to the cabin. He quickly stripped. Bankotsu hissed as the heated water assaulted his painfully tight erection. _'I haven't been in this kind of predicament in a long time.' _

**XOXOXO: **

**A/N: So that's it for chapter eleven. I know you are all waiting for the Ban/Kag romance to kick into high gear but it's not the right time yet. Anyways feedback is greatly appreciated. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**Thanks to RJ, who once again gave me the motivation to keep going.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Kagome blocked the sword strike, raised the sword and slammed her knee into Bankotsu's gut.

He exhaled to absorb the blow and smirked. "That's more like it." He nodded for her to toss the sword away. In unison they tossed the swords to the ground and flew at each other with kicks, punches, and knees flying everywhere. They blocked or countered each others' blows.

Bankotsu held up his hand signaling to stop. They grinned at each other.

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over his shoulders. "She squealed and laughed before driving her knee into his gut and flipping off his shoulder.

Bankotsu chuckled. "You're just about ready." He picked her up over his shoulder and ran over to the river dumping her into it.

She kicked to the surface and spat out water, glaring at him. "What was that for?"

He snickered. "You looked like you needed to cool off."

She climbed out of the water and rang the hem of her shirt out.

Bankotsu's smirk widened as he saw her temper in her eyes. Bankotsu crooked his finger in a 'come here' motion.

She blinked. "Eh?" Still scowling she walked over to him. Her eyes widened when his hands gripped her hips.

"You look hot as hell when you have that little angry glint in your eyes." Before she could respond his mouth was on hers and his tongue danced with hers.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. When they pulled back both were panting for breath.

Bankotsu turned around and jogged over to clean up their weapons.

Kagome blinked and followed him fanning her face from the kiss.

Bankotsu placed the weapons back into the storage room. "When we leave here, I'll get you some real weapons."

She grinned. "Does this mean we're done training?"

Bankotsu nodded. "We will leave in a couple days, so make sure you have your stuff ready. Always travel light."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks for teaching me."

He chuckled. "Someone had too, besides now I know you can handle yourself in battle."

She grinned. "Still, I'm glad it was you who trained me."

His went to her hips and he pulled her body flush against his. He stared into her eyes. "Me too." One hand gently stroked her cheek. "You've come a long way Kags."

She smiled. "All thanks to you." She kissed his lips. He opened his mouth and her tongue slipped inside. His hand moved from her cheek to fist in her hair as he deepened the kiss. She kissed him back matching his ardor.

A voice cleared loudly causing them to startle and jump back. A ghost stood there grinning. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along."

Kagome gasped. "Midoriko..?"

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed on the apparition. "So you're the one who created the sacred jewel, eh?" He moved his body between Kagome and the ghost.

Midoriko nodded. "I'm also the one who completely erased your trail so Inuyasha and the others couldn't find you two. I knew you would need time together."

Kagome and Bankotsu's eyes widened.

Midoriko focused her gaze on Bankotsu. "I'm the one who brought you back to life as flesh and blood."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because I foresaw what Inuyasha would do and I didn't want my descendent to face the world alone."

Bankotsu blinked. "So you're the mastermind behind all of this?"

Midoriko stared directly into his eyes. "I'm the one who gave you a second chance at life."

With confusion written all over her face Kagome stood beside Bankotsu and faced Midoriko. "Did you say that I'm your descendent?"

Midoriko and smiled at the girl's shocked face. "Don't look so surprised."

Kagome blinked.

Bankotsu stared at the ghost. "Why are you here now?"

"Direct as ever."

Bankotsu snorted and planted his feet shoulder width apart. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin. "Just answer the question."

Midoriko held up her hand and waved it toward Kagome chanting in a language so old that even Bankotsu didn't recognize it.

Kagome gasped as an ethereal bow and quiver holding a single arrow appeared in her hands. "Only use this when you two face Naraku for the final showdown."

Kagome gasped as she felt the power emanating from her gift.

Midoriko smiled. "When you use the arrow a new one will appear in its place. But remember these arrows are meant only to help you two destroy Naraku."

She waved her hands towards Bankotsu and chanted. His eyes widened as Banryu took on an ethereal glow. He felt power coursing through his weapon and smirked.

Midoriko smiled at him. "You are the fiercest warrior I have seen in a very long time. I have imbued your weapon with more power than you have ever seen in all your lives, but it will only reveal itself when you two face Naraku. Use it well."

Bankotsu smirked. "You bet I will."

Midoriko nodded and floated across the ground. She kissed Kagome's forehead. "Be happy child."

Kagome felt power pouring into her body and soul.

Midoriko pulled back and smiled at them. "Both of you will play large roles in everyone's lives." With that she vanished as if she had never been there.

Bankotsu blinked and then frowned. "I wonder what she meant by that last line?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not really sure." She stared down at the bow and blinked.

**XOXOXO:**

Inuyasha jumped off the ground and rubbed his nose growling. "Damnit, what is going on here? We were only a day or two behind them according to the villagers." He paced back and forth.

Miroku shrugged. "It's as if they completely vanished into thin air or something. No one we've talked to has seen them since that village."

Kikyo stared at her irate hanyou. "I feel as if someone or something has conspired against us and is trying to keep us away from them. Even my spiritual powers aren't helping us. "

Inuyasha grunted and continued pacing. "They couldn't have vanished, not for this damned long."

Sango shook her head. "I don't get it either. Inuyasha or at least Kirara should have been able to scent them by now." She stared up at the rising sun. _'Where are you Kagome?'_

Miroku nodded and placed the fish on sticks over the small fire. "Let's eat first and then we can keep looking."

Inuyasha huffed. "Make it last monk, because we aren't stopping until sun set. We will keep crossing the lands and searching from the skies."

Miroku nodded and passed out bowls of fruit and nuts. "Here Sango, eat up since I get the feeling we won't be eating again until dinner."

She nodded and took the bowl. "Thanks Miroku."

Shippo sat down and ate, staring at the sky. _'I miss you Kagome.'_

Kikyo watched the group with emotionless eyes and stared at the rising sun.

Inuyasha continued pacing and his jaw tightened.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: It was a short chapter, but a necessary one. Anyways that's it for chapter twelve. Enjoy everyone and I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	13. Chapter 13 Pt I

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Thirteen Pt I:**

He smirked and bound her hands together with a rope tied around a tree. He forcefully pushed her up against and bent over the stone slab. He pressed his hard planes against her soft curves and his fingers dug into the shirt over her hips.

"You've been a very naughty girl Kagome. I think you need to be punished."

His hand connected with her rear end and she yelped. The smack stung despite the clothes barrier. He growled against her ear. "What do you think I should do, eh?"

His hands slipped under her kimono and gripped her thighs. He squeezed them and licked her earlobe.

"How do you suppose I should teach you not to spy on a naked man who is bathing, eh?"

She yelped as his teeth tugged her earlobe. He withdrew it and traced small circles along her upper thigh. His free hand fisted in her hair and he yanked her head back.

"What dirty little thoughts have you been having about me now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She jumped and yelped when his hard hand connected with her ass.

"Don't lie to me."

Kagome bolted upright on the futon with her heart pounding.

_'Damnit not again. It felt so real.'_

Her mind filled with the image of Bankotsu standing in the sunlight as water glistened off his skin.

She watched his forearms flex as he released his hair and then shook his head. She watched his long raven locks flying in the air and groaned. Her eyes slid to his broad shoulders and she watched him roll them.

She remembered the feeling of those strong arms pinning her to the ground and his hard body pressing against her soft curves as he rolled her under him on the grass during their training.

_'How can he possibly have such a strong effect on me?'_

Her mind's eye watched his hands stretch over his head and she heard him yawn. Her eyes fell to his chest and she flexed her free hand against the futon, wishing she could run her hands over his pecks.

In her mind Bankotsu smirked at her and his eyes sparkled. His hand moved to scrub his taunt abs. He winked at her. Her eyes followed every movement and she bit her bottom lip.

_'Cocky bastard knows exactly what he is doing.'_

She imagined his hot breath fanning her neck before he sucked on her neck and shivered. She imagined his teeth grazing her neck and earlobe.

Her skin prickled as she felt his hot breath fanning over her. She quickly darted a glance around the room and sagged in relief as she found herself alone.

_'He must have already gone off somewhere this morning.'_

She quietly slipped over to the bathing room. She quickly bathed and sighed dried off with pink cheeks as she remembered her wet dream. She shook her head and dressed in a fresh kimono.

_'Now, what kind of gift can I get him to thank him for everything he has given to and done for me? Something special, something he has never seen before.'_

A picture of the fuzzy handcuffs she'd brought for Sango to use on Miroku filled her mind and she walked outside. She sighed heavily and shook her head.

_'If I was in my time I could go to one of those adult stores and buy another pair, but here I'll have to think of something else for him.' _She chuckled._ 'Besides, handcuffs would never restrain a strong guy like him, even if they did close around his wrists.'_

She tapped her chin. _'The more I think about it, fuzzy handcuffs would be the perfect gift for a rebellious guy like Bankotsu.' _She blushed. _'Something tells me they would be a gift right up his alley.'_

Her shoulders drooped. _'But where would I possibly find anything like that in this era?' _She scuffed her shoe in the dirt and sighed. She walked around the outside trying to find anything she could make for him.

She walked around the shore of the cool water spring searching for something, but found nothing useful. Her brows furrowed. "Damn." She kicked a pebble into the water and walked over to and then around the cabin.

She scowled and tossed the useless trinkets she found in the dirt aside and huffed. _'Oh come on, there has to be something somewhere around here that I can use.' _She remembered there was a third room inside the cabin.

_'Well he never told me I couldn't go in there. In fact didn't he say it was a training room? Maybe there is something in there I can use?'_

She walked inside and went over to the third room. She peeked through the doorway and gasped. The room was loaded with weapons and bags of what she assumed were sand.

She moved around the room checking all the training weapons and behind the boxes. She walked towards the back wall and blinked. She reached for the wrist cuffs chained to the wall and frowned.

_'Why are those there?' _

An image of Bankotsu though much younger shackled to the wall flashed through her mind and she shivered.

_'Never mind, I don't even want to know.' _

She reached over and dug the cuffs and there chain out of the wall. _'I bet these would hold even a strong man like him.'_ She cradled them to her chest. _'Okay, now I need something for glue. What was that they taught us in history class?' _

She frowned as the lesson played through her mind.

_'Did you know that Rabbit skin glue was used many centuries ago? They made it by carefully heating the skin and bones of a rabbit in a pot over a small fire. They brought it to a near boiling point without boiling it. This was important class, because boiling it would reduce the effectiveness of the adhesive.'_

She shivered. _'We do have plenty rabbits around here. Now where did he put those bones?' _She walked over to a small bucket in the darkest corner and grinned. _'Aha!'_ She picked up the bucket and dagger and then walked into her room. She picked up her bed fur and walked back outside.

She placed her things aside and dug a small fire pit. She started a small fire like he'd shown her how to and placed the cooking put over the fire. She sat Indian style and began cleaning the shackles and their chain and then placed them aside to dry.

She poked the rabbit bones into the pot and poured just enough water to halfway cover the bones. She set the remaining water aside and carefully some of her bed fur into small strips, just wide enough to cover the inside of the wrist cuffs.

_'I don't know if he will actually use them or not, but I'm positive they will be something he's never seen before.'_ She giggled. She watched the glue to make sure it didn't boil and then using part of her bed fur pulled the pot off the fire and carefully balance it on a smaller circle of stones.

She dipped her handmade spatula into the pot and stirred it around checking its consistency. Finding it acceptable she carefully placed a spoon of it against the animal fur and covered the back of the fur, before pressing it against the inside of the wrist cuff. She waited to make sure it would hold and after it worked she grinned.

_'It worked!'_

She repeated the process with the second cuff and then carefully set it aside for them to completely cool off. Afterwards she trimmed the excess fur as best she could and grinned.

_'I can't wait to see his reaction.'_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: This chapter is getting so long I have to cut it into two parts. So here is the first one, enjoy everyone. I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	14. Chapter 13 Pt II

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to elfeirea the hybrid/Tsumi Madarai Otsuri. Happy Birthday! XD **

**A/N II: Okay don't shot me readers, but this is getting much longer than I expected, so I've had to split it up again. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Thirteen Pt II:**

Many hours later Bankotsu closed the gate and dropped the boar in the middle of the area. He saw Kagome washing the bedding. He walked over and refilled the water bucket with fresh water.

"What's up Kags?"

"Hi Ban, just cleaning is all."

"I got us another wild boar." He winked. "I figured maybe some stew tonight and we can cook the rest to have a quick snack readily available for after we leave."

"Awesome! I'll go start the veggies."

He chuckled and started skinning, then cutting up the boar meat. He dug a deep fire pit and then staked most of the meat over the fire.

Kagome dropped the carrots, potatoes, fresh water, and the rest of the meat into the pot and put it over the previous smaller pit.

Bankotsu leaned Banryu against the cabin and rolled his shoulders.

"What did you do today?"

"I basically just walked around making sure everything was packed and nothing would be forgotten."

He nodded. "Once the meat is ready we can let it cool and then wrap it in some of the hide I have drying over the line."

She smiled. "Guess I'm rubbing off a bit on you too, eh?"

"Maybe a little," He chuckled. He grabbed a lock of her hair and let it fall through his fingers. "Your hair seems silkier than usual."

She smiled. "Thanks. That new shampoo you showed me how to make really gets rid of the dead ends."

He grinned. "It makes the scalp less itchy too. I'm glad it worked for you."

"I guess I kind of got pampered with having the smoother shampoo from my time readily available."

He chuckled. "Yeah well at least it works."

She nodded. "So does the sand from the bottom of the river or hot spring for exfoliating the skin."

"I won't even pretend to understand that."

She giggled. "Basically it means the skin is cleaner."

"Ah." He cleared his throat. "I was thinking if you wanted to we could drag the futons and bed furs out here for the night. It won't be too cold yet and then we could gaze at the stars or something."

She smiled. "That sounds like a great idea."

He nodded. "Well it's as close to camping in that 'T P whatever' as we're likely to get."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for remembering."

He cleared his throat and shrugged. "You shouldn't forget important events just because they are gone."

Her eyes dimmed. "Still thanks." She cleared her throat. "So, where did you go today?"

He shrugged. "I figured you'd prefer boar over fish for our last night here." He sat by the stew fire. He stared at her a moment. "Brining you here seems to have improved your outlook."

_'I could pretend I don't know what he's talking about…' _She shrugged. "Crying won't change things. Besides life goes on right?"

_'It looks like she's starting to heal.'_ He nodded. "With your training you should be more than capable of defending yourself from bandits and any humans now."

She grinned. "All thanks to you." She passed him a shoe sized oblong wooden box.

"Speaking of which, this is for you. To thank you for all you've done for me."

"Um, thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck. "What is it?"

She chewed her bottom lip. Her stomach fluttered and she wiped her palms along the sides of her kimono.

"Open it and find out."

He blinked and opened the lid. His eyes widened and he carefully picked up the chain, pulling the gift up between them. _'How did she get these?' _A single eyebrow rose. "These were in the old training room, eh?"

"Hai, I um hope you don't mind?"

He chuckled. "I'd almost forgotten they were in there." He scratched the side of his head. "So what's with the fur?"

She brushed some her hair out of her face. "It's so that they won't chafe the skin."

"I thought the reason behind shackles was to punish?"

He watched her cheeks tinge pink. _'She looks cute when she's blushing.' _He dangled the shackles by his forefinger and lightly swung them side to side.

"Or is there some other purpose behind these?"

She swallowed. She dropped her hand to her knee and watched his eyes follow her hand before coming back up to meet her eyes.

"Well, in my time they are skinnier and thinner. They're used for - "

He scooted a bit closer to her.

"Used for what?"

She unconsciously scooted just a bit closer to him and coughed.

"Um for, well..."

"Tell me."

She ducked her head.

"They're called fuzzy handcuffs and they're used during…. Um, well you get the idea."

He grinned deviously and his eyes danced with mischief. He trailed a finger along her bare arm and wiggled his eye brows suggestively.

"So, are you going to help me try these out?"

The blush crept down to her collar bone. "You're such a hentai."

"You're the one who made them."

She cleared her throat and stood up. "I figured you could use them the next time you um, whatever."

He grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. His eyes locked to hers. "I'm sure they will come in handy eventually." He winked. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She blushed and hurried over to the cool water spring.

His laughter rang in the air as she walked away.

_'So she has a bit of a wild side after all, eh?'_

He put them back in the box and carried them inside. _'I can't believe she took the time to make me a gift.' _His finger traced them before he closed the lid with a smirk. He packed them in his small bundle and then carried the futons outside.

He spread the futons out on a nice patch of grass. He smiled as he scooted them so they were touching. He whistled and walked back over to the stew.

A few minutes later she returned and stopped to check the stew. She walked inside and pulled her small bundle out of the room they had been sharing. She carried it outside and laid it by the futons. She returned to the cooking fire and sat down.

They sat in a companionable silence as the stew cooked.

Bankotsu blinked. _'She actually took the time to make me a gift.'_ His chest swelled. _'Only one other person besides Tadao has ever given me a gift before.'_

The air felt heavy and moist. The grass swayed like the waves of an ocean. Wind whipped Kagome's hair into her face.

Bankotsu frowned. _'Damnit! Why did she have to come up again?'_ He snorted. He picked up a heavy stone, lightly bouncing it in his hand and stared at the fire.

Kagome focused on the stew until it was finished and then doled it into two bowls. She frowned. 'I hope I didn't upset him.' She held up the bowl in front of his face. "Food is done."

He blinked and then accepted the bowl. "Thanks."

She sat down across the fire and titled her head. "I didn't upset you did I?"

He blinked. "Eh, why would you think that?"

She frowned. "You've been sitting there brooding since I returned."

He blinked. "I have? Sorry." He slowly ate his food.

"So what's with the brooding?"

"Just thinking," he shrugged.

_'Yeah right.'_ She ate some of her stew. "This is twice now you have tried to avoid my question."

_'You'd think she'd learn to leave it alone by now.'_ He snorted and continued eating his stew.

She sighed and ate her stew. When they were finished eating she sat next to him.

"So, are you going to tell me what has you so upset? It has something to do with what you wouldn't talk about before, doesn't it?"

"Leave it alone Kagome."

He walked over to sit on his futon and sat down with his arm draped over his bent knee and the other leg out straight.

She frowned. _'Like hell I will.'_ She followed him and sat behind him. She rubbed his shoulders. "Come on, I told you my problems."

He grunted and fell silent. His shoulders tightened under her touch, but he didn't push her away.

"You're so tense."

"I've been hauling things around a lot."

She sighed and continued kneading his shoulders until they finally started to loosen up.

"So what have you been doing besides hunting?"

"I've just been out."

She rubbed his neck and smiled when his head rolled back.

"So you spent all day just doing whatever, eh?"

"Pretty much."

He closed his eyes allowing her massage to relax his stiff shoulders and neck. A smile crossed his lips.

She nibbled his ear lobe. "At least you're finally relaxing."

"You're good at that."

She nuzzled his earlobe and licked the outer shell.

"At what?"

"Rubbing my shoulders."

She smiled and moved to straddle is lap. "Really?"

He wrapped his arms around her hips and smirked. "Hai

"I bet I can help you relax."

She smiled and kissed his jaw. He rolled his neck giving her better access. She smiled and kissed his adams-apple. He sighed and pushed her head closer to his neck. She lightly suckled on his admas-apple. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"What do you have in mind?"

She smiled at the slightly rougher tone of his voice and pushed him to lie on his back. Her fingers opened his haori and she smiled at him.

"I was thinking a full upper body massage."

"Sounds good to me." He removed his haori.

She smiled and adjusted so she was straddling above his waist. Her hands rubbed circles over his pecks.

"You are really tense tonight."

He stared into her eyes. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

She rubbed her fingers into the muscles of his chest and back up to his shoulders, feeling the tension melt away. Her hands gently worked their way down to one of his biceps.

"Like what?"

He sat up, catching her by the waist and grinned.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe."

He growled and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss. When he pulled back they were slightly panting. His voice came out hoarse. "If you play with fire, you're bound to get burned."

She grinned and flipped the end of his braid. "Maybe I like playing with fire."

He chuckled and allowed her to finish massaging his biceps. Her hands slowly rubbed up and down his chest.

"Seriously, it's unusual for you to be so quiet while dinner is cooking."

He stilled her hands and stared into her eyes. "You're not going to give up are you?"

She shook her head side to side. "I never do. Not when I really want something."

He sighed and released her hands. "So what _do_ you want?"

She slid her hands behind his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. She pulled back and nibbled his neck.

"The same thing you do."

_'I doubt that.'_ He closed his eyes. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for the second part of chapter thirteen. I'm breaking it up so as to keep the chapters under a certain length. There is one more part to chapter thirteen. Anyways I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	15. Chapter 13 Pt III

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to RJ for all of his help in smoothing out the rougher parts of the previous two chapters. **

**A/N II: Obviously there will be a lemon in this chapter, so read at your own risk ;)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Thirteen Pt III:**

Kagome stared deep into his cerulean eyes. Her heart swelled and her stomach fluttered. She dipped her head and lightly bit his shoulder and then pushed him to lie on his back.

His eyes fluttered closed and he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She slowly kissed her way down to his chest.

"I mean it Kagome."

"I know. Why were you brooding?"

He nipped her shoulder and flipped her beneath him, releasing her hands. He nuzzled her neck and suckled the skin of her jugular.

"Because of my past."

She panted and ran her nails up and down his back, feeling the muscles move beneath his skin. She rolled her head to the side to give him better access.

"Which part?"

He chuckled against her neck and then kissed his way over to her lips. His tongue intimately caressed every part of her mouth and danced with her tongue. He broke the kiss.

She sat up on her elbows and tugged his braid. "Come on, tell me."

He raised a brow, sat up and then stared deep into her eyes. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

She nodded and then gasped when he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and locked their gazes.

"I remembered the only other person in my life, besides Tadao, who gave me a gift."

She blinked. "Who was it?"

He grunted and extracted her breast from the black thing covering it. "An ex girlfriend."

She stared into his eyes. "How long did you know her?"

He captured her hands and pulled her arms above her head. He slipped the black thing over her head and then pushed her flat on her back. She blinked when she felt something long and hard close around her wrists.

He sat up and ensured the cuffs were closed properly. He pulled one of the training sticks from his bag and wrapped the chain around it. He stabbed the bamboo stick into the ground.

He moved back to his previous position and smirked at her dazed expression.

"No more questions."

His mouth seized hers in a heated, mind drugging kiss.

Lightning streaked from her nipple to somewhere in her belly and she wiggled beneath him.

He chuckled and his hand lightly ran down her ribs.

He breathed against her ear. "Your skin is so smooth."

The soft tone of his voice caused her body to go pliant underneath him. He shifted so his weight was on one elbow and his free hand slowly slid down to splay across her soft, flat stomach.

The feeling of his calloused palm gliding along her soft skin had her skin tingling everywhere he touched.

The hand on her belly squeezed her hips and his mouth went over to her neck. She moaned and tried to tug her hands free.

He kissed her lips and slowly trailed his finger along her inner thigh. She kissed him ardently as her body awakened with a rush of foreign sensations.

"Oh wow."

He smirked and tugged her earlobe with his teeth. "Feels good, eh?"

She nodded and tried to squeeze her thighs.

He captured her earlobe.

She gasped and bucked against him.

"I can show you more. All you have to do is say the word."

His mouth captured hers with a drugging kiss and she kissed him back, wanting to run her hands over his back. When he broke the kiss she panted.

"Show me."

He kissed her stomach and then kissed down to her hair line, keeping their eyes locked together.

"Ah," her sense exploded with stronger sensations swarming through her body. "More, please?"

Her face was flushed and her eyes held wonder and desire mixed in them. His eyes flashed with desire. She tried to yank her hands free and mewled when they stayed put.

She closed her eyes as the sensual storm swept her away in a torrent of passion and primordial need.

She was soon panting and writhing beneath him in a mindless frenzy of need.

"Please?"

He cupped her face. "It's going to hurt a bit at first, but after that I'll show you the true pleasure a man and woman can share."

She nodded and squeezed him with her thighs.

He seized her mouth in a kiss.

She tried to yank her hands free and growled when the cuffs held them in place.

He kissed and licked her neck. She arched her back as he stared into her eyes and she gave him a curt nod.

Her teeth sank into his shoulder and tears welled in her eyes.

Sweat beaded across his forehead, plastering his bangs against it. His jaw tensed and he exhaled a long breath. He planted feather light kisses along her neck.

She tried to kiss him and growled when he kissed around instead of on her mouth. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Her mind was completely focused on the tingles flowing through her body.

She used her head to cradle his and practically purred in satisfaction. His hand absentmindedly stroked her hip.

Despite being covered in sweat she smiled. "So I guess the gift came in handy after all?"

He chuckled and captured her mouth in a slow, drugging kiss. She kissed him back. He pulled back and laid his head on her chest.

"When can we use them again?"

He stared into her eyes and smirked. "Anytime you like Kags."

She smiled at him. "Um Ban, can I have my hands back?"

He chuckled and undid the cuffs.

"I like them." He pointed at the cuffs and winked at her.

She blushed. "I'm glad they please you."

He smirked. "So do you."

She grinned. "Thank you for making-"

He pressed a finger firmly against her lips.

"Let's just lie here and watch the stars, okay?"

She blinked and nodded.

He rolled over onto his back and braced his arm behind his head. She snuggled against him and placed her head on his chest. His other hand caressed her hip and she smiled. He stared up at the stars.

"So, which one is your favorite?"

She pointed to the brightest one. "Mama always told me that if I ever got lost during our camping trips to follow that one, because it would always lead me back to the camp."

He smiled. "It's good for leading all weary travelers."

She smiled. "Which one is your favorite?"

He shrugged. "I've never really chosen a favorite one."

She frowned.

His hand squeezed her hip. "Tonight was a good night."

"Thanks to you," She kissed his chest.

He smiled and gently tucked some hair behind her ear.

"What do you think Midoriko meant about me being her descendant?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

She sighed and laid her head back on his chest. He stared up at the sky and continued stroking her bare hip. Something caught his eye.

"Hey, check that out."

He pointed to the right part of the sky where light danced. Every now and then a lightning bolt or two were visible. Sometimes the bolts even crossed at zigzagged angles like two lovers dancing.

"No thunder," She gasped and stared at it in awe.

"That storm is far enough away not to have to worry about it yet."

"Shouldn't we take shelter?"

"Iie, not yet." Bankotsu smirked. "It's pretty neat, eh?"

"Hai."

They kissed passionately and the bolts danced again. They broke the kiss grinning at each other and then lay cuddled together. His hand stroked from her shoulder to her hip and her fingers brushed along his abs.

When the light flashed bright as day, a small flock of birds flew together forming the shape of a heart and then flew off crying into the sky.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Sheer awe was in her voice.

"Me either." He smiled and kissed her hand. _'Or like you.' _

Her hand resumed its soft strokes across his abs and he felt peace settle in around them. The lightning bolts continued to dance to and fro as the young couple watched entranced.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's finally the third and final part of chapter thirteen. Enjoy. I'd love to hear your opinions. XD**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_ "Where am I?"_

_"Our time is short little one, so listen carefully. Kikyo is not my descendant, you are."_

_"But how is that possible?"_

_"Kikyo's soul is only a small part of you."_

_"But, I thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation?"_

_"Iie, her soul latched on to yours in order to try to continue guarding the shikon jewel even after death. Your soul shinned so brightly that hers decided to join yours."_

_"So then I have two souls inside me?"_

_"Hai, your true soul and Kikyo's soul."_

_Kagome frowned. "So that must why even though it weakened me when Uresuei took Kikyo's soul from me, it didn't completely kill me." She frowned. "So, I am not actually Kikyo's reincarnation?"_

_Midoriko smiled and kissed her forehead. "Iie, you are not. In truth my child, you are the Legendary Shikon Miko. In your time of greatest need all will begin to become clear."_

_"Wait, don't go. I - " A brisk breeze kicked up and the apparition disappeared. A rain drop fell on Kagome's face._

Kagome bolted to a sitting position and placed a hand over her racing heart. Her eyes were wide and her breathing labored as she wiped the droplet off moisture off her cheek.

Bankotsu sat up and faced her with a sleepy yawn. "What is it?"

"I had a dream."

He blinked and then cupped her cheeks between his hands. "What about?"

She rubbed her cheek against his palm. "Midoriko appeared to me and told me that my soul shinned so brightly Kikyo latched onto it in an attempt to continue guarding the jewel even after death."

She stared at him with confused eyes and her hands gripped his shoulders. "Midoriko said that I am something called the 'Legendary Shikon Miko'. Whatever that is?"

His eyes widened and then his brows knitted. "I've only heard vague whispers about it."

She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. Her arms went around his waist and she leaned heavily against him. "Hold me?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit in his lap. His hand slowly trailed up and down her bare back. She relaxed further into his embrace and her stomach fluttered. Her heart rate slowed to normal as his warmth and strength enveloped her.

He kissed the top of her head and then laid his cheek against the top of her head. His voice rang with clear conviction and absolute determination. "I won't let anyone hurt you Kagome."

"I know." She smiled and kissed his jaw. _'He's always been rather protective of me since that first night.'_

He lips brushed against hers. He pulled back and stood up, pulling her up by the hand. He secured their belongings and led her toward the cabin.

She blinked. "Um, what's up?"

He smirked. "Follow me and you'll find out."

He led her into the bathing room and opened the sliding door. Hot steam water and the odor of sulfur poured into the room and filled the hole. She sighed at how warm and relaxing the room was.

He held her hand and slowly slipped into the water. His hands went to her hips and he slowly lowered her into the fragrant water.

She stood in the middle of the bath and sighed with a smile on her lips. "This feels wonderful."

He moved his body next to hers and hugged her from behind. "Are you sore?"

She blushed as she felt his hand massaging her upper thigh. "A little, but it was definitely worth it."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

They sat in the water with him massaging her upper thighs and shoulders. _'Wow, I feel so pampered.'_

Bankotsu smiled and worked her muscles into warm putty. When she sagged against him he pushed on her shoulders. "Stand up."

She did as instructed and smiled when he washed her back and then her hair. His fingers were firm as they worked the mixture deep into her scalp. He painstakingly rinsed her hair and then turned his back to her.

She smiled and washed his hair enjoying how soft it was. She washed his back and rubbed his shoulders working the tension from them.

They sat together with her back against his and his arms around her. He chin rested on her shoulder and they remained silent for about an hour allowing the heat and properties of the hot spring water to soak away their pains.

They climbed out and dressed Bankotsu in his pristine white hakama and haori, Kagome in her black kimono with the blue butterfly and pink and red roses sprinkled on it.

He winked. "I think that's my favorite robe of yours." His hands ran up and down her sides settling on her hips. His lips brushed her ear. "You look exquisite." He nibbled her ear lobe and felt her shiver. He pulled back and grinned. "It's definitely my favorite."

She blushed and ran her hands down the silky material, aware of his heated gaze taking in her full cleavage. "Thanks."

He walked outside and smoked the remainder of the excess meat for breakfast. He packed away what was left over and put half a loaf of bread in with it. He carried the futons inside and stored them away. He walked around ensuring everything was in its proper place and secured the sliding door.

He walked outside and picked up his gear. He rested Banryu against his shoulder.

"Before we leave, I want to show you something."

She nodded and picked up her gear, tying it into her blanket. She draped her blanket around her back knotting it over her chest and under her armor. He led her by the hand.

After nearly twenty minutes of climbing a small mountain they arrived at a small clearing and she blinked. Before her eyes was a fenced in area with grass and a large headstone.

"I come here whenever I need to feel close to him or I want to remember him."

"Is that Tadao's grave?"

He nodded. "He is the only man who has always held my full respect."

She turned to him. "Obviously this place is very special and dear to you. So, why did you bring me here?"

His feet shuffled in the dirt outside the fence and he swallowed a lump of mixed emotions. "I guess I just wanted to, you know, introduce you to him."

_'This man is like family to him.'_ Her heart fluttered and she slowly stepped inside the open fence.

She knelt before the grave and placed her hand over the soil. "I'm honored to meet you Tadao-sama. Thank you for helping to shape Bankotsu into the strong man he is today."

Bankotsu's heart skipped a beat and then his cheeks heated. He knelt beside her and his hand lovingly caressed the soil. His voice was heavy with mixed emotions.

"Sensei, this is Kagome, my pupil. She has done well and would have made you proud. Together she and I will carry on your teachings." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. _'I wish you could have met her in person, you would have liked her.'_

He took a deep breath and pulled out his saki. "I brought your favorite saki Sensei." He opened the bottle and poured some into cups and the rest over the headstone.

He passed Kagome one of the cups and lifted the other one. "Thank you Sensei for all you have done for and given to me." He closed his eyes and drank the saki.

Kagome closed her eyes and lifted the spicy brew to her lips. _'Thank you Tadao-sama for making Bankotsu happy and showing him kindness.'_ She slowly drank the fiery brew and let it settle in her stomach.

Bankotsu bowed his head and remained silent for well over an hour with Kagome sitting silently beside him.

Bankotsu opened his eyes and rose to his feet. "We should leave while we still have daylight."

Kagome rose to her feet and nodded. She placed her hand in his and squeezed his hand lightly.

He smiled and led her out of the fence. He stopped to relock the fence and then took a last longing look towards the grave. He took a deep breath and led Kagome back to the cabin. He closed the gates and barred them so no one could force their way into them.

Kagome smiled. "This place is truly beautiful."

He chuckled and finished placing his traps around the perimeter. "That is why I won't allow anyone, not even the animals, to disturb it during my absence." He placed spike traps along the edges of the walls ensuring they were well hidden and then stood next to Kagome.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Everything is packed and I am ready when you are."

He smirked and grabbed her hand. He slowly led her over to the cave and set the final trap outside the cave. "Remember, step only where I do."

She nodded and licked her lips. She shivered as they entered the cave. Hit lit a torch and passed it to her. She held the torch up and illuminated the walls and the floor ahead of them.

He squeezed her hand and slowly led her through the many twists and turns of the cave. Silence reigned as the two teenagers navigated the treacherous cave, skirting the steep drops into pits filled with wooden spikes, vipers, and other tragic deaths.

Hours later Kagome's feet followed his exact path and her nerves tingled with the awareness of danger lurking around every corner. Her heart raced and her breathing was rushed.

"Breathe slow and deep Kags. I'm right here."

His words echoed in her head and she forced her breaths to be slow and deep. His hand squeezed hers. She lightly squeezed his back and felt her stomach settle a bit. She focused her eyes on his back and swallowed.

His thumb lightly stroked the top of her hand. "It's just a little further Kags."

She nodded and followed him whishing the torchlight was instead sunlight. Her eyes strained searching for even a hint of sunlight.

Bankotsu stepped into the widest room in the cave and pulled her into his arms. She trembled against him and closed her eyes. His hand stroked her hair. "It's alright Kags." His lips grazed her temple.

She melted into his arms and her heart rate slowed to normal. Her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Listen, when we exit the cave the sun will have already set. Do you think you can handle us camping here for the night? Or would you rather be outside the entrance where demons lurk?"

Her voice cracked. "If you stay right next to me and hold me I can handle in here."

He held her waist and led her over to the middle of the room. "Sit down before you fall."

She slowly lowered to sit against one of the smaller boulders and stared at him. She wrung her hands in front of her and her gaze darted around her.

He pulled out two of the training sticks and broke them into smaller pieces. He threw in small fire pit and tossed in a handful of leaves and then started a small fire. He pulled out some of their smoked meat and passed it to her.

"Eat Kags. You need to keep up your strength."

She nodded and slowly bit into the meat. Her stomach growled, echoing off the walls and she blushed.

He chuckled and sat beside her bumping his knee against hers. "I know a way to make tonight not be so bad for you."

She titled her head and stared at him. "Really? How?"

He grinned. "Eat first."

She ate her meat and then a second piece. She nibbled her bread and then wrapped it back up. She drank the tea he passed her and felt her nerves settle a bit.

When they were finished eating Bankotsu carefully cleaned out a space and laid out their blankets. He pulled her into his arms. She draped her arms around his neck and slowly relaxed against him. He laid them down and snuggled behind her, kissing her neck.

"Feeling any better?"

She smiled and hugged his arm. "A little bit."

He chuckled. "Just a little eh?" He nuzzled her neck and licked the outer shell of her ear.

Her stomach fluttered and she closed her eyes, focusing on his touches and the feeling of his strong body firmly pressed against the back of hers. "Hai."

He noticed the yawn she tried to stifle and kissed her neck. "Good."

His hand patiently stroked her stomach. Her eyes opened and closed a few times. He felt her body completely relax against him and listened to her breathing even out.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well Kags."

He lay down with one arm draped over her waist and that hand splayed over her stomach. Her hands wrapped around his arm. His other arm formed a pillow under his head and he closed his eyes.

_'I'll have to find some way to help ease her worries of being inside the cave. Tomorrow we will eat and head out of the cave. Once we get her some new weapons we can start looking for the jewel shards.'_

He opened his eyes and watched her sleeping soundly for a while until his eyes fell closed and he joined her in a peaceful slumber.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter fourteen, enjoy everyone. Reviews are any author's best motivation and often inspire new twists. I also welcome constructive criticism with open arms, so don't be shy to tell me what you think. XD**

**A/N II:****Heads up to all of my readers. I am approximately 7 chapters away from completing SKS and 9 away from completing BGC, so after this next round of updates I will be focusing mainly on those two stories until both are completed. This means MEMF, AAO, SYL, and IIAB will take longer to update. Thanks in advance for your patience.**

**~Tempest78.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Kagome's breath rushed out in a long sigh of relief and her stiff posture softened as he led her away from the cave. Her skin warmed as the sun shined down on them and her fear faded away. A smile crossed her lips.

"Somebody's feeling better this morning." Bankotsu mumbled amused as he watched the tension leave her body.

Kagome saw him smile and settle Banryu against his broad shoulder. She felt her heart melt a little.

"Ready to get started?" He winked at her. "Sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get on our way."

She blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach as memories of their encounter played through her head. She swallowed and nodded.

"Don't get shy on me now Kags." He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her front flush against him. He brushed his lips against hers and pulled back, smirking at her pout He held out his hand.

She slid her hand into his shivering at the heat in his hand as it closed around hers.

He tugged her with him as he set of down the hill towards the nearest village. Banryu bounced on his shoulder as they walked at an easy gait, side by side, holding hands.

The sheer strength of him made her feel delicate, fragile, and desirable. Something she never got when she was around any other guy. She tried to imagine what Yuka and Eri and Ayumi would say if they learned about him.

Just like that her happiness faded away and sadness crept into her soul. Her hand shook.

"He stopped and turned to stare at her. "What is it?"

She sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good to try and bluff. "I was thinking…" Her voice trailed off.

His brow rose. "Oh?"

She ducked her head and whispered. "Everyone I've lost." Her voice trembled as she tried to hold back her tears.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to lay her head on his shoulder. "They're gone Kagome. If I could change it for you, I would. But I can't." He stared back and lifted her chin with his forefinger, staring deep in her eyes. "Nothing can change the past, babe. You need to accept it so you can move past it." He used his thumb to wipe away a single tear.

Her chin quivered. "I know." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "At least I have you."

His voice turned deadly serious. "We have each other, and that's all that matters. Right?"

She nodded and sent him a small smile. "How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked awed.

He grinned. "I'm the lucky one." He pecked her lips and then turned to finish their journey.

**XOXOXO: **

Two hours of companionable silence while walking together and they finally arrived at the small village by a river front.

He strode into the market place well aware of the fear lingering in the air around them. _That's right weaklings, fear me. Behave and I'll leave you in peace. _He smirked. _Maybe._

As if reading his thoughts Kagome frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. She leaned over and whispered. "Can we just get our stuff and go?"

He bit back a sigh. "Yeah sure." He walked her over to the weapons table and stared at the merchant. "Yo," he bellowed. "My girl here needs your best," he emphasized the word best, "Sword and sheathe, and your best bow and arrows."

He pondered a moment and then added, "Give her a real sturdy Manriki. Make sure the weight is solid." He watched the man's eyes widen as he swallowed and scurried about collecting everything he'd requested.

Bankotsu's chest puffed out as he watched the make shake gathering everything he'd requested.  
The man placed the items on the table. "Here sir." His eyes remained wide as he watched Bankotsu inspect each item.

Bankotsu took his time inspecting everything before passing it to Kagome. "What do you think babe?"

She blushed and accepted the weapons, moving them around so she could get a feel for them. Ten minutes later she nodded.

"You're lucky she likes them." Bankotsu muttered and tossed some coins onto the counter. He turned to his companion. "Let's get out of here."

She nodded putting the rest of her weapons away and walked off by his side.

The man collapsed against his counter trembling like a leaf as relief washed over him while he thanked Kami for delivering him from the jaws of death.

Bankotsu smirked when he heard the feverish whispers as they left the town.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. _Did he have to scare those people just because he could?_ She glanced sideways at him and smiled at how handsome a picture he presented. Her heart melted and her annoyance faded away. At least she finally had some weapons.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter fifteen, enjoy everyone. Reviews are any author's best motivation and often inspire new twists. I also welcome constructive criticism with open arms, so don't be shy to tell me what you think. XD **

**A/N II: ****I know it's been a while. I'm working hard to get everything caught up. Thanks for being patient. Don't be afraid to stop by my blog {linked on my profile} for the latest updates about life, writing {fanfics and books} and writing tips {including my contribution {about dialogue} to a writer/editor coalition from last month.}**

**P.S. I finally got my official Author FB page up and running. https:/ www. facebook. com/ KittyB78 {just remove the spaces} Feel free to fan me if you enjoy my writing. All book releases related news will be posted on it as well. In case you're curious, yes the picture on it is of me. **


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer****: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the ****fandom****. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: My deepest apologies for keeping everyone waiting for so long. Marketing a book alone is no easy feat. It consumes most of my writing time. **

**However, I don't want to get so caught up in writing and marketing my books, that I forget the reason I am writing them in the first place, all of you, my loyal readers. Here is the update a lot of you have requested. I'll try to update sooner next time. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"I'm going to catch us some dinner." Bankotsu turned to Kagome and winked. "Don't go nowhere."

"Don't kill anyone, okay?" She smiled and waved him off. They'd been walking all day and her feet hurt like hell. She quickly dug a fire pit and surrounded it with rocks.

Kagome stood up and dusted off her hakama and gathered some firewood, humming to herself. _Bankotsu is a different person now. _She smiled at the thought of how happy he seemed.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the Inutachi would find them, and while she didn't want to see Inuyasha again, she did miss Sango and Shippo. The heel of her hand rubbed against the ache in her chest. He was like an adopted son to her and she missed him greatly.

_Maybe it's for the best though? I still have to defeat Naraku and Ban might not be good around kids. _That thought saddened her. Bankotsu was great to her, kinder than she'd ever hoped for. She didn't want to jeopardize what they had by talking about kids, not yet. _Maybe after we defeat Naraku and I know for certain he's the one for me?_

She smiled. He certainly made her feel special to him. When she was in his arms she felt like the only woman in his world and she didn't mind that one bit. _He's sexy as hell too._ She blushed as tingles ran through her body, reminding her of the pleasure he'd shown her.

_He's always so careful with me, even when we use the cuffs. _She grinned. _He really likes his present, and I'm starting too as well. _Her nipples tightened just thinking about it.

"What have we here?" A dark voice startled her from her thoughts. Her hand fell to the dagger at her waist.

"Who's there?" She demanded, unsheathing the dagger. "Show yourself!:"

"Hm, seems like we've found us a lively one, boys." The leader stepped forward, towering over her by almost a foot. "Tell me, my pretty, what has you out here alone?"

"Who says I'm alone?" She smirked. _None of these guys can be near as tough as Ban is. So, I should be fine._

He chuckled. "Ooh, this one has spirit." He licked his lips and sent her a leer as three other men joined them.

Kagome's eyes widened and her spine stiffened. _I didn't spend the last few months getting my ass kicked for nothing! _She slowly unfolded her fingers from the dagger and smiled. "I guess it's play time."

He smirked. "You're smarter than you look." His hand rubbed his crotch. "Don't worry sweet thing, I'll make it good for you."

A shiver skated down her spine and she glared at him. "You'll have to catch me first."

She side ducked his double axe blow, and then ducked to the other side to avoid his next one. She preformed a swinging forearm block to his back swung low fist, stepped in to forearm block his high fist from underneath.

Kagome elbowed the inside of his wrist, and sent an elbow to the opposite inside of his wrist, then forearm blocked his low hook punch. She bent down to duck his swing, and double fist thrust to his solar plexus, knocking him back several feet.

She sighed as she sensed the next two moving in on her. She front kicked one's stomach, and then pivoted and front kicked the second one's stomach, and sent a spinning back kick to the third one, knocking him back.

"I refuse to be victimized by the likes of you." She landed on her hands and one knee. Head butted next one, flipped onto her hands and spun around kicking one, double chop kicked the next one, landing back on her feet. Kagome ducked the incoming kick, and used one hand to sweep the attacker's leg, while standing up.

Taking a breath she used her forearm to block the next guy's hook punch, and then countered with a straight punch his chest, jabbed his stomach, and jabbed his face. _I'll never be any one's victim again!_

She blocked another hook punch with her elbow while stepping in with a palm strike to the opponent's chin, followed up with three knees to his stomach and balls. She spinning kicked the next guy away, and then took a moment to catch a breath like Bankotsu had shown her during their practices.

_Thanks to Ban, I know I don't have to let __any one__ hurt me anymore. _She spinning back kicked the next guy away on the opposite side. Double forearm blocked the next hook punch, captured his wrist, thrust kicked his stomach, and finished him with a back thrust elbow to the face. She bent back and swung her foot to connect with the next one's face.

The leader came up behind her, trying for a grab. She ducked forward and did a spinning side kick to his neck, and jump kicked to his buddy's stomach. _Take that you sick freak!_

She sidestepped the last one, who held her arm out straight. She wrapped one arm around his punching arm, the other around his neck, and bent forward to throw him over her head. She ended in a standing position with her hands in defense position.

"Looks like I've missed all the fun." Bankotsu chuckled and tossed the wild boar on top of the leader's prone body.

"Ka… Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he stared at the virtual whirlwind and he blinked trying to assess what he'd just seen. _Did she really just defeat four men? _

"Impressive." Sango grinned, Hiraikotsu slung over her back, held with one hand.

"My, My. Lady Kagome." Miroku acknowledged with a half bow.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out, ready to run to her, but was stopped by Miroku's hand around his wrist. He shot a side glance to Inuyasha's closed fists and stayed put, swallowing nervously.

Kagome's face flushed and she panted catching her breath.

Bankotsu calmly strode over and placed kissed her lips. "That's my girl." He smirked, and wrapped one arm around her waist, before facing the intruders. His smirk widened.

Kagome watched the Inutachi's eyes widen and smiled as her arms wrapped around Bankotsu's waist. She pressed her head against his chest. "I had a good teacher."

His eyes twinkled.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha's growl sounded through the air.

**XOXOXO**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Enjoy everyone. Remember reviews are an author's biggest motivation.  
**

**A/N II: Feel free to check out the five chapter preview of my first original novel {Dangerous Temptation} linked on my profile. I'm also slowly uploading the preview to my account on fiction press. I'd love to get your feed back on it. :)  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer****: I make no money from this story and own none of the characters. Nor do I own the ****fandom****. I only own my little plot line.**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I've had ill children for the past two weeks. **

**Anyways, Nano is right around the corner. Wish me luck. **

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"Aw, does the wittle doggie need another lesson?" Bankotsu released a dark chuckle, and sent him a death glare. "I'd be more than happy to kick your ass."

"You can play next time, Ban." Kagome kissed his lips, then passed him her bow and arrows. "I have a score to settle."

"How dare you go behind my back like this?" Inuyasha's hand tightened on the hilt of Tetsuiga.

"Are you going to howl all night?" Kagome spread her feet and motioned for him to come at her.

"How dare you crawl into bed with _him_?" Inuyasha spat the last word out like poison. Bankotsu's stench permeated Kagome's clothes. His stomach heaved in protest . "He's the enemy!"

"Your enemy, not mine. You have no room to growl. Not after all those times you screwed Kikyo when you thought I wasn't around."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You did this to get back at me?" The ager fled from his voice.

She winked at Bankotsu. "Ban's just too sexy to resist."

Bankotsu's chest puffed out,. His remained on his woman and the hanyou bastard she prepared to fight.

She faced Inuyasha, eyes narrowed. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Inuyasha." Disgust evident in her voice.

"I found someone who knows how to treat a lady." One hand planted on her coked hip.

"You don't know shit about being a lady," Inuyasha scoffed.

"My Kagome knows more about being a lady, then your dead miko ever did." Bankotsu assured, relishing the anger and hatred in the hanyou's eyes.

"How long have you two traveled together?" Sango's stormy eyes widened.

"Long enough, eh babe?" Bankotsu's hand squeezed Kagome's hip in an affectionate, yet clearly possessive gesture.

"Since the night dog boy there shattered my well."

She smiled, and for a minute the Inutachi caught a glimpse of the old Kagome.

"Bankotsu found me that night. He's taken real good care of me ever since." She wiggled her hips at Ban and winked. "Eh, Ban?"

"Damn straight." He patted her bottom.

"Disgusting," Inuyasha snarled. "How could you, turn your back on your friends for a piece of scum like him?"

"You don't know the first thing about friendship." She seethed. "I tried to show you, and got kicked in the teeth for the effort."

Kagome pulled out her swords, ran towards him, and sliced his arm. "I'm done being used, and kicked around by you."

"Is that what you call my having to save your ungrateful ass?" He held his arm, nostrils flaring as he glared at her.

"Most of the time I needed saving was because of _your _enemies." She raised her chin, and flicked her sword, dislodging his blood from the tip. "They only targeted me because _you_ pissed them off."

"I only pissed them off to get back the jewel shards, your stupidity shattered," he growled the last part.

"I was trying to save an innocent child and did what popped into my mind. It's not like I had any previous experience."

Her eyes narrowed and she ran towards him, sweeping his feet from under him and prepared to stab his shoulder.

"You could have just let the kid die." He blocked her attack and shoved her back.

She stumbled and panted. "I'm not the type to stand by and watch children being tormented by demons." Her sword clashed against his. "You never understood that."

"The kid was nothing to you." He shoved the blade away and grabbed her by the arm, his nose touching hers. "You should have let him die."

"You just don't get it. I'm tired of wasting my breath trying to explain it to you." She head-butted his nose , driving her hip forward to put enough power behind the headbutt that Inuaysha stumbled back a few steps, She uppercut his jaw, then back-flipped away before he could grab her.

He rubbed his jaw. "Where the hell did you get that kind of strength?"

"Bankotsu," She grinned at his shocked face. "He gave me a lot of things you never did. Like respect."

Inuyasha snorted. "Only because he wants to fuck you."

"He's good at it too." She smirked at Inuyasha's clenched fists as he snarled.

"Do you even hear the shit you're spouting?" Inuyasha's hand tightened on Tetsuaiga's handle. "What happened to the sweet, innocent Kagome I knew?"

Her jaw tightened. "Your lies and cruelty killed her."

"I won't fight you Kagome." Inuyasha put his weapon away and stared into her eyes. "I promised your mother I would protect you."

"Did a bang up job of it too. Didn't you?" She scoffed. "How many times was I kidnapped because you went off to screw Kikyo, eh?"

She inhaled deep breath and flexed and unflexed her free hand, trying to control her anger.

"You pretended to be my friend, the whole time using me as a shard detector for your precious bitch Kikyo." She stalked forward with each accusation. "You pretended to love me, when you know nothing about the word."

"You're too much of a coward to even face me." Kagome put her sword, and scowled.

"All I ever wanted was to be your friend, and stay by your side." Her eyes turned empty and hollowness filled her voice. "I've lost count of how many times I've saved your ass, only to be betrayed by you in return."

"Kagome - " Inuyasha shook his head side to side, eyes wide.

"You don't know shit about friendship and I was an idiot for trying to teach you." Bitterness tinged her voice as she took out her Manriki chain and wrapped it around his feet, yanking them out from under him. She relished how he fell hard to the ground, and the shock written on his face.

"I… " he reached out intending to block her kick to his ribs.

"Don't touch me!" She recoiled before he could grab her leg. Her voice turned icy as she glared down at him. "You shattered the well, ripping my family away from me, and trapped me in this era."

"I'll never forgive you." She kicked him in the balls, spat on him, and stormed over to Bankotsu.

Inuyasha rolled to the side, cupping between his legs, unable to anything but watch as Kagome pulled Bankotsu down for a long kiss. Far more passionate than the one time she'd kissed him, to keep him from changing into a full demon.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered, hugging Bankotsu's hips.

"Anything you say, babe," Bankotsu smirked, draping his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip.

"Kagome, wait!" Shippo called out and ran to her, jumping into her arms. "Take me with you, please?" He sobbed, clinging to her shirt.

Bankotsu blinked.

Kagome stared at him, eyes pleading as she rubbed Shippo's back.

Bankotsu faced the others. "The kit comes with us. Anyone got a problem with that?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Miroku and Sango shook their heads side to side.

"May we join you?" Sango shifted her boomerang on her back.

"Spose so," Bankotsu shrugged. His eyes narrowed at the monk. "Long as the letch there keeps his eyes and hands off Kagome."

Miroku paled at the not so subtle threat in the mercenary's voice. "I assure you, Lady Kagome is safe around me."

Sango rolled her eyes at her intended. "No woman is safe from your hands." Her gaze met Bankotsu's. "If he even thinks about touching her, he'll answer to me." She assured.

"You're alright, ninja girl."

"I'm a demon slayer, not a ninja."

"Duly noted." Bankotsu grinned. _Perhaps traveling with them won't be so dull after all?_

"You're not just going to leave me." Inuyasha pushed to his feet.

"You brought it on yourself. Besides, you still have Kikyo." Sango walked over to and hugged Kagome. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Kagome smiled and hugged her friend back.

Miroku placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I warned you that Lady Kagome would grow tired of your treatment of her. Seems it happened sooner than any of us expected."

"Miroku, surely you'll stay?" Inuyasha stared into his eyes.

"I must follow my intended." He squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder. "You made your choice a long time ago."

His gaze slid to Kagome and then back to Inuyasa's. "You should have told Lady Kagome instead of stringing her along:"

"I didn't want to lose her," Inuyasha lowered his head, ears flat against his head.

"Because of your negligence you lost her long before Bankotsu entered the picture. Lady Kagome only needed time to recognize and accept it." Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Inuyasha. We don't need them." Kikyo wrapped her arms around him. "If your so called friends can't accept that we love each other, then you're better off without them."

She cupped is face between her palms and stared into his eyes. "Leave them to their doom."

Inuyasha stared at her a minute, then his shoulders dropped and he hugged her, wishing he could smell her scent instead of the grave soil.

" We've wasted enough time fighting a losing battle. Let's leave together and be as we've always wanted to. Let them try to finish this battle without us."

Inuyasha closed his eyes to hold back his tears as his heart sank with the knowledge that he'd that he'd failed to protect Kikyo, and that his friends no longer thought him a worthy companion.

Bankotsu, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo walked away without a word, leaving the old lovers to their chosen paths.

** XOXOXO: **

**A/N: Hello faithful readers. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of My Enemy My Friend. Reviews are any author's greatest motivation, so feel free to tell me what you think. Good or bad. **


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

**XOXOXO:**

**So, been a while, eh?**

**As many of you already know from reading some of my other works, Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx is a close friend of mine, and also a Marine. I'm very proud of him and all he does. **

**I've been searching for a way to celebrate his safe return for a while now, so when he approached me with this idea, I jumped at the chance.**

**We've been talking, and have brainstormed some new twists and characters for you all to enjoy. Oniyorizaazuma belongs to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx and is his character. He wrote Oni's scene too. {Yup, Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx is that awesome! :)} He's named and given me the ground work for Misora as well. **

**I'm confident you will love what we have in store for all of you. By the way… You all have Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx to thank for the early update. Enjoy. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Two weeks later:**

"You okay?" Kagome stared at Bankotsu. "You've been quiet since we set out this morning."

"Got a lot on my mind," he sighed. It never failed. Around the same time every year his past reared it's ugly ass. Only this time he couldn't ditch the guys and go off alone, because his brothers were dead, again. And it was his fault. Twice they'd died because he'd failed them…

His hand tightened on Banryu's hilt. He refused to let it happen ever again with anyone he'd allowed close enough to matter.

Speaking of which, Kagome might trust her friends, but he didn't want her alone with them. He cast a glance at her. She frowned as silence reigned around them. The air was rife with tension. Miroku and Sango walked on the other side of Kagome and kept glancing towards Bankotsu. He felt every glance they tried to sneak, his senses were that alert.

Kagome blinked, then frowned in concentration. He knew that she wondered if her friends were having second thoughts about joining them She'd been happy when they asked to travel with her again. Happier that he'd allowed them to. She didn't want to have to choose between her friends and her lover. He knew exactly what the choice would be.

A muscle ticked beside his jaw. She wasn't used to him being so quiet. Since she'd come along, he'd grown more open around her. Even when the others first joined he hadn't gone silent on her.

Hell, even the others had picked up on his sudden mood swing this morning, judging by how quiet they were.

As a group they were all adjusting to the new order. Bankotsu wasn't an insufferable jerk to her friends, though he'd wanted to be at time. However, he made damned sure they realized he was in charge. There hadn't been any major knock down drag out fights, yet.

Bankotsu had blackened Miroku's eye the first time he'd caught Miroku spying on her and Sango as they bathed. Needless to say there hadn't been a second incident. Since said incident, that fucking letch hadn't been allowed to leave Bankotsu's sight while the girls bathed.

Thanks to skills honed over his many years as a mercenary, Bankotsu's eyes scanned the area around them from time to time, but mostly remained on the path ahead of them.

However, his mind refused to cooperate.

He'd spent the entire morning battling away unwanted memories. It pissed him off that the stupid past refused to stay buried. it jumped to the forefront to taunt him even this many years later.

Like he didn't already have enough shit to rake himself over the hot coals for already. Now he'd gone and saddled himself with another group. He'd make damned sure they didn't meet the same fate as his brothers.

"We're stopping at the next town." He couldn't keep the memories at bay much longer. "It'll give us a chance to load up on supplies, and a good night's rest." His blunt announcement was met with sighs of relief and nods of acknowledgement.

The village loomed ahead. They'd reach it about an hour before sunset. They'd skipped lunch so they were no doubt hungry. He hadn't wanted to stop. Instead he'd moved forward. They ought to be used to traveling a lot by now. They were warriors dammit! He wouldn't coddle them.

As the village neared his mind persisted with the damned memories he'd worked so hard to forget, turning his mood even more sour. Anger poured through his system. He was a mercenary dammit. He needed to shove those memories away and lock them in a damned box, covered in chains.

One slip up was all it's take for the people around him to die again. Focus! He commanded himself.

"Ban," Kagome placed a hand on his arm. Her soft touch and the concern in her tone snapped him out of his darkening mood. "Talk to me." Her eyes pleaded with him.

He sighed and swallowed to ease the unwanted tightness in his throat. "I'll be fine. I just need a break is all." He wasn't about to spill his guts to her in front of her friends.

Every eye watched as they entered the village. Fear, and curiosity mixed to create a heady perfume surrounding him. How he'd missed walking into a village and hearing the inhabitants scream and run in fear.

Bankotsu strolled over to the Innkeeper and ordered a room big enough for the group and food sent to the room immediately. He pulled some coins from his pouch and tossed them on the counter.

"Make it snappy."

"Y…yes sir." The innkeeper scurried off to carry out his orders.

The group was shown to their room and had just sat down to eat the feast placed before them when a loud commotion from outside cause Bankotsu and Kagome to jump up, grab their weapons, and run outside to see what it was about.

He noticed a big battle taking place and ran over to it, ready to loose some of his pent up aggressions.

**XOXOXO:**

Oni effortlessly cut through the waves of soldiers that flooded his path. His eyes danced with satisfaction and malice as his claymore danced with his movements. Blood streaked his blade, face, and armor and he grinned at it's metallic tang as he licked his lips.

However, it wasn't long before he had pushed in too deep into enemy territory and was being circled by hundreds of enemy soldiers. He stood tall with Kon Ranshi's viscous black blade leaning against his shoulder. His smile faded from his lips as he looked around towards the soldiers whom had their blades only a few feet away from him.

His deep, rough voice echoed throughout the walls of the shogun's compound.

"Lay down your arms and retreat. Go home to your loved ones." He spun around to face all of the combatants and let his demonic smile cross his lips as his black flame-like aura danced around him. "Or I will kill you all."

"We have you surrounded, warrior! There is no escape for you. Men!" The commanding officer raised his hand.

"Suit yourselves."

Oni dropped his massive blade to his side. "Hellfire!" He roared as he spun around in a full circle, dropping to his knees.

A massive wall of black fire formed a spreading wall around Oni's center. The flames quickly engulfed the entire division of soldiers. He listened to their screams of agony and pain as the flames washed over them and licked at their skin.

The Hellfire flames-although hot- did not cause a quick death. Soon, the flames died down and the ashes scattered with the wind. Scorch marks littered the ground. Oni turned to the main gate to see the last of the shogun's military frantically climbing the hill. Kon Ranshi glowed dark purple as he rose it into the air.

His voice boomed once more.

"Demonic Javelin!"

Oni slashed the sword into the air and a large bolt of black energy accompanied by a purple corkscrewing bolt crashed down upon the remaining soldiers. Death was swift and innocent, unlike their comrades. He smiled.

"So. You're the Demon From The East, Oniyorizaazuma."

Oni's smile widened. He ran his bloody hand through his medium length blood coated hair.

"So you've heard of me, eh?" He turned to face his newest plaything. "What's your name?"

"Hogosha. The shogun's elite bodyguard and his son."

Hogosha could have been no older than seventeen. His hair flowed to his shoulders, his face was fair, and his armor was an elegant gold with blue trimming. His obi held three katanas in a traditional samurai style.

Oni stared him down with eyes full of malice and cold.

"I'll tell ya what, kid." Oni smashed his claymore into the ground and hung his katanas, tomahawks, and throwing knives on the blade stop. "I'll fight you. One on one. Hand to hand combat. Knives only." He smirked.

"You wish to die an honorable death at my hand?" Hogosha's cocky smile widened. "So be it."

Oni stood in the middle of the ravaged earth, the dirt now turned to sand. His legs were shoulder width apart and his massive arms were crossed over his chest. His forearm guards reflected the sun and shone a malicious black.

Hogosha tossed his katanas aside and drew an elegantly crafted dagger from it's sheath and walked to meet Oni on the field of battle.

"Where is your blade?" He narrowed his eyes towards Oni.

He said nothing as he dropped his arms to his side and flicked his wrist. With an audible click, a single blade the length of Oni's forearm extended from his forearm guard. He cupped his hand around the flat side of the blade which faced towards his palm. He held his arm up to cross his chest. With his weapon readied, Oni nodded his head.

"Very well. Today, you die." Hogosha grinned.

Hogosha released his war cry as he lunged towards Oni's throat. Oni blocked the strike with his arm guard and redirected it over his left shoulder. He stepped in and used Hogosha's momentum to drive him right into his rising right fist. A loud thud rang out as Hogosha stumbled back a few steps to regain his balance.

"Damn you!" He spat blood and roared towards Oni once more.

Oni had just miscalculated where Hogosha's blade would reach and the razor sharp edge of the finely crafted blade sailed across his muscled arm. Oni growled. He spun around and tried to land a high kick to Hogosha's head, which he barely dodged.

"Whoa, that coulda taken my head off!" He shouted in his mind.

Using the momentum from his kick, Oni jumped and spun into the air. He drove his blade down onto Hogosha intending to pierce his neck. To his dismay, Hogosha had blocked the strike with his own metallic arm guards. However- his blade sailed clean through his arm and out the back. Oni withdrew his blade and back flipped away, smiling to himself. Hogosha climbed to his feet.

"Damn you! I'll kill you for this!" His anger hang clear and he drew a second knife from his breast plate.

Oni taunted. "What was that talk about 'killing me with honor'?" He chuckled.

Hogosha raged towards Oni, slicing with both his knives. There was a loud noise of metal slicing through leather and Oni's blade and arm guard and it sailed through the air. Oni glared at the cocky son of the Shogun.

"You've been disarmed, Oniyorizaazuma. This duel is over." Hogosha pointed his blade at Oni.

Oni glared at the spot his arm guard once was and glared at the demonic tattoo that rode up his forearm. He cracked his knuckles and smiled at the son.

"Oh? I'm just getting started!"

Oni let out his own roar as he charged Hogosha. He drove his knee into Hogosha's belly which forced his armor do cave inwards slightly. He followed up with a right hook that send Hogosha backwards a few paces. Like an unrelenting force, Oni drove into his opponent with brute strength-quickly asserting his dominance on the field of battle.

Hogosha swung his blade at Oni whom caught his arm, spun around, and drove his palm against his elbow. A loud snap was heard along with a scream. The blade flowed out of his broken arm and Oni caught it as it fell. He buried it deep into Hogosha's left shoulder. He caught the other falling blade as well.

Continuing his circle, he spun behind his opponent and dug the blades into both of Hogosha's sides right where the chest plate matches the back plate. He continued his circle, breaking Hogosha's right knee as he came around. He forced the cocky teen to the ground and he jumped onto him firmly striking his chest with his hand. Another loud click was heard.

Oni stared at the life fading from his enemy's eyes and his own twinkled with malice.

Hogosha glanced down at the blade protruding from Oni's wrist guard and the blade protruding from it that was buried into his heart. Oni viciously twisted and withdrew his blade from Hogosha's chest. Along with it came a fountain of blood.

"A good mercenary always has a trick up his sleeve." Oni grinned as he stood over the dying man.

Another loud click was heard as his blade retracted back into his arm guard.

A gasp sounded off to the right, drawing his attention to a five-foot-four-inch woman with aqua eyes. Strange for a human. Sapphire blue points were tattooed above, an inch Above, below and on each side of her left eye. Strange. Was it some sort of ownership marks perhaps?

She had light brown skin, high cheekbones, and a small pert nose. He vaguely noted she wore red lipstick. Blood red. His favorite color.

He smirked, as he noted her attire. A sky blue and white kimono. His gaze ran over her full chest and down to her hips, watching her hands shake as she held a silver serving tray, then returned to her face.

She closed her eyes and he noticed the entire left eyelid was tattooed sapphire blue, which matched up to the marks around her eye to form a perfect star. Cute.

**XOXOXO:**

Misora's fingers loosened on the platter she'd been carrying, which clattered to the floor, as she stared at the powerful demon who had just killed Hogosha. He looked like a stone cold killer.

Her gaze fell to the fallen warrior and a mixture of fear and relief washed through her. At least she wouldn't have to feign interest in him anymore. Guilt entered her belly at how she'd never enjoyed her husband's attentions. She quickly squashed it, mentally reminding herself of all the abuse she'd suffered at his hands. She absently rubbed her wrists that were still bruised from his last session.

As the Demon approached, she backed away and flattened her back against the wall, flinching away from the evil aura of malice that surrounded Oni and his weapons as he passed her to enter the shogun's throne room.

"This ends now!" Oni declared, quickly striding over to the shogun and grabbing him up by the neck.

"I warned you not to send your idiot squad to hunt me," he snarled as he drove his fist through the shogun's chest and ripped out his heart.

Death rattled from the shogun's body as Oni tossed it aside with a disgusted snort, and licked the blood from his hands, much like a dog licked it's paw clean.

His eyes returned to the woman huddled against the wall. Her fear excited him more than the adrenaline and power coursing through his body. Their gazes locked as he walked towards her. A predator stalking his next prey. Each step he took, her breath hitched nervously. A sense of satisfaction filled his body. At least she had the brains to fear him and his power.

"Now, for my prize." He reached out and grabbed her by the right wrist.

A pain filled moan escaped her lips, stopping him in his tracks. The increase of her frantic heart rate piqued his curiosity. Her gaze skittered to her wrist and then back to him.

He shoved the sleeve of her kimono up her arm exposing dark skin around the wrist and finger marks on her forearm.

His gaze froze on the sight and a black rage like he'd never known filled him.

"Please don't hurt me." Her frantic whisper felt like a fist to the gut and he dropped her wrist as if he'd been burned.

"Who?" He demanded.

A shaky finger pointed to the inert body of the shogun's son.

"Be glad the bastard is dead."

She rubbed her wrist, eyes locked to his.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For years I've tried to escape him. Each time only made matters worse."

"Let's go." He took her hand, leading her away from the gruesome scene.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. Just let me go." She tried to struggle.

"Release her or I swear I'll gut you." Bankotsu thundered, as Banryu came down to rest on Oni's throat.

"Impossible." Misora's eyes widened as she stared at the younger mercenary.

An evil grin crossed Oni's lips.

"Or what?" He asked, moving so Banryu's blade bit into his neck enough to draw a drop of blood. His eyes locked to Bankotsu's.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N Wow! I told you you would like what we did. We'd love to hear your feedback. XD**


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Oniyorizaazuma and Misora belong to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**XOXOXO:**

As Misora stared at Bankotsu a wealth of mixed emotions assailed her on the inside. Shock. Relief. Hurt. Anger. On the outside she stood stoic, emotionless.

She'd spent her younger years convinced he'd come to rescue her. Young as she'd been, she _knew_ in her heart he wouldn't stop until he rescued her.

The next few years were spent grieving for him, because she knew he had to be dead, or else he'd have come for her. The thought of him no longer in the world had led her to fall into a deep depression.

Over the last four years she'd learned the hard way to not to show her emotions. No matter how many times Hogosha hurt her, she wouldn't scream anymore.

Not since the night she'd figured out that he enjoyed her screams of pain. She'd refused to allow him the satisfaction of her seeing her pain.

She'd always felt guilty for never returning his feelings. Despite being taken captive as a young child she'd tried to respect him, but couldn't. She'd been an obedient wife. Tried to be everything he expected of her.

"Your move, kid." Oni taunted, bringing her back to the situation at hand.

"No," she said flatly, ducking beneath Banryu to move between the combatants. She walked over to Bankotsu and shoved him back enough that the blade lifted off Oni's neck.

"Leave him alone." She glared at Bankotsu, then spun her back to him. Dismissing him.

Bankotsu grabbed her arm, scowl darkening as he noticed the bruises. His eyes flared with fury.

"You sonova bitch, I'll kill you!"

"No you won't." Misora argued, and shoved him with ten years worth of bottled up frustration and anger behind the move.

"Misa-"

"Don't call me that." She punched Bankotsu in the jaw. "I gave up on you showing up a long time ago." She shook out her fist and turned away so no one would see the tears clouding her vision. She blinked them away and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Misora!" Bankotsu snagged her by the elbow and spun her around. "Don't you ever-"

He blinked and his fingers grasped the empty air.

"Whoever the hell you are, don't fucking touch her again." Oni growled and pushed her protectively behind him. "She's with me." He allowed his aura to flare.

Misora blinked, shocked that Oni hadn't hesitated to protect her. Then moved to stand between them.

"Neither of you two hot-heads are doing shit to the other." She glared at Bankotsu. "This man just saved me, and spared my life. Not that you care."

She huffed and turned around to poke Oni's chest, right over the scar above his nipple.

"You, stop barking orders. I'm not a damned toy to fight over." She'd had enough of being treated like a piece of property by her dead husband. She wouldn't have these two coming to blows.

Oni blinked in shock at how the little mouse had suddenly gained a backbone. Whoever the kid was, he sure made her mad. She was brave talking to him like that. Stupid, but brave.

She rounded on Bankotsu, and Oni's shock turned to amusement as she unleashed her temper on the mercenary, as if he couldn't kill her with as simple flick of his wrist.

"You have no idea what I've been through, so don't you dare stand there and judge me." Angry flames licked her eyes, causing them to sparkle with an inner glow.

"Of course I care, Misa." Bankotsu moved towards her, but she backed away from him.

Oni's smirk widened.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She glared at him. "Why did it take you ten fucking years to finally show up?" she demanded, shocking Oni with her blunt language.

He'd thought her a mousey woman when he'd approached her after slaying the shogun.

"Ban, who is this woman?" Kagome asked, staring at the Misora.

"My sister," he deadpanned, then returned his full attention to Misora. "I searched for you." His free hand balled into a fist at his side. "Not a day went by that I didn't try to find you."

Dismissing her brother, she turned to address Oni.

"Words cannot express what you've done for me."

"Glad to be of service." He grabbed her hips. He dipped his head so he could inhale the scent of her hair. it reminded him of a fresh spring shower.

"You smell nice." He took a lock of her hair between his fingers and let it glide against his skin.

"Um, thank you." Blushing Misora removed his hands, then turned to stare at the place that had been her home for many years.

She was glad to see it gone. The memories of all the horrors she'd experienced there would never fade, but at least she no longer had to see that vile palace anymore.

At long last she had her freedom. She turned to walk away, but was stopped as Oni grabbed her hand.

"Where will you go?" He asked, genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't know yet," she sighed. She'd never given much thought to the matter.

"She'll travel with us," Bankotsu announced, with a note of finality in his voice.

"Why would I want to travel with the person who left me in that horrible place?" She stared at her brother. Did he really expect her to just forget the past ten years and act like nothing ever happened? If so, he could think again.

"We're family," he replied, as if that were obvious.

"Family?" She blinked. "I don't even know what that word means anymore. I thought I did once… Now, I'm not so sure." She turned away from him.

"Don't act like such a bitch." Kagome frowned.

Misora turned around and punched Kagome so fast, she never saw it coming. "Stay out of shit that doesn't concern you, priestess," she warned.

"That's enough." Bankotsu got between Misora and Kagome. "You will not touch her again. Sister or not."

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think. Not anymore." Misora looked away from him. He'd left her to rot in that hellhole. Why should she think he cared now?

"Well, isn't this interesting." Oni spoke up, reminding them he was there, as he moved over to pull Misora to him, and than stared at Bankotsu.

"Brother or not, if you so much as glare at her, I'll rearrange that pretty boy face." His hand closed gently around Misora's, in an unusual gesture of comfort.

"She's been through enough shit without you adding to the pile."

"Misora isn't your concern, pal." Bankotsu glared at him.

"She is now," Oni assured. "I won't let anyone hurt her again. Especially her so called family."

"Misora," Sango walked over to her. "I have a salve that will help heal those bruises." She removed her shoulder pad and pulled out her salve.

Misora stared at her unsure what to think. She hadn't known much kindness even as a child.

The way Oni automatically angled his body to keep an eye on her brother, and her at the same time brought her a little comfort.

She nodded to Sango, and then winced as the cool cream covered her tender skin.

"Perhaps the lady should join us," Miroku spoke up.

"You just want to grab her ass," Shippo chided, as he rolled her his.

Oni's eyes narrowed at the monk.

"You touch her and I'll castrate ya. Capiche?"

Miroku paled and nodded.

Misora sighed. Really, did all men have to act like cave men? She thanked Sango and then walked over to Oni.

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need-"

"You need protected. And since I slayed the bastard who harmed you, that makes you my responsibility."

"Like hell it does." Bankotsu snorted. "She's my sister."

"Which you abandoned."

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Misora bellowed. "Both of you can just shut the fuck up already." She seethed. "I will not stand here and be fought over. I'm not a stupid piece of property. I'm a person and people damned well better start realizing that."

"What did they do to you?" Bankotsu stared at the woman before him. The star tattoo and her eyes were unique, so there was no doubt she was his Misa, but her behavior…

She refused to answer his question, covering her face with her hands instead. The horrors she'd endured were hers alone to know of.

She fell to her knees hugging her waist and allowed her tears to fall freely.

Sango knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around her, as did Kagome.

At first Misora stiffened, but when they whispered about how it wasn't her fault, she gave in and cried. The emotions she'd fought to bury, erupted like a volcano, only instead of lava it was tears.

Bankotsu and Oni both stared on unsure how to comfort her.

Miroku stepped forward and addressed them.

"Perhaps we should get a second room for the night?"

"Maybe," Bankotsu said, staring helplessly at his sitter.

"I won't leave her," Oni informed them, matter-of-factly.

For some reason he felt the need to ensure Misora's protection. Maybe because he'd killed her husband? Though now that he knew what the man had done, he was double glad he had.

She deserved better than what she'd gotten. He didn't have to know her past to guess what had happened.

"I won't let her go off alone with a man I don't know," Bankotsu replied, just as serious.

"Fair enough," Oni agreed. Mentally scoffing about how the kid wouldn't be able to stop him if he did chose to take her and leave.

"That settles it then." Miroku smiled, glad they'd reached a peaceful solution.

The women rose to their feet. Misora wiped her cheeks and tried to recompose herself.

"I'm fine now," she assured, using her sleeve to wiped her eyes. "Sorry about that. I guess after everything… it just exploded."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome smiled. You've got a mean left hook."

"Thanks." Misora cracked a small smile.

"Now that we're all friends," Miroku started.

"Is that what we are?" Misora walked over to Oni and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, again."

Oni grinned. "Anytime." He reached over and brushed his lips against her cheek, then used his thumb to wipe away her last remnants of tears.

Bankotsu scowled.

Kagome walked over to him, to keep him from confronting hi sister and Oni.

"Relax, Ban." She assured. "Your sister will be fine."

Misora stared at Miroku and noticed his eyes glued to her chest.

"Are you sure he's a monk?" She unconsciously scooted closer to Oni and grabbed his arm.

He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her against his side, then glared at Miroku.

Bankotsu shot the monk a withering scowl.

Miroku "eeped" and hid behind Sango, who rolled her eyes.

"You're safe with us, Misa," Bankotsu assured, not too happy about how the stranger kept touching his sister.

"I'm never safe," Misora sighed, and shifted her weight to one foot.

"You are now," Oni informed her.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you," Kagome said. "but I'm hungry."

Misora looked at Oni a minute, then pulled away and held her nose.

"You need a bath." She said, causing the group to burst into laughter.

Oni looked down at his body, ran his free hand through his hair and smirked.

"Maybe," he chuckled, as he shouldered Kon Ranshi.

"No maybe about it." She pointed to the blood drying on him. Hair, armor, chest. "It stinks, and so do you."

"Won't take long," he promised, with a wink.

Misora nodded.

"Stay away from her." He scowled at Miroku, and then strolled off towards the nearest source of clean water, intending to kill a nearby animal for a quick snack along the way, then bathe and wash his stuff.

"Let's leave the guys to bathe, while we go eat." Kagome suggested. She and Sango each linked their arms with Misora's and led her inside the inn before she could protest.

Misora stared at Kagome wondering how she could be so friendly after their earlier incident.

The women she'd known were cruel to one another. Always trying to one up the others. A punch usually lead to more punches, similar to the the way she'd grown up on the streets.

She forced the unwanted memories away as the three women entered a room, with a wide variety or rice and fish dishes. Having worked at and lived in the shogun's palace for the past ten years, she'd grown used to such a bountiful feast.

The women sat down. Sango and Kagome started eating.

"Want some?" Kagome asked, holding out a bowl.

"No thanks," Misora answered, mind running through her options. Stay with her brother who would never let her leave, or go with Oni. A man she didn't know. Something inside her told her he that even if she took off alone, he'd follow her.

She was glad he'd freed her from an abusive marriage, but wasn't sure what to think of him. He had looks, power, and was already protective of her.

He was pretty physical judging by his hands on displays earlier. Was it to warn the monk away, or was he always that physical?

Oni walked into the room, chest bare, with water dripping from his freshly washed hair. He strolled over to Misora and sat beside her, and rested Kon Ranshi in his lap. He draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Miss me?" He brushed his lips against hers.

She blushed and pulled away, unsure how to react. Her husband hadn't been affectionate. Possessive, but not affectionate.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned.

"Give it a rest already," Bankotsu grouched, as he entered the room and sat next to Kagome, Banryu resting on his lap. His eyes never left the man by his sister.

The room hummed with thick tension as Oni's gaze met and held Bankotsu's as they glared at each other.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it everyone. Remember reviews are any author's best motivation.**

**P.S. Filipino-Fury-Xx, hope I'm doing a good job keeping Oni in character? :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.{my fabulous, and very skilled partner in crime} wrote the awesome battle scene for you all. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu and Kagome sat at the side of the table, across from Oniyoizaazuma and Misora. Sango and Miroku sat at one end of the table, and Shippo at the other end.

Misora took the opportunity to examine Oni's profile while he and her brother continued to lock gazes.

Oni wasn't a demon as she'd expected. He and his weapons exuded demonic auras, but he was in fact human.

Quite an enigma.

Wide shoulders, broad chest, strong biceps, and toned abs. He obviously kept in shape. Was that why he was so physical?

What captured her attention though was the jagged, inch-long scar under his left cheek bone. What would it feel like if she touched it? Would it be stiff, or soft?

Most women she knew would be horrified by such a sight. Curious, but horrified.

Misora decided it enhanced his character. Each scar, and there were several, was a testament to his courage and superior fighting abilities.

She'd seen him fight at the palace and was impressed by his graceful battle dance. Each move precise, as if pre calculated. he'd obviously spent many years honing his skills.

She wondered what in particular happened to create _that_ scar, along with the rest of his many battle wounds. Her gaze dropped to the inch-long scar above his lip. Did it hurt when he kissed?

The memory of how his lips felt against her cheek flooded her mind, and her cheeks warmed. She tore her gaze away from him and swallowed. She'd spent four years married to Hogosha and she never felt the need to blush, so why was she blushing now?

Kon Ranshi and Banryu hummed in tune, as if conversing in some secret language, but their owners were too busy with their glare contest to pay attention.

She blinked. Could weapons speak?

Miroku moved towards the weapons laid neatly on a small wooden table, in a corner next to the door. He reached for Oni's katanas.

He froze as Kon Ranshi's blade stopped just short of his neck.

"They are emitting a demonic aura," Miroku defended.

"Gee, you think?" Oni asked sarcastically. He scowled at Miroku and rose to his feet. His eyes glowed orange with a red rim around the irises as Kon Ranshi emitted a deep growl.

Oni and Kon Ranshi's auras flared, thickening the tension in the air around them, until the entire room reminded Kagome of a gravity room. She bent over behind Bankotsu and wrapped her hands around his ankles.

Sango fell forward, stunned by the fact she couldn't remain sitting.

Misora bent over panting from the oppressive weight of the air, a heavy pressure crushed her towards the floor. A glance at Sango and Kagome showed they felt it too.

"You don't touch another man's blades, demonic or not." Bankotsu scolded, as he stood calmly, unaffected by the change in the air.

"Touch it, I dare you," Oni challenged, taking one step forward. "You won't live long enough to do it a second time," he assured.

He rested Kon Ranshi against his shoulder, drew back his fist and hit Miroku in the jaw. The sound of flesh impacting flesh vibrated throughout the air almost as if it was being muffled by the demonic pressure as well. The force of his blow sent Miroku crashing to the floor to land in a heap by Sango.

"Stay away from what's mine." He calmly walked back over to Misora and helped her to her feet.

"You okay?" He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, to lean against him as she regained her balance, and the air in the room lightened, returning to normal.

She nodded, unable to speak. The heat oozing from his chest had a strange effect on her. It relaxed her. She stared up at Oni, unsure what to think of his actions.

One minute Oni emitted serious demonic vibes, and the next he was checking on her, as if he concerned for her well being...

She swallowed as his intense eyes locked to hers. A girl could lose herself in those eyes. Misora couldn't remember the last time anyone but herself had worried about her.

She'd grown used to being ignored. Unless Hogosha was horny, or in a drunken rage, he simply left her to clean the palace, and serve his father. Unless another man looked at her with interest, and then all hell broke loose.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She sent him a shy smile.

"We could always-"

"Misora is sleeping in the room with the girls tonight," Bankotsu announced harshly, taking a step towards them, eyes locked on Oni.

"I think it's best," Kagome agreed, moving to stop Bankotsu. She stared into his eyes and cupped his cheek. "Promise me you'll play nice."

Bankotsu snorted.

Misora turned to Sango.

"I'm ready to turn in."

"Of course." Sango smiled and led Misora to their room.

Oni's gaze followed Misora's backside as she walked away. He smirked.

Bankotsu scowled at him, clearly not happy with Oni's attentions on his sister.

Oni turned towards Bankotsu, matching his heated gaze with his own. Amusement danced in his eyes.

**XOXOXO:**

Misora's eyes popped open for what seemed like the thousandth time. Try as she might she couldn't sleep. Her body was tired, but her mind refused to cooperate.

Maybe some fresh air would do her some good? She looked over to ensure both Kagome and Sango were asleep, then quietly slipped from her futon and made her way outside.

The fresh air filled her lungs as she stood by the door. She stared towards the ruined palace and sighed. The villagers would build a new one and find a new shogun. That was inevitable.

Her thoughts drifted to the man who'd freed her from the life she'd known there. He seemed interested in her, but how long would that last?

He was violent, and he enjoyed killing. She'd already survived one abusive relationship, if you could call being forced into an unwanted marriage a relationship. She couldn't handle another one.

The only sexual experiences she'd had was with Hogosha. She wasn't sure if all guys were cruel like him or not. He'd never cared about her wants, or needs, only fulfilling his. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Oni seemed so affectionate at times, but he was also possessive. Hogosha had also been possessive of her. Violently possessive.

Granted Oni actually showed her affection already and they hadn't even kissed. But, it didn't mean things would be different with him.

She sighed and walked off the porch to get a better look at the stars, and wondered if she might someday meet a guy who would truly care for her? One who would see her as his partner in their relationship.

Her body and mind filled with restless energy as thoughts continued to churn in her mind. If she remained here, Bankotsu would never give her the chance to be her own woman.

She'd be chained down again.

Even if it was only by traveling with his group. He'd already tried to assert authority over her.

All she'd ever wanted was to be free to make her own choices, instead of catering to a man's demands. She'd long ago given up on the childish dream of being loved. But, she wouldn't settle for anything less than being respected.

Not again.

The urge to flee hit hard and fast. She couldn't stay. She didn't know who she could trust. If life had taught her anything, it was to trust herself.

So, she ran as fast as she could, with no destination in mind. She just knew that she had to get away. With her future so uncertain she ran into the night with the skirt of her kimono bunched in her hands to give her legs better movement.

They would come for her when they found her missing, and likely be angry with her…

That thought gave her a needed boost in speed.

**XOXOXO:**

Hours later she stopped, and panted heavily leaning against a tree. She didn't know how much distance she'd gained, but she needed to stop. Just for a little while. To catch her breath before her lungs exploded. Every muscle in her body ached in protest of the running.

She gazed at the tree and brushed her hand against the bark. Trees were solid. Unyielding. Dependable. They could always be relied upon. They were constant.

Nothing else in her life ever was.

She closed her eyes. What would it be like to have a partner in life? Someone who actually cared about her the way she cared about him?

A picture of Oni briefly flashed into her mind. Why was he on her mind so much lately. Just thinking about him stirred something deep inside her, though she didn't know what.

He was handsome and strong, sure. But, there was something else about him. She couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She liked that he was affectionate, and if she was honest with herself, she secretly enjoyed when he put his hands on her, holding her like she was special to him.

No one had ever done that before.

Could that be it? Or was it something deeper? Just thinking about his hands on her hips, holding her close to his warm, naked chest caused butterflies to tickle inside her belly.

Oni oozed magnetism and wore confidence like a skin tight cloak. She saw it in every step he took, every move he made. He was intelligent, and had a certain charm. Even while he exerted his dominance.

He probably had women throwing themselves at him. So, why turn his attentions to her? She frowned.

"Hey there girl," a voice sounded behind her, sending her heart rate into panic speed.

"I'm talking to you." He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He had missing teeth and reeked of alcohol.

She drove her knee between his legs and shoved him away.

"Leave me alone." She grabbed the skirt of her kimono and ran towards the open field. Why did she always find the drunks? Or rather, why did they always find her?

Someone else grabbed her from behind, and spun her around to face him. Her fist connected with his jaw and knocked him down. She kicked his stomach a few times to ensure he couldn't follow her again.

Another pair of hands wrapped around her from behind and lifted her off her feet. She slammed her foot against his knee and heard it crack. At least he wouldn't come after her anytime soon.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid pants as three more men circled her. Like wolves circling their newest target. What the hell was she thinking running off alone in the middle of the night? It was a stupid, stupid move.

She didn't even have a dagger, because Hogosha had refused to let her keep any weapons. At least a weapon would have let her defend herself a little better.

"Let go!" She screamed, as she tried to fend off her attackers. One-on-one she was okay, having watched Hogosha train she'd picked up some things. But, more than one and she was as helpless as a fish out of water.

Misora defiantly glared at the two men holding her, one on each side, as three more closed in.

"Ooh, looks like we've got a feisty one tonight, boys." The leader stood in front of her and gripped her chin in a painful hold.

"You'll learn your place," his cold voice promised a dark future for her, if they allowed her to live.

"Don't touch me!" She struggled against the men holding her and tried to kick the one in front of her. The two holding her arms dragged her off balance.

She felt her breath leave her body in one large burst as she was slammed and held against the ground. Her vision blurred slightly, but she forced herself to stay awake.

Tears filled her eyes. Not again. Even with her horrible husband dead she was still being victimized. Why did she have to be so weak? Fatigue washed over her, even as she continued to fight.

The sounds of her kimono tearing in many places caused her tears to flow faster, blurring her vision so she couldn't watch the horrors about to unfold. Why did it always happen to her? Why didn't she stay in the safe room back at the inn?

Shivers of fear crawled up her spine as they painfully grabbed her breasts, which would be bruised by morning.

"You filthy bastards!" She struggled anew with anger behind her attempts to free herself and managed to free one leg, kicking the leader, who was holding her other leg, right in the face, snapping his head back so he toppled backwards.

The one holding her left arm grabbed her legs, and the one who had held her right arm pinned both her arms.

"Oh, you're in for it now, girl!" He growled. His vile breath caused Misora to gag as his tongue slid across her cheek. Chills ran across her body as the two men begun to ravage her body with their hands and tongues.

Suddenly they ceased their movements and collapsed on top of each other. Warm, crimson liquid ran down her body. She opened her eyes and noticed the two tomahawks jutting out from the backs of their skulls. Blackness swam around her like a wave pulling her to the depths of the pit of emptiness as she passed out.

The leader growled.

"And just who the hell do you think you are interrupting our fun like that?!" He yelled towards the large figure.

Oni stared at Bankotsu as he lifted the corpses off his sister, and covered her body with his haori.

"Hey, braid boy! Hands off!" The leader shouted.

Bankotsu growled and he stood up and begun walking over to the group of men. Oni blocked his path.

"Get out of my way." He scowled.

"Bankotsu, your main priority right now is Misa." He nodded towards the unconscious girl. "I'll take care of these guys. You can have the next round."

Bankotsu glared angrily at Oni whom stood firm. He growled as he jumped towards his sister.

"Hey, demon boy! Catch!"

Bankotsu tossed Oni's tomahawks back at him. He caught them with ease.

He gave a nod towards Bankotsu.

The leader chuckled "I don't think so."

Some more men rounded the corner and prepared to engage Bankotsu.

"So be it." Oni smiled. "Looks like you get to have some fun too, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu stood in a defensive position, guarding his sister's prone body. The new arrivals charged Bankotsu head on and his eyes twinkled with happiness at the thought of being able to kill again.

He grabbed one of the men by the throat and kneed the other, causing the enemy to be thrown back with enough force to crash through a small house.

He snapped the other man's neck and smashed his skull into the bark of a tree causing bits of skull and grey matter to coat his face. He roared as he sprinted into the group of the other men.

"Kill him."

The leader smiled as his men rushed the shorter haired intruder.

Oni grinned as he flung his tomahawks once more, causing them to crash deep into two of the attacker's skulls. Their heads snapped back and blood ran freely from their foreheads as they crashed to the ground.

"Big mistake, guys. Big. Mistake."

Oni flicked his wrists and the two blades clicked into position underneath his forearms. He danced around one of the offenders. His blades dug into the flesh of the man.

He screamed as Oni's blades shredded him to bits. Blood oozed freely from his body as he fell to the ground.

Sanguine liquid pooled around the fallen man as Oni licked the blood from his knives. He flicked his wrists once more, drawing them back into his wrist guards.

Bankotsu glared at the two remaining attackers and smiled. He jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked one of the offender's head off. He caught it mid-air by the hair that flew from underneath a bandana. He twirled it by his side.

"I've never tried this before but," He chuckled. "If head butts are so effective, this will be too." He grinned.

The remaining attacker on Bankotsu's side had drawn a blade and fearlessly charged him.

Bankotsu smashed the decapitated head into the attackers. Blood flew through the air from both the head and the large wound on the other man's forehead. He fell to the ground.

Bankotsu carelessly walked over to the fallen man as he was trying to stand.

"Nobody hurts my baby sister and lives to tell about it." His voice was cold.

Bankotsu twirled the head at his side and brought it down in an over head swing directly on top of the other man's. He continued beating him until both heads showered blood, bone, and brains all over his face and clothing.

Oni had dispatched the last attacker swiftly and was now gnawing on the heart he had so effortlessly torn from his opponent's rib cage. He strolled over to the frightened leader as he swallowed the remaining bits of the heart. He unwrapped a portion of the purple fur from under his arm guard.

"And you," He grinned. Blood cascaded down his mouth. "For orchestrating this whole mess," He stroked the soft demon fur. "Your death shall be the most painful."

Oni mercilessly tortured the leader. His boots crashed onto the man's ribs. The man whom had once stood so tall and mighty, was now crying for mercy. As the loud sounds of bruising flesh and snapping bones faded, all that was left was the sobs of the former gang leader.

Oni sat on his chest, relishing the man's pain as his broken ribs shifted in his body. He pressed the fur to the mans face.

He thrashed and clawed at Oni, but his grip held firm.

Bankotsu winced at the scene.

Oni grinned and his face showed that he enjoyed sadistically torturing the man in his final moments. His voice flowed through the air as he lightly sung a lullaby in the same tune you would sing a crying infant to bed.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

The man begun clawing at Oni's arms.

_"How I wonder what you are..."_

The man begun screaming into the fur as his movements showed panic.

Oni's eyes twinkled with mirth as he pressed down harder on the cloth. His voice went from mellow to haunting.

_"Up above the world so high..."_

The man begun striking at Oni's body with futile effort. His knuckles split and blood smeared onto Oni's armor.

_"Like a diamond in the sky..."_

Oni grinned as he pressed the fur down tighter.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..."_

The man's movements begun to slow and his thrashing came out in small, short, sporadic bursts.

_"How I wonder where. You. Are..."_

At once, the movements stopped.

Oni removed the purple fur from the man's face and smirked at his contorted, pain-saturated expression. He grinned as he wrapped the fur around his forearm and tied his arm guard on around it.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Bankotsu smirked knowingly. "Even I'm not that twisted."

"They shouldn't have attacked Misora," Oni replied matter of factly, as he made his way to her side, brushing some of her matted hair from her face.

"We might just get along after all," Bankotsu nodded to him. He still wasn't thrilled about how Oni acted around his sister, especially how he was always holding her. But at least he knew the man would protect her.

That was one thing they could agree on. He inspected their handiwork and grinned.

"We make a pretty good team," Bankotsu complimented.

Oni stared at him, as if trying to read him a minute.

"I usually work alone."

"Yeah well, at least with a team you're never bored."

Oni thought back to Bankotsu's rag-tag group and nodded.

"Perhaps." Was all he said, before returning his attention to Misora. He sat beside her, with Kon Ranshi draped across his lap and waited.

Bankotsu sat on the other side of his sister in a similar pose, intent on giving her a piece of his mind. Whether Oni liked it or not, Misa was still his sister.

Both refused to leave her side, even for a second, so they remained in their positions, waiting for her to wake up.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Wow, things are getting pretty tense, eh? Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Remember reviews are any writer's greatest motivation. Don't be shy to speak your minds. :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty One:**

**XOXOXO:**

Several hours later, Misora woke to find Oni staring at her. She noticed a brief flicker of relief in his eyes before he masked it.

She remembered seeing his tomahawks embedded in the skulls of her attackers before she passed out.

"You saved me," she whispered, sitting up as she clutched the haori that had been laid over her to her chest.

"We both did." He nodded to indicate Bankotsu, who also sat stoically beside her.

Her eyes widened and then she bowed her head.

"Thank you, both." She'd never expected to see her brother sitting beside her. Why was he there?

She stared at Oni. He didn't owe her anything, yet in less than a day he'd rescued her twice, without her even having to ask. She moved over intending to kiss his cheek, but covered her nose and pulled back.

"No offense, but you stink." She never could stand the smell of old blood. Her gaze ran over warrior noting that once again he looked as if he'd bathed in blood.

He stared at the blood drying to him and his armor.

"We're going to have to work on getting you used to this." Oni smirked.

"I won't go far," he assured, lightly squeezing her shoulder to reassure her.

She nodded and sent him a grateful smile. It was sweet of him to worry about her.

Oni smirked and strolled off to soak in the nearby hot spring, and decided to give the siblings a few moments to talk.

Bankotsu reminded her of a granite statue as he sat there and glared at her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Running off like that?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"I didn't think it through," she admitted, head bowed in shame. It was a stupid move and she'd already paid for her naivety. Another hard lesson added to a lifetime of them.

Tonight's events had hammered home the point that without someone to protect her she would always be vulnerable to nature, and other people. She wasn't physically strong enough to fight off demons, let alone groups of men, and never would be.

"You never do," he scoffed.

Her head snapped up.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me."

"Someone needs to." His jaw tightened. Anger rolled off him in waves, each one driving more guilt into her belly.

"You don't get to just drop back into my life and suddenly start acting like my brother again. Not after what you did." She rose to her feet, belly burning with indignation, and his clutched his kimono to her chest.

"Dammit, Misa!" The angry lash in his tone didn't affect her.

Let him be pissed. She had every right to her feelings about their situation. She turned around, intending to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.

"I didn't leave you there on purpose." His eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and guilt.

Her eyes fell to the ground and a fresh wave of tears gathered in her eyes.

Bankotsu cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. Their gazes clashed for a long tense moment as both of their tempers flared.

"I looked for you, every day." His eyes filled with a jumble of emotions. Frustration, hurt, shame, then they returned to his deceptively cool, shuttered look.

"Why did you take so long to find me?" she whispered. "I thought you died." She bit her bottom lip.

"I did," he scowled and pulled away from her. "And my only regret was that it was before I found you."

"Then how-?"

"Midoriko," he sighed, and dragged a hand down his face.

She blinked. Could Midoriko really be powerful enough to raise the dead, and make them flesh and blood again?

"I failed you," he whispered, turning his back to her.

He was tired of failing the people who mattered the most to him. But, he was man enough to acknowledge his faults. He'd let his baby sister down. He understood her anger. If situations had been reversed, he'd be bitter about it too.

She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it the way she used to when they were kids and he needed comfort, but was too stubborn or embarrassed to accept a hug.

"For the past six years I've been angry at you. Even when I thought you were dead." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. It shamed her that she hadn't let go of the hurt betrayal and anger even after his death.

His shoulder stiffened. Like he didn't feel rotten enough already? Did she have to keep reminding him of how he couldn't protect one of the two most important people in his life? Yet alone how his brothers died because he'd failed them as a leader?

"All those years… I needed my big brother and he never came." Tears slipped down her cheeks and she swallowed against the painful tightness in her throat. Just thinking about it her heart squeezed painfully with each breath.

"But, tonight I need my brother again… and this time you came." She sobbed and pressed the hand that had grabbed his shoulder against her lips.

He turned around and hugged her to him, stroking her hair as he pushed her face towards his shoulder.

"I will always come for you, Misa. Always." He vowed fiercely, as he enveloped her in a tight bear hug and rested his face against her shoulder so she wouldn't see his tears.

He hadn't shed tears since the night she went missing after their village was attacked. The only reason he ever visited that place was to remember her, drinking the saki they hadn't been able to because she'd vanished.

Misora's heart squeezed tighter. Bankotsu hadn't ever hugged her so tightly before. Even as kids, he'd tolerated her tears and hugged her, but not like this. As if she could vanish at any moment.

Maybe he did love her after all? Her bitter feelings temporarily retreated as she hugged him back and cried. She hadn't let herself cry since the night after her marriage, when her nightmares really got ugly.

She and Bankotsu had already lost so much time away from each other. Could they work out their relationship? She wanted to try. She missed her brother, missed having someone to lean on from time to time.

"Isn't this sweet," Oni's voice startled her and she pulled back, wrapping the haori around her chest with a blush. She hadn't done anything wrong by accepting her brother's comfort, so why did she feel the need to blush?

Bankotsu blocked Oni's view, staring at him, as she pulled his haori on over her torn kimono and tied it shut with his obi.

She stepped out from behind Bankotsu and stared at him a moment. He'd grown into a strong fighter. She always knew he would.

Oni walked up behind her and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her against his front so that the heat of his naked chest poured into her.

It might be wrong, but she secretly enjoyed the strength of Oni's arm around her. She felt protected and cared for when he held her like this.

His strength should scare her, especially after what Hogosha did using his strength against her, but instead it calmed her. She enjoyed how protective he seemed of her. She tilted her head back to lean against his shoulder and gazed at his scruffy jaw.

"We should head back to the rest of the group. They're waiting at the inn." Bankotsu insisted.

"Of course," She reluctantly pulled away from Oni to turn and face him.

"Walk with me?"

He nodded and entwined their fingers. He walked over to Bankotsu, smirked, and then walked away, heading back towards the inn.

Bankotsu scowled and walked on Misora's other side. After a moment she reached over and entwined her other fingers with her brother.

Bankotsu blinked and then squeezed her hand lightly as the trio walked back in silence. Bankotsu still didn't like how often Oni touched his baby sister. Worse she didn't seem to object.

"I appreciate you loaning me your haori, Ban."

He blinked. She hadn't called him that since they were kids living on the street. Was she willing to try to work things out between them? He hoped so. He wanted his baby sister back in his life.

"Can't have you walking around half naked," he grunted.

"I don't know. Naked sounds fun," Oni teased, wiggling his brows suggestively, which caused Misa to giggle.

"You, don't encourage her." Bankotsu snapped. "Too many sick bastards are out there would view it an invitation. And stop thinking about my sister naked!"

Oni just stared and Bankotsu and smirked.

"I didn't set out to get attacked," Misora whispered, and pulled her hand away from him.

She wrapped her free arm around Oni's arm and leaned her head against him for comfort. She smiled when his arm automatically went around her so that his hand rested on her hip.

"Misa, I didn't-"

"Forget it. Nothing happens overnight."

Bankotsu could tell by the softer tone of her voice that he'd hurt her feelings. He sighed and his hand tightened around Banryu's hilt. Why did he always shove his foot in his mouth? And why the hell was Misa turning to Oni so easily?

The trio finished the trip back to the village in silence.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome ran outside as they approached the inn.

"What happened?" She asked horrified.

"Misa needs new clothes." Bankotsu sighed.

"I'll take her," Kagome offered. "I need to restock on supplies anyways."

Misora reluctantly untangled her fingers from Oni's.

"Thank you again, Oni."

"My pleasure." He winked at her.

"Enough already." Bankotsu growled, glaring at the man who flirted with his baby sister as if he weren't standing right there. He pulled Misora aside.

"I don't want you alone with that guy," he whispered.

She stared at him a long, silent moment.

"I'm not a child anymore."

"Misa, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Don't worry, Ban. I'll take care of her." Kagome promised, as she linked arms with Misora.

Sango walked out.

"We can make a girl's trip of it."

"Perfect." Kagome grinned.

"Here," Bankotsu pulled out some coins and gave them to his girlfriend. "Make sure you get everything you need."

"We will," Kagome kissed his cheek, and then the girls walked off.

Bankotsu shook his head and walked into his room and sat down scowling.

**XOXOXO:**

"I think it's beautiful." Kagome smiled at Misora.

"I wish my brother would quit trying to run Oni off." She slipped into the new kimono and pinned the bottom of it one side up to her mid thigh in order to give her more room to walk.

"Trust me, if Ban were trying to run him off, he wouldn't have let Oni stick around," Kagome said seriously. "I doubt Ban will approve of you pinning it up like that, although it kinda reminds me of how Jakotsu wore his."

"My darling brother is just going to have to accept the fact I'm not a child any more." Misora finished pinning it in place and stared at her leg. Long and shapely. She absently wondered if Oni would approve.

"You're definitely going to draw a certain handsome mercenary's attention now," Kagome teased with a knowing smile.

Misora hid a grin.

"I'm going to have to beat Miroku unconscious just to keep him away now." Sango groaned playfully.

"I need to be able to keep up with my brother and Oni's longer strides," Misora defended.

She was tired of being held back. For four years she'd been an obedient wife and dressed as her husband demanded, despite being made to feel like an old maid, stifled by wearing the most concealing kimonos he found.

With Hogosha gone she had only herself to answer to. Though secretly she hoped Oni would appreciate her new look, her main concern was making herself feel comfortable. Which meant giving her an easier time walking to keep up with Oni and her brother's longer, faster strides.

"Did you and Sango get everything you need?" Misora asked, trying to change the subject. She supposed Bankotsu was trying to make up for not protecting her the past ten years, and she appreciated that, but he needed to loosen up just a little, especially about Oni.

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome smiled. "Let's head back, okay?"

Misora nodded.

The trio started to return to the inn, only to run into Oni, who had just picked out a bottle of sake.

"Has my brother already driven you to drink?" Misora playfully teased, as she walked over and linked her arm with his.

He chuckled.

"It will take a lot more than an over protective brother to do that." He unlinked his arm to reach for the money in his coin pouch and paid for the sake.

He turned around and allowed his gaze to slowly travel over her figure appreciatively, lingering a moment on her leg, before returning to her face.

"What do you think?" Misora asked, gesturing to the way her kimono was pinned up on one side. She shook her leg a bit to emphasize her point, which instantly drew his gaze. She smiled at the interest in his eyes.

"Your brother is gonna be out for blood."

Oni smirked and walked over to wrap his arm around her waist. He pulled her against him enjoying her soft feminine sigh as their bodies collided. He kissed the top point of her star tattoo over her left eye.

"I like it, very much." He bent his head intending to kiss her lips.

Kagome cleared her throat loudly.

"That's close enough, pal."

He turned around and grinned at Kagome and Sango.

"Excuse us a moment, girls." He led Misora away from them and turned to her with serious eyes.

"You shouldn't have run off earlier."

"I know. It was foolish, and… I'm sorry." Her bottom lip trembled.

"I can't protect you if you run off. So, don't do it again." His voice held an unmistakable lash to it.

"I won't," she promised.

"Maybe I should spank you to remind you?" His voice was laced with dark promise sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Misora braced her hands on his chest and pulled back just enough to stare into his eyes. Her hear rate sped up and heat spread across her cheeks.

"You've had your few minutes," Kagome huffed, as she walked up behind them.

"We should head back," Oni said reluctantly.

Misora smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they walked toward the inn.

Sango and Kagome followed them.

Misora knew her brother would bitch her out over the kimono showing her leg. All that mattered to her was that Oni approved and she was comfortable. As long as Oni didn't mind, she saw nothing wrong with it.

"No fucking way!" Bankotsu thundered. "Misa, you fix that, right now." Angry flames licked his eyes.

She stared at Oni, then took a deep breath and let go of his arm and took a step forward, eyes locked to her brother's.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Bankotsu blinked, unused to anyone telling refusing to obey his orders.

"I won't," she said, voice a little stronger.

"No way in hell is my sister walking around like that." He practically snarled. "Fix it."

"It's a lot less revealing than what she's wearing." She pointed to Kagome's mini kimono. "She even shows more cleavage than I do."

"She's not my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby," Misora reminded him.

"It's fine. Let her be." Oni spoke up. He saw nothing wrong with how Misora dressed.

"You stay the hell out of this. I have no doubt you've influenced this little show of rebellion." Bankotsu scowled.

Oni took a swig of sake and grinned.

"Maybe I have." He wrapped an arm around Misora's waist and pulled her tight against his side.

"Why you-"

"Sooner or later you're going to have to accept the fact I'm not a kid any more." Misora glared at her brother. "I was married, remember?"

"Not by choice," Bankotsu fired back.

"Exactly," Misora stared him down. "Until now I haven't had the luxury of making my own choices." She balled a hand at her side and leaned closer to Oni, hugging his waist.

"I make my decisions now, not you," she bluntly informed her brother. "I don't like the thought of being away from you again, especially after all the time we've missed already. But, I'll go wherever Oni goes."

"Why him?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Because I trust him," she answered honestly.

Oni bit back a smirk, but a warm, fuzzy feeling trickled into him. His chest filled with pride. Misora was learning to stand up for herself.

Oni stared at Bankotsu a long, silent moment, as tension filled the air.

"You're battle moves are impressive, and we worked well together." He took a swig of his sake, then continued. "Misa isn't a child. She's a grown woman and should be treated as such. Don't order her around like a slave. Abide by this and we'll stay."

Bankotsu's gaze went from Oni to his sister. As much as it hurt, he had to accept the fact his baby sister had grown up without him. He didn't want to lose any more time with her than he already had. Everything in him wanted to protect her.

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled his attention to her.

"I know this is hard for you, Ban."

Bankotsu hugged her to him and inhaled a deep, calming breath, then pulled away and faced Oni and nodded.

"Deal."

Bankotsu walked over and hugged Misora.

She muffled a sob against his shoulder as she hugged him back, then turned to Oni and hugged him, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

Oni wrapped his arms around Misora and leaned into the kiss, pulling her closer to him, slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss. Her arms slid up around her neck and she pushed up further on her toes.

Bankotsu cleared his throat loudly.

"I may have accepted Misa isn't a kid any more, but I'm not about to watch her make out. Break it up you two." He scowled at them.

Oni pulled back smirking, arms still around Misora. Misora blushed and his her face against Oni's chest, enjoying the embrace.

"Well, this has proved an entertaining couple of days," Miroku voiced.

Sango smiled at stood by his side, but far enough away to be safe from his wandering hand.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu.

"It's about time for us to turn in." She pulled him to her and whispered in his ear.

Bankotsu smirked and led her to one of the two rooms he'd rented.

**XOXOXO:**

Bankotsu pulled Kagome to him and fell onto the futon. They started making out as she unlatched his armor. She tossed Bankotsu's haori over to one side of the futon.

Bankotsu smirked as he opened her kimono and slid it off her shoulders and then made quick work of unlatching her bra. His finger ran alongside her naked breast.

"I know tonight wasn't easy for you." She cupped his face between her palms.

"You really want to talk about this now?" His brow quirked.

She giggled and pulled him to her kissing him long and deep as she writhed beneath him.

"I've missed this," Kagome sighed.

"I've missed my girls," he growled and shook his face between her breasts.

She laughed and ran her fingers through his bangs, then untied his braid and ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it as he rained kisses from her neck to her collar bone and then over to her lips as he pulled her thighs apart.

Hours later they fell into a sated sleep cuddled together, without a care in the world.

**XOXOXO:**

Oni and Misora had waited for Miroku and Sango to fall asleep before slipping out to climb onto the roof. She leaned her back against him with his arm around her waist and rested her head against his shoulder.

He passed her the bottle of sake, which she gladly took a swig from and passed it back to him.

"I like being in your arms," she sighed contently.

He brushed her hair away the back of her neck and pressed his lips to her skin.

"I like holding you in my arms."

She turned her head to stare into his eyes and didn't object when he kissed his way over to her lips, then slid his tongue inside. One hand moved up to tangle in his hair as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, while their tongues dueled.

His kiss tasted of sake and she felt like she might drown in the the feelings he was stirring inside her. When their lungs burned for air, they broke the kiss panting.

He laid back stretching out on the roof, and pulled Misa so that she draped over one side of him, arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. His fingers ran through her hair as he held her close to him and stared up at the stars.

Misora closed her eyes enjoying the moment. She liked laying in his arms and how his fingers felt running through her hair while his other hand rested on her hip, as if it belonged there.

Just as the sun started to rise Oni kissed her forehead.

"Misa, it's time to get up."

She mumbled sleepily and snuggled closer to him.

He chuckled and sat them up.

"The others are stirring below. Won't be long until they realize we aren't there."

She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

He stood and held out a hand to her. She accepted his hand with a smile and laughed when he pulled her up and into his arms, planting a kiss on the top point of her tattoo.

"Let's go." He led her down from the roof.

She blushed as his hands lingered on her hips as he helped her down, then slowly slid her down the front of his body.

They casually entered the room Sango and Miroku were waking up in, holding hands as if they'd just returned from a morning walk.

Bankotsu and Kagome entered the room.

"Everybody be ready to leave in ten minutes." Bankotsu announced.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this installment everyone. Enjoy. **


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx, my talented partner in crime has crafted another fabulous battle scene for you all to enjoy. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

**XOXOXO:**

It had been over a month since the newly formed group set out to travel. After waking this morning they decided to head off as usual and came across a small village frantically preparing to defend themselves from the approaching demon hoards.

Being the kindhearted person she was Kagome had convinced the group to aide the villagers in their struggle to defeat the invading demons.

Weaponless Misora was forced to stand helplessly by and watch the events unfold. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku surrounded her to protect her as they fought against the demons too.

Misora wasn't happy about being unable to help, but as a plain human woman, what could she do besides get in everyone's ways? So, she reluctantly stayed in the circle forced to rely on the others for her own protection. She found this a very bitter situation which she loathed. Huffing she turned her attention to her brother and Oni locked in their battle dances.

"Dragon Hammer!"

A bolt of purple-pink energy crashed into an oncoming wave of the demon horde. Many of them were vaporized and ones that had taken a glancing blow from the strike would be dead soon enough.

"Beat that, mister Demon of The East!" Bankotsu taunted, his lips curling at a corner to give display of his smirk.

"Ha! With pleasure!"

Oni jumped into the air and energy swirled around both him and Kon Ranshi. The dark purple and black flames held the two in the air. Finally, it swirled around the blade. Bringing the blade as far back as he could, Oni swung it in a large arc.

"Hellfire!" He roared.

The typhoon of hellish flames spread into a large wall that set alight anything that dared cross it's path. The youkai caught in the inferno screamed and roared in agony as the blaze licked against their skin.

"One thousand, three hundred, ninety two." Oni smirked as he landed across the field from Bankotsu. "You're move!"

Bankotsu scoffed at the attack that had dwarfed his own. "Yeah? Well, I'm about to finish off every last one of 'em!" Bankotsu shouted at he spun Banryu above his head, forming a massive whirlwind and a miniature sun above him.

Bankotsu roared a mighty battle cry as sent the ball of fire towards the remainder of the large horde. As the ball reached the center of the pack, it expanded engulfing the remainder. They too were incinerated however, their death was much faster than from Oni's Hellfire.

"Ha! One thousand, three hundred, ninety three!" He grinned in victory.

Oni clapped at the display Bankotsu had given. "Impressive! In one fell swoop, you've managed to catch up to me!" The two males laughed.

Oni pointed towards on last demon. Having been smart enough, and strong enough to both organize the attempted slaughter, it must have been at least somewhat strong.

"Let me get this one." Oni pushed Banryu back down with Kon Ranshi. "I'm feeling a bit exhausted from this battle." A grin spread his face, darkening his stubble. "I need a nice snack."

"Suit yourself man. I'll just hang back and wait for you." Bankotsu dug Banryu into the earthen soil and sat leaning his back on it.

"What's this, puny human? You think you can defeat me alone? At least with the other warrior, you two would have stood a chance!" The demon laughed.

"Will you just shut up already?! I'm getting a tad hungry over here!" Oni shouted.

"Your hunger concerns me not, for my hunger shall be quenched after I feast upon your corpse!" It roared as it swung it's large ax at Oni, whom easily blocked it with Kon Ranshi.

"That's a nice looking arm you got there. It'll go nice with your heart!" Oni grinned as he brought his mighty claymore down upon the demon, severing the arm cleanly. Casually, Oni snatched the arm from the ground and begun stripping the flesh, savoring the flesh.

Blood poured freely from the stump and the demon screamed in agony.

"Ya know, you don't taste as strong as I thought you would." Oni threw the half eaten arm to the side. "I think I'll just take your heart now."

Oni buried Kon Ranshi into the ground. In one swift motion, he jumped towards the now startled demon and drove his hand underneath his rib cage. Grabbing firm to the enormous heart, he ripped it from it's owner's flesh. Blood fountained from the large wound, covering Oni in a layer of red ooze. As the demon fell to the ground, Oni smiled sadistically as he brought the lump of raw muscle to his mouth and tore at it with his teeth.

Misora watched him a moment then turned away absorbing the site of the now finished battle around her. Once again she'd done nothing but stand by feeling in the way. Her shoulders drooped and she walked to stand under a tree, staring out at the destruction around the group.

"The villagers have offered us room and board for the night," Kagome happily informed their group.

Bankotsu nodded his consent.

"Hey Misa, are you okay?" Kagome walked over to check on her.

"Tired of feeling in the way," she sighed.

Kagome blinked, but before she could respond Oni walked over, enjoying the last of his meal as he licked the blood from his fingers. He wordlessly held out a hand to Misora who placed her hand in his as they walked away.

"What's buggin' ya, babygirl?" He asked knowingly.

"I just…" She didn't want to appear whinny, but she was tired of being a burden to them. "I just wish I could help," she admittedly softly, ducking her head.

He titled her chin so she looked into his eyes.

"I've got a nifty little idea brewing. Follow me." He smirked, eyes shinning with mischief.

"How?" She blinked. "I don't even have a weapon. Let alone any powers."

"You'll see. Let's go." He led her toward the village's forge as the others went to settle into the inn.

**XOXOXO:**

Oni's strong muscles rippled beneath the skin as he raised the hammer. His biceps bulged with each lift of the hammer, showing Misora just how big they truly were. If it wasn't for the fact she'd distract him from his crafting, she'd walk right over to him and run her hands over them. Funny how she'd never been tempted to do just that before this moment. This man. How could he have such a powerful effect on her?

A thin sheen of sweat decorated his flexing and un-flexing pectorals like a soft mist after a fresh rain shower. The huge wolf head on his right pictorial drew his gaze. The orange eyes reminded her of flames. There were ancient markings woven into the tribal design around the wolf head and his right bicep. She returned to watching his pecs flex a moment.

Her mesmerized gaze followed their path as the drops slowly slid down his broad chest, crossing the scar an inch and a half above his right nipple {on the wolf's chest} and holding there for a second, before continuing the path. The drops slowly glided over his chiseled abs. Her fingers burned with the need to trace those drops through every perfect indent. The man oozed sex and power from every last pore.

He raised the hammer again and brought it down hard onto the metal, drawing her attention to the black tribal tattoos interlaced with purple diamonds that matched the color of his fur. One diamond sat atop of the large fangs and the end of each fang pierced the top of a diamond. The tribal started just above his wrists and wound themselves up to his elbows where they stopped. She wondered what the story behind those tattoos was.

Oni slammed the hammer down again, bringing her focus back to his current project. She watched enchanted as every fold and nuance of the hot metal slowly took shape exactly how Oni had intended. He was obviously a man of many talents and never ceased to amaze her. Every now and then he would set the hammer down and wipe the sweat off his face before resuming his strenuous work.

As he placed it in the water to cool it appeared to be an ordinary simple blade, but Misora knew there would never be anything plain about Oni. No, he was definitely one of a kind as would be everything that he created.

That he went through such painstaking work for her benefit warmed her heart and nearly brought tears to her eyes. She was a normal human woman, yet he treated her as if she were special to him. Treasured. Something she'd long ago given up on ever feeling.

He used a nearby cloth to wipe the sweat from his face, then tossed the cloth aside and smirked. He withdrew the now cooling blade from the water and bit the tip of his right finger, sliding it down one side of the blade.

He took her right hand an bit the tip of her finger, adding her blood to the other side of the blade, then licked her finger tip until the blood stopped.

She watched in awes as their essences traveled down the blade carving blood trenches which shaped into a dragon mirrored on each side of the blade.

"Perfect."

Oni grinned as he reached down a tore a strip of fur from his boot. His teeth sank into the flesh of his palm and he soaked the fur with his blood, before closing the wound and shoved the blood soaked piece of fur into the pommel of the sword. He closed his eyes and channeled some of his energy into the blade.

Misora gasped as she watched black and purple flames engulf the blade a few moments before absorbing into the blade, which returned to the normal color. He slid it gently into the sheathe and passed it to her.

"I'll train ya," he assured, answering her unasked question.

"Thank you." She blinked back tears accepting the gift and wrapped her arms around his waist allowing the heat of his body to warm her skin as she hugged him.

"Gotta take care of my girl." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

She grinned and then pushed up on to her toes to kiss his jaw, wrapping her free arm around his neck.

He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, before pulling back to break the kiss and pointing to the blood on them both.

"I'm not the only one covered in blood now," he teased.

"Time to clean up," she laughed.

He led her by the hand over to a nearby hot spring and stripped his armor, setting his weapons close by and then added her sword to the weapons pile.

She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him for a deep passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed up on her toes, kissing him back with a matching passion.

Misora shivered from the intensity of the passion burning between them. His hands slid to her waist removing her obi and he pushed her kimono to pool at her feet, lifting her into his arms as they continued kissing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and broke the kiss gasping for air as her hands tangled in his hair.

Oni carried her over to the water and lowered her long enough to shuck off his hakamas. She grinned using her fingers to trace his abs as she'd longed to do while watching him craft her weapon.

He caught her fingers and tugged her into his arms, entering the water and then sat with his back against a rock, positioning her so that she straddled his lap. He kissed and suckled her neck where it met the shoulder drawing moans from her lips.

She gasped, tugging on his hair as she arched her back and slid against him giving herself up to the feelings consuming them. Steam rose around them shielding them from outside eyes as their passionate storm grew stronger with each touch.

Hours later they walked hand in hand towards the inn and entered the room they were given. They set their weapons aside and stretched out on the futon enjoying just holding each other as his fingers ran through her hair and she cuddled against his side, drifting to sleep in a content, sated state.

**XOXOXO:**

When Misora awoke the next morning she found a small bundle waiting for her by the futon.

Oni passed her the bundle and pecked her lips.

"Open it," he encouraged, knowing she would be pleased with his gifts.

She smiled and placed the bundle in her lap and slowly opened it, gasping as she found a set of wrist covers made from his furs and some shiny daggers inside.

She placed the bundle aside and launched herself into his arms, knocking him onto his back as she showered him with kisses.

Bankotsu's bellow for everyone to get ready cut through the morning air and she ducked her head against Oni's chest giggling.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N That's it for this chapter everyone. Enjoy. :)**


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**You all have Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx, to thank for the quicker updating. Enjoy. :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

**XOXOXO:**

Misora smiled bright as day as Oni helped her fasten the arm guards he had made her. The soft purple fur felt like silk against her skin. Her eyes wandered towards the beautifully crafted ningato he had made her the night before.

"All done." Oni grinned and kissed the top part of Misora's star, causing her to blush. "By the way, first chance we get, we're going off and I'm gonna teach you to use these," Oni looped the daggers through another strip of fur and tied it across her waist. "Before that." He pointed to the ninjato.

"Thank you, Oni." Misora gave Oni a light kiss on the lips.

Oni smiled and he helped Misora to her feet. "You're welcome. Now your gear." Oni shouldered Kon Ranshi. "We wanna get down to the group before your brother throws a fit." He chuckled.

She giggled and scrambled to get her stuff. She liked how the spot where he kissed her star tingled. It made her feel light and happy when he kissed that spot.

"Kagome and I are going to the hot spring to clean up. I want everyone ready to leave the minute we return," Bankotsu ordered, as he took Kagome by the hand and led her toward the afore mentioned hot spring.

"It will be so nice to soak a while." Kagome grinned.

Bankotsu smirked as they continued down the path hand in hand.

"Been a while since we've been able to really get in a hot soak." She added excitedly.

Over by the water Kagome and Bankotsu teased, slowly undressing, and touched each other in ways they knew would drive them wild. They never rushed their time alone. They chose instead to savor every precious moment of it.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and massaged his pecs in a circular motion as he removed her kimono and pushed it over to join their fast growing pile of clothes and weapons.

She loved the feel of his tanned skin beneath her palms. The power and sheer strength of him always sent tingles coursing through her body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed in bliss opening her mouth to allow his tongue to tangle with hers as her hands tugged lightly on his hair.

He picked her up and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. this was what they needed the most. These moments where they didn't hold anything back from one another.

He pulled away from her neck to inhale the scent of her hair.

"I love how responsive you are to my touch," he whispered huskily, as he kissed her breast.

"Mm, I love how you touch me," she panted, tugging his face away so she could rain kisses all over his face.

"Good, because baby I plan to do a lot more than just touch you." He smirked, and carried her into the water where they continued making out.

**XOXOXO:**

Oni showed Misa how to slide the daggers into the catches inside her wrist guards.

"Make sure they click in place," he instructed, showing her how.

She nodded and gave him her rapt attention.

"When you thrust your arm forward and bend your wrist the blades shoot forward, embedding into your target."

He demonstrated by striking a large log he'd set up as a target.

"Don't hesitate and don't waste your movements."

She blinked and nodded.

"Hesitating gives the enemy a chance to counter your moves because they will figure out your intentions." His eyes turned hard and serious. "This is a kill strike, so be prepared to follow through." He stressed the importance.

"I understand," she replied. The thought of actually killing someone didn't bother as much as it probably should. She'd never taken a life before, but she'd seen it done many times.

He stepped back and ordered her to strike the target. She did so and wondered how her sweet Oni could quickly change to a warrior barking out orders in so little time.

She adored that he was willing to teach her to fight, but wasn't sure she liked how cold and serious he became while they trained.

"Again," he instructed in a deep, serious voice. She reset her daggers and struck the target again.

He kicked her foot further out and his hands gripped her hips forcing her to twist.

"Turn in to it. Use your back foot to drive you forward as you strike."

She pulled her dagger back into place waiting to hear the tell-tell click and then did as he'd instructed and noticed the dagger sank further into her target.

"Good." He released her hips, much to her disappointment. "Again."

They continued for half an hour before he had her switch to the other side.

"Same thing." His tone was hard and there was no hint of her easy laid back Oni. He was all business with her training.

"So, you're teaching her daggers, eh?" Bankotsu walked over to his sister.

"There are two ways to hold a dagger."

Bankotsu stared at his sister.

"Since your smaller, you're going to want to rely on your speed more than anything. Slice clean and get the hell away."

He showed her the icepick-grip.

"This is for adding power behind your strikes. Best for downward stabbing motions and quick sideways slices."

He demonstrated each as he spoke.

"You can also block with it like this." He said reinforcing the block with his forearm.

"This is best used for forward stabbing motions." He showed her the saber grip and stared at her. "Think speed. Quick, precise strikes. Like a snake."

He locked gazes with her and spoke bluntly.

"Every strike needs to be a kill shot. This shit isn't a game Misa. If you're going to learn this, then do it right."

She nodded.

"Now, put your daggers down." Bankotsu instructed, as Oni patiently watched.

Misora put her daggers aside along with her wrist guards and then caught the sticks her brother tossed at her.

"Try to hit my sticks," he commanded. "Let's see if you can keep up with me."

They started slow until she got the hang of it and he increased his speed. They kept at it for an hour.

"Come on, Misora. You can do better than that."

He increased his speed again, growing frustrated with how slow she was. He hadn't even started to unleash his full speed. He hadn't even touched half of it yet and she was already slipping up. As his sister she was supposed to be close to his strength and speed. It was expected on the battlefield.

Misora wasn't weak, she'd shown that much with how she'd bruised Kagome's chin from one punch. Where the hell was that strength now?

"You're my sister damnit! Now, stop holding back and show me what you got."

Her arms hurt from trying to keep up with her brother's speed. Each slap of their sticks sent shockwaves rocking through her arms to center in her burning shoulders.

"Enough!" Oni bellowed. "That's enough for today." He said firmly, stepping between Bankotsu and Misora as he pushed Bankotsu's sticks away from her.

"We need to get going anyways," Bankotsu snorted. He passed the sticks back to Kagome. "Put them away and let's move out."

Oni replaced Misora's wrist cuffs and tied them in place.

"Thanks," Misora sighed in relief. She picked up her daggers, sliding them into place. She ducked her head ashamed that she'd upset her brother.

Oni tilted her chin and stared into her eyes, cupping her face between his palms.

"Let's go people." Bankotsu's voice cut through the air.

He grunted in acknowledgement as he glared at Bankotsu's back.

Misora tugged at the portions of fur that stuck out from underneath his armor. "Hey, Oni. Don't worry about it. You guys wanted to train me, that's what he's doing." She wrapped her arms around Oni's waist.

Oni sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He chuckled and wrapped a large arm around Misora's smaller frame. "Let's get going, baby-girl."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as they returned to where the group was waiting.

"So, whatcha gonna name it, baby-girl?" He pointed to her ninjato he'd made for her, which was strapped at her hip facing away from him.

Misora shrugged. "I don't even know where I would begin."

Oni chuckled. "Well, in that case, just be patient. It'll reveal it's name to you eventually"

Misora smiled. "Let's hope so! After all, Banryu and Kon Ranshi have names. I'd start to feel a little left out."

Oni kissed the top of Misora's head. "Hey, with me, you won't ever feel left out. Trust me." He winked.

She blushed and hugged him a little tighter.

"Today you two," Bankotsu's impatient voice made them snicker as they leisurely strolled to join the group.

Oni and Misora remained close together, amused by Bankotsu's moodiness. She knew he didn't like her and Oni's public displays of affection, but she enjoyed them. It made her feel good that Oni didn't give a rat's ass who saw them kissing or holding one another. It meant he wasn't embarrassed of or by her, which made her feel better about being herself.

A secret thrill fired through her bloodstream as Oni pulled her closer against his side and planted a kiss on the top point of her tattoo. A display that spoke volumes without a single word. She squeezed his waist a moment in response and watched that smirk she adored cross his face, creating a child-like mischievous look. She adored that look too.

There wasn't anything she didn't like about Oni. He was sweet, affectionate, caring to her, yet tough as nails when needed.

Oni smiled down at her as she leaned her head against him and they continued walking towards her irritated brother.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this installment. Enjoy everyone.**


	26. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. I only own my little plot line. Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

**XOXOXO:**

Misora sat on a rock as the rest of the camp slept. Despite being curled next to Oni earlier, she just couldn't sleep for some reason.

She should be physically exhausted from a rough day of training with her brother, who didn't hold back, but instead she was wide awake. Memories of her short marriage plagued her mind.

Oni was a big man and a powerful one. She liked that about him, because he was a great protector, but, if she was completely honest with herself, she didn't want to have to rely on a man for her protection anymore.

She was attracted to him, no denying that. But, they had only know each other a little over a week. She knew he was protective of her and didn't like to see her upset. But, what else did she really know about him, other than that he was possessive?

Hogosha had been possessive too. He'd treated her like an object instead of a person. Oni treated her like a person, even stood up for her against her brother. Hogosha never defended her as anything but a possession.

She sighed. Was she so shaken up by her nightmare of a marriage that she couldn't trust that another man had feelings for her? She scowled. She tried really hard not to believe all men were abusive.

The looks her brother sent the priestess were soft and even tender at times. He spoke to her like an equal. Yet when the monk started in, he became possessive too. He defended her.

Misora sat there staring at the stars more confused than ever. Oni could either be a chance at happiness or another bad situation depending on how things turned out.

She hugged her waist and sighed. Hogosha had promised to make her happy, instead he'd made her miserable. She'd tried to leave him, but each time he'd hunted her down, dragged her back and things had turned even worse than before.

Shivers ran down her spine as she forced the unwanted images from her mind. Unfortunately Hogosha had left scars and not just on her body.

Oni had been kind to her so far and she wanted to believe he would always be kind to her. Tears filled her eyes. Why couldn't she just be grateful for his kindness and let the rest work itself out?

"What's got you up this late?" Her brother's voice startled her.

She quickly blinked away her tears.

"Just got a lot on my mind," she replied, able to keep her conflicting emotions out of her voice, thanks to years of hiding her emotions.

"Like what?" He sat beside her.

"Everything." She shrugged.

"Come on, Misa." Bankotsu nudged her knee with his. "We used to talk about things."

"Things change, Ban. People change."

"What happened?" He brushed some hair away from her face and caught how she'd flinched when he first reached over to her.

"Everything, nothing. I don't know." She swallowed against the tightness in her throat. "You've changed too."

"How so?" He raised a brow.

"You're a real ball breaker."

He laughed.

"You're less open too, Ban. Unless it's with the Miko."

"Kagome just… she gets me." He shrugged. "I can be myself with her, ya know?" Words had never been his strong suit, but he tried for Misa and Kagome.

"Must be nice," she sighed. "I don't even know who _I_ am anymore." She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, as if struggling against a battle waging inside her.

"You're Misorakotsu, my sister. Always have been. Always will be." The confidence in his voice almost tugged a smile from her lips.

"The girl you knew died a long time ago." She replied emotionlessly.

"Nah, she's there. Just buried really deep." He grinned. When she only remained silent, he scowled. "What the hell did _he_ do to you?"

"Who?"

"Your husband." His tone was dark as he spat the word like venom.

"More like what didn't he do?" She scowled. "Let's just say that Hogosha was a horrible man and leave it at that."

"Misa," Bankotsu reached for her.

She stood up, hugging her waist and spun to face him, locking eyes with Oni.

"Had I known before, I would have made his death slow." Oni growled.

Bankotsu rose to his feet, eyes still on her. He wanted to ease her pain, but didn't know how.

"I need to clear my head," she mumbled, and then walked towards the trees.

"I'll go with you," Bankotsu offered, reaching for Banryu.

"No." Her harsh tone stopped him. "I need some time alone." With that Misora walked into the trees, with one hand on her sword in case of any trouble.

Bankotsu scowled and went to sit by Kagome. "I tried, but… she just won't talk to me." Pain and frustration laced his words.

Kagome rolled over. "Some things only time can heal. This is one of them."

"But, she's my sister." His jaw tightened. "I should be able to make it go away for her." He hand tightened into a fist and he clenched and unclenched it fighting the urge to punch something.

"All you can do is be there for her." She hugged him.

"Why won't she talk to me about it?" Confusion crossed his features.

"Maybe she isn't ready to talk about it yet, to anyone?"

"Maybe," he sighed, and shoved a hand through his bangs with a snort. He didn't like how distant his sister had become. Something sure as hell was bothering her. He wanted to know what that bastard has done to his sweet sister to make her so… cold.

"Damnit," he screamed, raging at the sky, at the unfairness of it all. If only he'd found her sooner…

"Don't do this, Ban." Kagome walked over and cupped his face between her hands. "Don't blame yourself. You did everything you could to find her."

"I should have tried harder. Found her sooner…"

"You tried your best. That is what matters." She stroked his cheek and kissed his chin.

"Yeah, well, my best wasn't good enough. Was it?"

"She would be hurting either way." Kagome pulled back to stare him in the eyes. "Nothing you did would have changed that."

"I wish I'd have killed him." His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"He's dead. Let it go and focus on being there for her now. That's all any of us can do." She took his hand and led him back over to their blankets. They sat and she massaged his shoulders.

He glared at the trees she'd disappeared into

**XOXOXO:**

Misora walked along the river and sighed, forcing the emotional storm inside her to ease. Being near the water always had that affect on her.

She didn't want to think about men or the future which was never a guarantee anyway. She just wanted to focus on the here and now, alone in the woods, near the river. At one with the nature around her.

Kneeling by the river, she dipped her free hand into the water, closed her eyes and sighed as peace washed over her. For a brief moment her mind was clear and her body started to relax.

"Ya shouldn't be out here alone." Oni's voice sounded behind her.

"You following me now?" She opened her eyes and turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Maybe," he chuckled. "What's buggin ya, babygirl?"

"You heard me and Ban talking," she guessed.

He nodded.

"Then you already know." She rubbed her hands along her arms.

"It's the past."

"Sometimes the past affects the present."

"Don't let it."

"Easier said than done." She sighed and turned aware to stare at the river. "Not everything can be controlled."

"Sure it can. If you try hard enough." He grinned.

"Look at this river. Nothing can control it. We can guide it, even try to stop it, but during the heaviest rainstorms it will still swell and even flood the nearby areas, wreaking destruction wherever it goes, until the storm has passed. After it ebbs, all we can do is try to rebuild what once existed. But, it'll never truly be the same again."

"You're in a philosophical mood tonight." Amusement tinged his voice.

"I get like this sometimes." She shrugged.

"You're different than I expected," he said honestly.

"I'm never what anyone expects. I am simply me."

"You're open minded."

"And mouthy." She smiled.

He chuckled. "It's a refreshing change."

"Perhaps at first, but it eventually wears off. And so do I."

"Maybe you just haven't met the right man yet?"

"Maybe I never will," she sighed.

"Or, maybe you already have and just don't know it yet?"

"That's a lot of maybes."

"Nothing is ever guaranteed, aside from life and death."

"Touché."

"What brought this on tonight?" He stared at her.

"Reflecting on my life thus far," she admitted in a whisper.

"So, it_ is_ about the past." His eyes narrowed.

"Our pasts shape us into who we become." She raised her head to stare at him. "We cannot erase them anymore than we can see our future. All we have is here, now."

"Than focus on here and now. And leave the past buried."

"I'm trying to."

"Try harder." He raised a brow.

"I'm tired of exhausting myself trying to live up to other peoples' expectations. And before I can be myself, I have to find out _who I am_."

"How can you not know?"

"Everything that has happened has changed me from the girl I was when my brother walked out of my life. Now he's back and he's still my brother, but not. Ya know?"

She spun away so he wouldn't see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"You are Misora."

"But, _who_ is she? The widow whose abusive husband lies rotting like a good corpse should? Sister to the infamous Bankotsu of the Band Of Seven? The woman who cowers during the battles?"

"The woman who stared me in the eyes as I claimed her my prize, then stood up to her brother and chewed me out." He smirked. "That is who you are, Misora." He hooked his finger under her chin, raised her chin and kissed away her tears.

"Is that truly how you see me?" She whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I see a woman fighting for her independence." He finished in a no-nonsense voice. "And, that's not a bad thing."

"Most men would think so."

"I am not most men." His voice hardened.

"Nor am I like most women."

"That's what I like about you." He smiled. "You're not afraid to speak your mind."

"I used to be."

"You're learning to stand up for yourself."

"Sure it won't anger you?"

"Maybe, but even if it does. It's a good thing. You're not a simpering female with no mind or opinions of her own."

"I never will be again," she vowed fiercely.

"Good. Now, let's go back to camp." Her wrapped an arm around her and led her back to camp.

"See," Kagome asked. "She's fine." She pointed to Misora and Oni coming through the trees.

Bankotsu sighed, happy to see Misa appeared more relaxed. As much as he wanted to be the one who healed his sister, it appeared Oni was the one she reacted to the most. Maybe, just maybe they could work together to heal all of her wounds.

"Some wounds only a lover can help heal." Kagome whispered in his ear as she continued kneading his sore muscles.

"Maybe," he grunted, not wanting to think about his baby sister being intimate with anyone. "Just wish she'd let me help."

"She will in time. When she's ready. Until then, let Oni do what he can to reach her." Kagome leaned over and kissed him.

He rolled over and pinned her beneath him. "How did you become such an expert on this subject?"

"You healed me, remember?"

He grinned and kissed her.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**XOXOXO:**

Miroku and Sango watched the couples and sighed.

"What do you think will happen to Inuyasha?"

"You're worried about him after all he did to her?"

"He is still our friend too."

"True." Miroku rubbed his chin. "Perhaps we shall run into he and Kikyo soon enough?"

"We are all working for the same goal. To defeat Naraku." She nodded.

"Though, not I feel, for the same reasons."

"It's still a common enemy."

"Inuyasha was too wrapped up in Kikyo to see the future he could have had with Kagome." Miroku sad.

"Which is no longer an option." Sango nodded.

"She is happier now."

"Hai, she is the happiest we've ever seen her."

"What of Oni and Misora?"

"They will make a nice addition. Though her pain is as strong as mine," Sango sighed. "And of a different variety."

"Pain is universal. Although I often wonder which would be worse. To have no family or to have a family that doesn't understand you."

"Either way she has a rough road ahead of her."

"We all do, my dear."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I know, it's been a long time. I'm trying to update more often. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to split the spotlight evenly between all of the characters.**


	27. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom.**

**I only own my little plot line.**

**Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to the talented Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX: Hope I kept Oni IC enough? :)**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

**XOXOXO:**

The sounds of metal clashing against metal rang through the air with each strike as they continued their deadly dance of strikes and blocks.

"You're pretty good at this," Bankotsu remarked.

"I like these. Daggers a small enough to hide easily and sharp enough to slice though flesh." Misora grinned, enjoying how the cold hilt fit snugly in her palm.

After a few more maneuvers the siblings stopped using the daggers to work on something more important.

Sweat beaded on her forehead as the oppressive heat gathered around her like a cloak. She quickly patted her forehead with a towel Kagome passed her, then faced her brother.

The wind moving towards her was the only warning as Bankotsu's arm shot out, aiming an uppercut to her jaw. Misora dodged the blow by turning to the side.

The heat against her back suddenly began to cool. Misora sighed in relief and continued to evade her brother's punches, until something hard collided with the tendon on the back of her foot.

Her arms flailed a startled gasp tore from her lips as she fell backwards. Her butt collided painfully with the ground.

"Damnit, Misa. Pay attention to your surroundings." Frustration laced his tone. "All the determination in the world isn't going to help one damned bit unless you learn to open up your senses." Bankotsu scowled and pulled her back to her feet, then brought his fists up. "Again!"

Misora took her stance and dodged his blows as he'd taught her, only shifting her torso sideways. She slowly worked her way in towards him, forcing him to back pedal.

Bankotsu nodded impressed, then switched his attacks, which turned the tide of the battle. He worked his way closer to her.

Misora dodged his strikes and pivoted to avoid his first trap. This time when the heat collided against her back, she anticipated the tangle of roots he'd led her towards. She spun away from the first trap and sent a kick towards him, which he deflected with his calf muscle.

"That's better." He sent a few kicks toward her, which she used her hands to form a solid block and then sent some of her own. Their little dance continued a couple of hours before they grinned and called it a draw.

"Not bad, little sister." Bankotsu grinned. "Not as good as me, but not bad." He stuck his tongue out taunting her like he'd done when they were kids.

Kagome loved how the laughter reflected in his eyes. She'd never seen him so carefree when they weren't alone. The adoration and love for his sister was evident in their interactions and how frustrated he got when he couldn't help her, no matter how much he tried.

"Thanks." Misora accepted the water offered to her by her brother. Despite his boasting she noticed his breathing wasn't as even as it had been before.

Kagome smiled. Bit-by-bit Misora was emerging from her shell. She was still closed off most of the time, but during their training sessions she opened up more to her brother. Perhaps it was the thrill of the challenge? Whatever it was Kagome hoped it continued. For both the siblings' sakes.

"Tomorrow we'll switch to swords and work on some newer techniques." He smirked. "Meanwhile, let's work on you putting more power behind those punches."

"How?" His sister blinked. She was no slouch in the hitting department, though not as hard as her brother or Oni… or any man for that matter, she still hit harder than most women, except perhaps for Sango.

"I want you to punch me." He grinned and took her water then tossed it to the ground. He tapped his abs. "Right here and don't hold back."

"But-"

"You won't hurt me," he promised. "Now, hit me."

"We've been at this all day in one form or another. I'm tired." She sighed and punched him half-heartedly. Every muscle in her body ached.

"What the hell was that?" He snorted. "Quit fucking around, Misa. If you're too weak to continue then don't bother asking me to train you."

"I'm not!" Her eyes flared with anger.

Kagome bit back a grin.

"Then hit me like you mean it."

Her fist connected with his abs again.

"If you're not going to take this seriously then I'm done wasting my time! You're _still_ holding back. I'm not a child, Misorakotsu. Before you can even try to hurt me you need to hit me."

She huffed and punched him hard.

"Pathetic. Go crawl over to your boyfriend and beg him to defend you." He snorted in disgust. "It's pointless to teach you anything."

Kagome sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot.

"I'll protect myself." Misora's eyes narrowed. How dare he accuse her of being weak? Even the warriors that trained in the courtyard didn't go at it non stop for the duration of the course.

"Not like that you won't." Bankotsu scowled. "You're scared," he sneered. "You're useless."

"I am not!" She pulled her fist back and slammed it into him. "You take that back, right now."

"Seriously? That's the best you can do?" Bankotsu snarled. "Fucking pathetic!" His eyes hardened like stone and his voice turned cold as ice. "No wonder men take advantage of you. You're easy prey."

Each word of his last sentence was like an ice dagger buried in her heart. He was supposed to be her brother, not her enemy. White hot anger rushed through her veins, like lava beneath the surface, waiting to erupt.

Out of her peripheral Kagome caught Oni stalking towards them with a growl in his throat and quickly walked over to intercept him.

"Wait," she whispered. "Watch." She pointed to Misora whose hits became so hard Bankotsu actually had to step back to remain on his feet with each one.

"I'm not exactly keen on Ban's current tactics either, but they _are_ working." She defended her boyfriend's actions.

Oni froze in place, eyes narrowed on the siblings.

"Stop saying that shit," Misora demanded. The salty sting in her eyes threatened to blur her vision as the speed of her strikes increased, forcing her brother to step back in order to absorb the blows and remain on his feet.

"I bet your husband saw how pathetic and weak you were and loved it."

"Stop it!" Misora hit him faster and harder. "You don't know anything. Shut up!"

"I'll bet he knew that he could terrorize however he wanted and no one would even care. Even delighted in the fact that you were too weak to defend yourself."

"Fuck off!" She punched his jaw and sent him skidding across the ground. Every muscle screamed in agony. Her body shook with the force of her exertion. Unable to fight it off any longer the weight of her exhaustion forced her to collapse to her knees. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she panted in an attempt to regain her normal breathing. Her body leaned forward. She tried to throw her arms out to brace for the fall, but her muscles refused to cooperate.

Oni pushed Kagome out of his way with a deep growl and made his way toward Misa, but Bankotsu had pushed to his feet and beaten him to her side.

Bankotsu dropped to his knees and caught his sister just before she would have face-planted to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her sit up. She weakly shoved him away. He latched on and hugged her to him so she couldn't push him.

"You don't know what he did." Her body trembled as it warred with the exhaustion threatening to claim her. "You'll _never_ understand."

"Shh, Misa." Bankotsu said gently, as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, much like he had when they were kids. "It's the only way I could think of to get you to stop holding back."

She sniffled and pulled away from him, wrapping her arms around her waist. Though his intentions had been good, his words and actions had hurt far deeper than she'd expected. Why was the pain was so intense? Usually she'd block it out, but for some reason right now she couldn't.

"You're way out of line." Oni shoved Bankotsu away and scooped Misora into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed as he pulled her into his lap.

"Couldn't you have found a nicer way?" Kagome shook her head at her boyfriend.

Bankotsu rubbed the back of his neck. He'd done the first thing that he could think of. His stomach churned with guilt over causing his sister to cry.

"There are other ways to do this _without_ digging into her wounds." Oni grunted, then turned his full attention to the woman in his arms. He hated seeing her hurt. She hadn't even revealed the details to him yet. But, it didn't take a genius to figure out what she'd been through.

Oni scowled as his mind played through all the ways he should have tortured the bastard before ending his pathetic existence. He inhaled a deep breath and forced the images from his mind. Whishing wouldn't change anything. The bastard was dead by his hands. Unfortunately that would have to suffice.

The last thing his babygirl needed was her brother bullying her during training. From this moment forward Oni would train her. He wouldn't go any easier on her than her brother had during the training, but, he'd do it without bringing her dead spouse into it and using the bastard's memory as a weapon.

Her sobs quieted and she nuzzled under his chin.

A smile tugged at his lips as she sat up, then snuggled back against him. _Thatta girl. _He rested his chin on top of her head and glided his fingers along her arms as she faced her brother.

"I didn't think." Bankotsu rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks tinged pink.

She dropped her gaze to her lap and closed her eyes, allowing the sensation of Oni's fingers trialing along her arms to further relax her. Her brother had sunk low, but she wouldn't let him beat himself up over it either.

"You did what you felt you had to," she sighed.

"No. Oni's right. Using your husband and what he did as a weapon was wrong." He shrugged sheepishly. "In the heat of a battle I look for my opponent's weakness and then exploit them."

_So, the rumors of his ruthlessness weren't exaggerated…_ She frowned. "You're supposed to be my brother. Not treat me like the enemy."

"It won't happen again," Bankotsu assured.

"Damned right it won't," Oni snarled. "From here on out_ I'll_ train her." He declared in a tone that brokered no arguments.

"This is bullshit." Bankotsu scowled. He'd obviously gone too far and caused Misa more pain. What kind of brother did that? Then again perhaps Oni would be a better choice? He dragged a hand down his face and unleashed a disgusted snort.

"Easy, Ban." Kagome knelt behind him and slowly worked the tension from his shoulders with her talented fingers. He reached back and squeezed one of her hands in silent thanks.

She nodded and gave him a quick hug then went back to massaging his shoulders. As she labored on her task, the tension drained from his muscles.

"I'm not a wilting flower," Misa huffed. Why did everyone treat her like a porcelain doll ready to shatter into a million pieces?

"You're not a prickly cactus either." Oni grinned and squeezed her shoulders. "No matter how hard you try to be."

She sighed and relished how his strong hands quickly worked away the tension in her tight shoulders. Within minutes the tension drained, leaving her sore but relaxed.

"I need to get stronger. To defend myself and be able to regain some stuff," she whispered so only Oni could hear her confession.

"You will," he assured, completing his massage. He wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder.

She rested her head against his shoulder and allowed his strength and warmth to surround her, enjoying the heat that emanated from his body, easing some of her soreness.

"Bankotsu's often shoots off his mouth and then thinks about it later." Kagome smiled and hugged her boyfriend, flopping into his lap and then kissed his jaw. "Don't you, my mighty warrior?"

He grunted, then smiled and returned her hug.

"Open mouth, insert foot has always been my brother's style." Misora smiled fondly.

Bankotsu sat unable to tell exactly what Misa was thinking about because her eyes were like the shutters closed. He'd much rather have her weeping and pummeling his chest than the cold, flat look she currently wore.

"Misa," he sighed heavily. "Don't shut me out."

She blinked a few times then titled her head to one side.

"I hate that look you're giving me. As if you're dead inside."

"Many times I wished I was, but I'm not." She blinked a few more times to keep the unwanted moisture at bay.

Bankotsu pulled away from Kagome and reached over to his sister, Breath baited since he expected her to flinch away.

She maintained their locked gazes as he moved towards her. He stopped in front of her and opened his arms, allowing his vulnerability to show in his eyes. Would she even accept his attempt to comfort her?

She chewed her bottom then sighed and reached forward arms open as she leaned into his embrace.

Relief washed through him like a ocean tide as he closed his arms around her and pulled her close to him, running a hand up and down her back.

"Misa," his voice came out thicker than expected as he spoke around the lump threatening to choke him. The weight of Oni's gaze settled on him.

Misora's arms around him tightened and she buried her face against his shoulder.

He stroked her hair and pushed her face closer to his shoulder. For the longest time he'd feared he'd never find her, let alone hold her again. His eyes closed and he rested his cheek against her head, unsure how to react now that she was in his arms. Other than the hug all he could give her was words. He didn't apologize often, but now felt like the right time.

"I'm sorry for everything you went through. More so for my part in your pain," he whispered roughly against her ear.

"I just want to put it all behind me and move forward." She pulled back and gave him a small smile as she cupped his cheek. "I will put it behind me," she vowed, voice full of determination.

Oni, who stood behind her, snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Of course ya will, babygirl." He kissed her cheek. "You can do anything you put your mind to."

She blushed and placed her hands on his arm giving it a light squeeze. "With you all beside me how could I fail?"

Bankotsu smirked. _Misa will be just fine in time._ _We will all make sure of it._ Kagome hugged his waist. He wrapped an arm around her. _How did I ever get lucky enough to win over a lady like my little miko? She's perfect for me. Strong and compassionate._

"Hate to spoil the moment." Miroku grinned. "But, if we don't make a move soon, Naraku will."

"The letch is right," Bankotsu sighed. "Let's go find the shards."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I know it's been a long time coming. What can I say? I've been swamped. Enjoy the update and don't be afraid to let me know what you think. XD**

**P.S. For those interest I am working on an update for AAO. Please, be patient. Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the fandom. **

**I only own my little plot line. **

**Oniyorizaazuma and Misorakotsu belong to the talented Xx-Filipino-Fury-Xx.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**XOXOXO:**

"Don't take it too personal." Kagome rested a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Oni is just trying to look after her the best he can."

"Yeah I know," Bankotsu huffed. "Still wish he'd let me help."

"I'm sure he will eventually." She hugged him and melted against him as his strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Give it time."

"That's a luxury we don't have." He sighed and then closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of her head, feeling his temper ebb. The little vixen always knew how to soothe him. One of the many qualities he adored about the woman in his arms.

"Hold me. I don't want this to end yet." Kagome's whispered plea tugged a smile from his lips.

"I've missed these moments," Bankotsu confessed low enough only his miko would hear. He took in her strawberry scent and smiled as the tension eased from his shoulders.

"Me too." She pressed her face against his chest, hiding a grin as she hugged him tighter. _He hasn't closed me out again, so we're making progress. _

Things had gotten tense, even between them, since Misora first appeared. But, Bankotsu was finally opening up to her about his past and the relationship with his sister. Which was far different from the sibling relations she'd she'd shared with Souta.

She sighed, missing her brother as how busy they had always been ran through her mind. In her time people took for granted moments like these. Too busy with work or focused on their careers. She didn't envy that one bit.

Over the years of traveling with Inuyasha and the others, Kagome had learned to enjoy living from one moment to the next, never knowing for certain what lay ahead from day to day. It offered a sense of freedom the people in her time rarely found.

Right now she was with the man she loved, wrapped in his tender embrace and it was all that mattered to her. She felt safe, secure, and more importantly she felt loved.

Bankotsu's hand stroked up and down her back and she sighed in content, relishing the moment of closeness.

Moments like these were scarce, due to always traveling, so when the opportunity for them to have a brief moment alone, with the worries of the world locked away, arose she made the best of them.

"You two look rather cozy." Miroku teased, as he walked over to them.

Reluctantly the lovers stepped away from each other, aware their tender moment had come to an end.

"What took you two so long?" Bankotsu sent him a fierce glare.

"Hey, it's not so easy finding animals to hunt lately." Miroku raised his free hand in surrender.

"Like usual you had Sango carry the kill." Kagome snorted and went to help her friend.

"What kind of man makes his woman carry the kill?" Bankotsu scowled and then walked over to relieve Sango of the large deer.

"Thanks." She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Let's go freshen up while the guys handle dinner," Kagome took her friend by the arm and leading her away.

"Sure," Sango agreed with a grateful smile as Shippo and Kirara followed them, passing by Misora and Oni busy training in the field.

"Enough," Oni announced, "Time to rest."

"But, I'm just getting the hang of it." A slight breeze toyed with Misora's hair, most of which had already escaped from her hair tie.

"Good, it'll keep it fresh in your mind for our next session." He put his sword away and motioned for her to do the same.

Misora pouted and then did as instructed, secretly grateful for the reprieve. Despite her eagerness to learn more, the lack of sleep the last couple nights was taking a toll. She swayed as she tried to move towards him.

Oni draped his strong arm around her waist, allowing her to lean against his side as he led her back over to the others.

He admired her desire to learn how to fight and to defend herself, but she needed to rest. Especially since the group would no doubt head out again right after lunch.

"Take it easy." He helped her sit by the small fire.

Oni sat beside her and pulled her against his side, inwardly smiling as she snuggled against his side and draped her arm over him. Within minutes she slid to lay down and her eyes fluttered closed.

Miroku stirred the pot of rice, meat and vegetables, while Bankotsu finished cutting up the deer meat and laid it out to dry in the sun.

"We won't be able to dry it completely before heading out again, but it'll suffice." Bankotsu walked over to the river and washed his hands free of the blood, then cleaned his knife and put it away. He returned to the group.

"When Kagome and Sango get back from bathing we will eat and then head out again." Bankotsu sat Indian style by the fire and polished Banryu. "We should cover as much area as we can over the next couple days."

Oni nodded his agreement as he adjust Misora's head to rest on his leg for a pillow. She looked so vulnerable in her sleep. A fierce desire to always protect her swelled inside him.

His brows furrowed. Something undefinable about Misa called to him in ways he'd never experienced before. Though unsettling at first, he found himself drawn to that quality more by each passing moment.

He removed the tie from her hair. He liked it better down, especially while she slept. He ran his fingers through her silky hair in an unconscious attempt to soothe himself.

"I take it she hasn't slept well?" Bankotsu asked quietly, curiosity clear in his blue eyes.

"She wakes from dreams she will not discuss."

Oni's jaw tightened. Deep inside it bothered him that she wouldn't' discuss what continually woke her from her slumber. Not that he needed exact details… Her words the other day and her actions each night since told him enough.

"No doubt my screw up the other day unburied unwanted memories for her." Bankotsu sighed as guilt settled heavy in his stomach.

"Perhaps," Oni acknowledged, "though I sense there is more to it." He wondered why she refused to open to him about it?

He could push her until she broke down and told him. He'd done so with many other women in the past, but Misa was different… Confiding in him needed to be her choice. That had never been the case with other women. Why was she so different?

Bankotsu sat there staring from his slumbering sister to the man beside her. _Misa obviously went through more than she's telling us. _He scowled. _I wish she'd just get over it and at least talk to me. Damnit! I'm her brother… She never kept things secret from me before. _His hand holding the purple cloth balled into a fist. _I hate this shit!_

"You're brooding." Kagome's amused tone pulled him out of his head, as did the way her fingers worked to ease the tension from his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He pulled her over his shoulder to land in his lap with a grin. "Maybe I just don't like you being away so long." He scowled at her. "What took so long?"

She giggled. "Sorry. We really needed some girl time."

"Sorry I asked." He rolled his eyes not in the mood to be caught up on the current gossip and let her go, smacking her on the ass before she went to serve up the food. She shot him an annoyed glare, tugging a smirk from his lips.

"Thanks." Oni accepted two bowls and set them aside, then gently shook Misora's shoulders. "Misa, time to eat."

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, rubbing the sleepy sand from her eyes, then blinked a few times and smiled. "Thanks for letting me doze."

He nodded and passed her a bowl. "You need to keep up your strength."

"You're right." She grinned touched by his concern for her well being, then kissed his jaw and accepted her food. "Thanks." She hungrily tucked into the stew with rice and ate her fill.

Oni smiled and ate in silence beside her, noticing how she'd positioned herself so their knees brushed against one another when she shifted.

"We should head out once the food is gone and the dishes are washed and packed." Bankotsu devoured his food and went for seconds, eating next to his girlfriend.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo ate on the other side of the fire. They nodded their agreements and finished off the food.

Misora and Kagome carried the dishes over to the river and cleaned them together.

"Are you okay, Misa?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look… tired."

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

"Your brother and I worry about you." Kagome stared at her with a compassionate gaze. "You have no idea how often he beats himself up over leaving you behind. And again for how he handled the training."

Misora blinked. "I appreciate your concern, but it will take time to work things out between Bankotsu and me." She smiled. "I can see how much you care about him. Thanks for that."

"He's a good man." Kagome smiled and placed a hand on Misora's shoulder. "Try to remember that. Okay?"

"Bankotsu has always had a good heart," Misora acknowledged softly. "Even though he tried not to show it." She rose to her knees and carried the dishes back to the camp.

Sango and Miroku dried and then packed the dishes.

"Kags, I want you up front with me." Bankotsu turned to Miroku and Sango. "You two should ride Kirara and scout from above."

They nodded and Kirara transformed so they could climb on. Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm ready."

Kagome, Bankotsu, Oni, and Misora walked off side-by-side. Both men eyed their surroundings, while Kagome focused on trying to locate any trace of the jewel shards.

Misora remained silent, tempted to slip her hand in Oni's, needing to feel the warmth of his hand closed around hers. She bit her lip and tightened her hand in a fist to keep from reaching for his. The ways he reassured her were unexpected and comforting, but despite how kind he'd been to her, she feared dropping her guard too much.

_I want to trust him, my heart tells me to… but, can I? And if I do tell him exactly what happened, will he see me as weak for it? Should I risk it? _She nervously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and lightly sucked on it.

As if tuned in to her emotional turmoil, Oni reached over and held her hand. Misora's heart sped and a slow smile spread across her lips as a tentative peacefulness spread through her body.

Kagome slid her hand into Bankotsu's and gave it a soft squeeze, before she returned her focus to searching for the shards. _Okay Midoriko, we're on our way. I just hope we can handle whatever happens next…_

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Sorry It's been so long between updates. Life kicked in hard and fast. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't be afraid to share what you think. Remember feedback is the joy of all authors and our greatest motivation. Merry Christmas everyone! :) **


End file.
